The Fangirl's Game
by Too-Deep
Summary: Two girls play a simple game, but is found in their fan base series. This is following Kira's adventure in One Piece. What will happen while she is there?
1. A Fangirl's Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**Two Idiotic Girls Gets Every Fangirls Dream… Except for Twillight Fans **

Lying upside down on the couch is a young red haired woman wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt having black short sleeves and a sitting panda. Her hair is in a messy ponytail which hangs upside down, and her light blue eyes seem dull of boredom staring at the T.V. My sneakers are black and white with red shoelaces tied in a double knot.

Next to her, sitting on top of the couch's back rest using the wall to support her back. She has long burette hair that reaches to her shoulder blade with blue highlights. She is wearing a tank top with Mukuro Rokudo and blue pineapple boxer shorts with ear covering headphones. The teen plays her Persona 3 for PSP just minding her own business.

"**Alex… ALEX!" **The red head yells at the playing teen feeling a need to ask something of this girl because it seems important. **"SHUT THE HELL UP! SHINJI IS ON!"** The teen yells back the red head that just glares at the teen and threw a random pillow that was next to her head at the teen. **"You know it can wait a bit. Besides I need to know if you want to play a game."** The red head says as if she did not give any mind to the 'Shinji moment' the girl was talking about.

"**YOU MADE ME MISS HIM IN HIS CUTE MOMENT WITH A DOGGY!"** The burette yells only to get whack by a pillow in the face from an angry red head that had a hand on her ears. She did not appreciate the teen yelling in her ears with such a loud tone. **"Jeeze, Alex, go on youtube and watch it there. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play with me. I just made up a new game."** The red head asks sitting on the couch rubbing her head from the new bump she got falling off the couch.

"**It's just not the same if you're not doing it yourself… What game?"** Alex asks looking at the red head that seems to be in thought for a moment.** "It is basically like this. We get a hat then write all the Anime/Games we like. We place it in the hat shaking it up a bit to make sure it is mixed and see who ends up with what. After seeing what we have, we go into a very dark room and guess what the other has… It may sound lame, but it is better than just getting butt blisters on this couch." **The red head says not wanting to just sit there any longer and looks at Alex with a begging look.

"**Fine… If we get stuck in an anime cause of this… I LOVE YOU FOREVER, KIRA… or at least until I die." **Alex says making Kira just scoot away from her a bit as if afraid that Alex might decide to kill her.Kira stands up and runs to get the paper and hat before returning to where Alex was. Both write several Anime/Games and place them into the hat. Alex reaches into the hat pulling one sheet of paper and holds it close looking from side to side hyperventilating. Kira just puts her hand in and pulls out a piece of paper reading making sure to keep her face blank. **"Now to the bathroom! It is super dark and… Begin the games. Mwahahahaha." **Kira says running into the bathroom with Alex behind her and soon both in a small dark bathroom. **"You guess first, Alex, dear. Remember, you can only have one guess." **Kira comments as if she knew that they each will have one guess in this matter.

"**Mind rape, I hate my life… KHR." **Alex guesses only to hear an evil chuckle coming from bath tub as if saying 'you-are-so-wrong'. **"Kira, that is so mean. Why must you torment me? No sexy bondage time with Zolo for you!" **Alex shouts only to feel something hard hit her head without knowing what it was.

"**My turn~! I guess you have Yu-yu Hakusho~!" **Kira sings out as if she had already known what it was. Before either one could response, the toilet flushes and soon glows until both girls disappear from the bathroom.

Alex is in a white room with nothing but the color white which made her glare a bit because it was bright. **"What the fudge? Where are the colors in here? There are not even shadows here."** Alex comments looking around and soon color begins to appear where she is in the middle of the road with a blue cat staring at her. The cat begins to leave towards an alley only pausing looking back as if saying, 'follow-me'. _'Kira, if I don't make it out of alive… I just want to say.. my rape sense are tingling. So if I ever get home, just know don't touch my PSP games and bury them with my body that was mutilated by a cat with blue fur.'_ She thinks to herself as she follows the cat.

"**Free falling into darkness seems cooler in the movies… So bored… Oh, a light! AHHHH!" **Kira shouts as she falls out into the sky and lands in what taste like salt. She looks around to see everything animated and smelling the salty air which meant she was in the ocean of some kind. **"Where in Hell am I at?.. Why is my voice so high pitch?" **Kira asks hearing her voice sounds of a high pitch than normal and soon looks at herself for a moment. She let out a scream that could be heard from all of Blue as the realization came to her that she was now ten again. 

Alex: .com/albums/k313/Tri_Emblem_Girl/brunette/l_

Kira: .com/albums/h344/NinjaGirlofIce/red_hair_


	2. A Fox Amoung The Pirates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**A Fox Amoung The Drunken Pirates**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I am floating in the middle of the ocean of One Piece, and I am ten years old again. I am feeling like I am in a really good nightmare or a lousy dream come true. I look around to see I am completely isolate from any life or island just ocean. I feel fear and panic creeping up my spine where I wanted to scream because the sea salt is what is causing me to cry. I am alone and in the middle of the ocean. I hope someone finds me and soon… I don't want to die.

~*~3rd POV (Shanks)~*~

A ship is sailing in some direction and a certain red haired captain appear up on deck looking around with is straw hat on his head. He is enjoying himself until he hears one of his men that were in the crow nest shouts, **"LITTLE GIRL DEAD AHEAD, CAPTAIN!"**

~*~3rd POV (Kira)~*~

Kira floats there soon relaxing hearing someone yell something which she found out seeing only a shadowy figure that appears to be a ship heading towards her. Her eyes widen in fear knowing that someone is either going to run her over with a ship or are coming to rescue her. Soon she notices that a dingy is rowing towards her with a red head Captain that she knew is Shanks. Kira looks up at Shanks who looks down notice the ears which Kira did not know yet. His eyes have some amusement at the sight. **"It's alright, little girl. Let's get you back into the ship."** Shanks say trying to make me feel better and more comfortable to be near him which works on Kira. Kira is not one bit mad about being called a little girl because she knew that she was one in this dimension. **"My name is Shanks. What is your name, kid?" **Shanks ask making me look up at him while in the dingy with my head tilted a bit.

"**My name is Kira Soji."** Kira says quietly looking up at Shanks politely since he was being very nice to her.

"**Kira, nice to meet you. Do remember what happen to you?"** Shanks ask while Kira stiffen a bit unsure how to answer that since it would be difficult to tell him the truth. She is afraid that he might not believe her as well as he might ridicule her for telling him the truth. Kira just shakes her head 'no' and looks at him waiting what he might say or do. Shanks sigh knowing that he may not know what had happen here seeing no debris but a little girl with fox ears. He guesses that Kira is still afraid or nervous towards him to tell him what has happen.

"**You know you got pretty ears." **Shanks commented about Kira's fox ears which she looks at him puzzled before reaching for her ear to feel furry ones. Her eyes widen as she soon feels an uncomfortable feeling in her pants causing her to whimper a bit. Shanks looks as puzzle as Kira not knowing what exactly happens until he realize that Kira did not even know she had them. She quickly ran into the ship closing the door to some random room and pulling her pants down to where her tail pop out. Kira stares at her tail for a moment before letting out a ear bleeding screech causing Shanks and other crewmen to burst to the door to see a frighten girl with fox ears and tails crying. Everyone leaves knowing that if they stay in there that Kira would freak out more which only two people stay which was the doctor and Shanks. Kira is still crying pulling her pants up until it is just below her tail while Shanks was trying to comfort her with the doctor checking her health. The doctor says that Kira is good in health and left thinking that he cannot help in this situation. Shanks held Kira like a father would to a daughter trying to comfort the frighten child.

"**It's okay. It'll be alright. Don't cry anymore. Besides you look cute with your tail and ears."** Shanks say as he gently pats Kira on the head as she sniffs a bit after crying so much. She looks up at Shanks with a small smile feeling better but looks at her tail as if wondering what she will do. Kira knew she cannot go home with her new appendages since it could automatically set her up to ridicule from people.

"**Do you want me to make a hole in your jeans for your tail?"** Shanks offered as if guessing what Kira was thinking which she pause for a moment and soon nods. Kira needed to do something about that and knew Shanks could help her in that department. Shanks carefully made a hole with a tiny dagger and helped guide Kira's fox tail which he notice feels very soft. Once it was done Shanks soon led Kira on deck and introduce his crew to her. She hid behind his legs sticking her head out once in a while because she felt very shy in front of them. Kira knew that this is going to be a fun trip since she is travelling with Shanks' crew.


	3. Fox Girl Arriving To New Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**Fox Girl Arriving To New Home**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

Sleeping on deck is nice especially when it is a nice sunny day. I am curling up on top of the dragon/eel head thingy in front of the boat. My ears lay flat on my head as my tail seems to bend to shape my butt and partially to my knees. I nearly fall asleep until I kept on hearing someone yelling something, but since my ears were down. I did not catch what the person was yelling at, but my ears perk up instantly. I hear Shanks yelling at me for sleeping on the dragon/eel thingy. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes still feeling sleepy which the warmth of the sun is not helping me wake up. I hear Shanks come closer as if worry that I would fall off which I can understand from his perspective. I mean I am a young little girl who just got over the shock of having physical 'defects' and does not know where she came from. Though the reason why I am not being forth coming in information is simply because I hardly believe myself. He is soon standing above me trying to resist my cute 'puppy dog' look trying to not get yelled at. I have to say he is a softie when it comes to 'the look' method.

"**Aw, but you must not sleep here. It is dangerous, Kira. You could fall off and drown or get eaten by a Sea King." **Shanks scolds seeing my teary eye look with my ears lower and my tail in my hands while twisting it cutely. I am trying to not to cry, but when I was ten; I had issues with my 'sensitivity' because I am too sensitive during this time. Shanks look like he was in a lost and panicking not wanting me to cry, but I just take his hand. I did not want him to think I hated him or something, but being young again, you forget some things. Shanks give me a soft smile and made me blush a little, but I looks away hiding the blush from him. **"Come on, we are about to dock. When we do, I want you to meet a friend of mine." **Shanks say calmly with a huge fatherly smile which I knew that he meant Monkey D. Luffy. To be honest, I am very nervous because I am very shy around new people especially when I am young again. It took me a while to get use to Shanks' men, but it may take long with Luffy since we are on an island.

After half an hour to an hour later, we were docking at the island making me both excited and nervous. I mean it is a new place to explore and yet it is a place where you could easily die due to ignorance. The sea may have over a thousand different ways to die, but the land is still just as dangerous if unaware of its own ways. I may be a bit overly cautious, but I rather overestimating things than to get my ass kick for underestimating it. I was thinking on what could possibly go wrong only to be interrupted by Shanks crew yelling at a boy who was standing where I was sleeping before arriving here. _'Hey! Why does he get to be on the dragon-eel head thingy instead of me, Chu~?'_ I thought grumpily as I folded my arms over my chest and pouted my lips glaring at Shanks' back. I turn my attention towards the boy who had short mess black hair wearing a t-shirt with ANCHOR on the chest area. He is wearing jean shorts holding something shiny which I could not identify at first because of the reflected light. The boy seems determine about something which I fear will end badly.

"**HEY, LUFFY! WHAT'RE YOU TO NOW?"** Someone in the crowd of Shanks' crew which I was unsure of who shouted, but it did cause me to jump a little because it was behind me. I did not hear him coming, nor did I pay attention to my surroundings. I just know that will be my biggest problem in the future. **"HMPH!" **is the response to that question from the little determine boy. The boy soon poses with his left hand on his hip while his right holds up a sharp shiny blade with his legs spread apart (NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK OF YOU SICK PERVS!).

"**I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"** He yells out making me wince a little because of how loud he is, and this could be a problem in the future. I whimper a little because I hear ringing which means that once we get into the bar. It is going to be a nightmare depending on how it is since I never been in a bar even in the real world. Soon the boy continued, **"THIS IS HOW TOUGH I AM!" **I knew the next part will be Shanks ultimate decision that could stop this or continue this further. I knew which one he will choose. Which is proven when he says, **"HA HA HA! GET IT OVER WITH! Whatever it is…" **I knew he was thinking about it after he said the encouragement. I was conflicted to either comfort him afterwards or to call him a dumbass. I know the only one who shows little concern was the guy with a bandanna and an eye patch who asks, **"What's that pup up to now?"** I mean he is thinking about what a boy can do with a blade… Unfortunally, none of them knew the idiot's plan which only proves it when the idiot stabs his lower right eye. Remind me to never trust Shanks when it comes to my safety while playing with knives. I cover my ears as everyone starts screaming which I crouch down a bit in pain only to feel like I was being lifted by first mate Ben. He is a big man who I basically describe the hulk only he was not green and had shirt on. Ben takes me into the bar which did not smell as bad as I originally thought after hearing my dad and mom talks about their trips in the bar. He helps cover my ears as everyone was shouting a toast which I gave a grateful smile. Shanks signal me to come towards him where Luffy was who was staring at me. Ben helps me down from his lap where I went to Shanks looking up at him and Luffy.

"**Luffy, this is Kira Soji."** Shanks introduce me while I did a little courtesy causing some chuckles and how cute I was. Luffy stares at my ears and tails for a bit more before screaming at me in excitement.

"**I am Monkey D. Luffy. YOUR EARS AND TAIL IS SO COOL!" **Luffy yells which made me wince in pain covering my ears causing Luffy to get hit on the back of his head by Shanks.

"**Don't yell like that near Kira. Her ears are very delicate to loud sounds." **Shanks scold Luffy who softly apologize to Kira making her smile a little.

"**It's okay. I know you did not mean too, Chu~… At least, you know now."** I said to Luffy smiling happy that he understands a bit, but soon looks up at Makino a bit. I am a bit nervous about asking her if I could use her bathtub. I mean how does one ask a complete stranger who never 'technically' met before. **"Um, excuse me miss, um, my name is Kira Soji. Um, may I ask a favor Chu~?" **I politely asks to the bar owner trying not to be rude or anything because my parents made me fearful for not being polite.

"**Sure, Kira. What do you need?"** Makino asks, and I just grab on my tail twisting nervously not sure how to ask. Also it does not help being stare by other people in the bar making feel uncomfortable at the moment. She takes a good look at me and smiles softly at me taking my small hand leading me towards the upstairs. I knew she is taking me to the bathroom because we were there and starts to point out where everything is. **"Okay, that's the shampoo, that's the conditioner, and I'll come back with a towel for you to use. If you need any help, just ask." **Makino says with a smile that made me feel a lot more comfortable before leaving me alone in the bathroom. I begin my bath time which will not be quiet because I can hear everything downstairs.

~*~3rd POV(Bar Level)~*~

Luffy walks to his seat next to Shanks looking so excited like he is currently on a sugar high. **"I'M NOT THE LEAST BIT AFRAID OF GETTING HURT! TAKE ME WITH YOU ON YOUR NEXT VOYAGE!" I WANT TO BE A PIRATE TOO!" **Luffy shouts in excitement as if he really wanted to become a pirate as well as going on a voyage.

"**YOU? A PIRATE? IMPOSSIBLE! HAHAHAHAHA, Luffy, do you know why we call you "ANCHOR"? Because you can't swim—You just sink! What good is a pirate who can't swim?"** Shanks ask while laughing at Luffy which made Luffy turn red out of anger.

"**BUT IF I DON'T FALL OVERBOARD, THEN IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I'M AN ANCHOR! **_**AND**_** I'M A STRONG FIGHTER!"** Luffy shouts at Shanks trying to prove his worth and continues to argue, **"I've been training! My punch is as powerful as a pistol!"** He says grinning widely and punches the air in front of him trying to help prove to Shanks he could come along.

"**A pistol, he? Is that so…"** Shanks say looking at Luffy while resting his left cheek on his left hand looking bored while staring at Luffy.

"**ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?"** Luffy shouts out in anger with his fangs showing and his eyes pure white with anger. The crew members were talking about how great it was being a pirate causing Luffy to be gape in amazement.

"**You guys stop filling his head with crazy ideas."** Shanks say obviously trying to make Luffy stay on the island sighing in annoyance.

"**But It's True!" **The fat crew man says soon turning his head towards Yasopp who appears to be agreeing with the meat man.

"**C'mon, Cap'n… Let's take the lad with us just this once…" **A crew mate says sitting a few feet towards the left leaning somewhat facing Shanks.

"**Aye!"** Another crew mate says agreeing with the other one earning an excited 'Yeah' from Luffy himself.

"**Okay, but **_**One Of You **_**have to stay behind…" **Shanks say automatically everyone just return to partying making Luffy angry since they turn on him. Apparently they did not want to be left behind on the next voyage. Shanks turn to Luffy taking the spoon out of his mouth and point it at Luffy before saying,** "You're too young, kid. Maybe in 10 years I'll give you a chance."** He had a big grin on his face while Luffy shows his teeth and a vein on his left temple.

"**CAP'N SHANKS! I'M TELL YOU… I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!"** Luffy shouts in anger at Shanks not appreciating how Shanks was treating him at all. Kira walks down stairs after taking a bath wearing clothing twice her size which was Ace's clothing. She looks a bit confuse with her hair that was now shoulder length long down. Kira is wearing a big black t-shirt with tan shorts that pass her knees.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I heard everything upstairs, but seeing it is very different though Luffy did not notice me as well as Shanks. I guess they are having a moment where I should not interrupt this because it is their way of bonding. I always thought it was cute though I prefer not to be a distraction and went to sit on the other side of Shanks without making a noise.

"**Don't get upset now. Here, have some milk."** Shanks say handing a glass of milk to Luffy who accepts it without a second thought. I knew that this was a trick and cover my ears knowing this will hurt if I did not prepare beforehand.

"**Oh, Boy! Thanks!"** Luffy says before gulping it down like me with a glass of soda since I am a sodaholic. Once he finish, Shanks laugh so hard that tears were threatening to come from his eyes which amaze me since he can stretch his jaw so low.

"**SEE! A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK MILK!"** Shanks shout out while laughing making me thinks for a moment about that statement. _'I wonder who did the same thing to Shanks? Also if you do not drink milk, how does one grow?'_ I thought to myself keeping my ears close still able to hear in the future.

"**THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!"** Luffy shouts back at Shanks growling a bit out of anger because he was made into a fool. I have to agree with him there since I would have bit Shanks for pulling a stunt like that.

I ignore the rest which dealt with Luffy getting some insight view from the first mate Ben who is smoking. Luffy listens to him, but he just points out that Shanks wants to humiliate him. Ben had to second guess himself when Shanks basically tells him that he loves making fun of Luffy. I feel for Ben because it must be so difficult to keep Shanks in line when there is danger. Makino walks into the bar from below bringing up a barrel of beer which I say that is impressive since those weigh a ton.

"**Luffy, Kira, would you like something to eat?" **Makino asks while holding the barrel which I just nod a 'yes' because I did not want to talk, and Shanks just stare at me with an eyebrow raise.

"**Don't you say a word, Shanks. Chu~" **I says in a threatening tone which only made Shanks laugh at how I said it with a Chu~ at the end.

"**Yeah! Just put it on my **_**TREASURE TAB**_**!"** Luffy responses to Makino's question with me while I just look ahead thinking about who will win in a fight: Donkey off of Shrek or Dr. Phil.

"**Treasure tab? Look boy, don't try to swindle the lady."** Shanks tease because he still has the grin, but Luffy took it seriously.

"**I'm gonna become a pirate, find lots of treasure, and then I'll come back here and pay her!" **Luffy says offended by what Shanks said which made me sweat drop not sure how to tell Luffy that he was just kidding.

"**Ha Ha Ha! We'll celebrate together when you return."** Makino says giggling at the young boy's enthusiasm which I have to admit that it is contagious. She soon appears without food handing a plate to me and Luffy. Shanks then look at Makino as if remembering something that was important.

"**Hey, Makino, I'm sorry to ask, but do you mind taking care of, Kira?" ** Shanks ask looking a bit hopeful not sure if he could just ask that while I ate my meal.

"**Sure, I don't mind."** Makino says with a smile making me smile though I continue to eat while Shanks hit Luffy for trying to steal my food. Shanks know that I was not afraid to stab or bite anyone who tries to steal my food. If no one listens to my adorable growls, then they will receive a bloody hand from my fangs or fork piercing their flesh.


	4. The Suffering Fox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**The Suffering Fox **

~*~Kira's POV~*~

While I am eating, Luffy asks Shanks how long he was staying which he replies that he will leave after two or three more voyages. I can understand that since he has been using this island for a long time, and it would be problematic if the Navy found out. Luffy fills his checks repeating 'two or three more trips' as if thinking about it. Makino sighs knowing that Luffy was going to try to join his crew. I can only sympathize with her since I never had to experience a child like Luffy. I can tell Shanks is not going to let him join his crew which I could understand as well since he cares for Luffy like his own son. I know that parents must let go their young when the time comes like in this situation as long as the child understands the reasons. I mean I seen how badly it f**ks up a child's mind when the child does not understand why. I am just glad Luffy understand Shanks to the point that he does not blame himself or Shanks. I can tell that he basically a cheery child that can never keep a frown or be bother with any sorrow or pain. I admire him for that, but I cannot say much for his stupidity.

"**I'm gonna learn how to swim by the time you leave! Kira is going to help me!" **Luffy says while I stare at him like a deer in front of headlights which I now can truly understand that statement. Shanks laugh at my expressional response to what he just says.

"**WTF, MAN! I DID NOT REMEMBER SIGNING UP FOR TEACHING SWIMMING COURSES CHU~!"** I yell at Luffy for telling me what I needed to do and not caring about my opinion at all. I soon remember about the future and just let my head hit the counter knowing that Luffy will force me to do it whether I wanted to or not. **"By the way, 'WTF' is text lingo for 'what the fudge'."** I say with my head still on the counter knowing that is what Luffy will be asking.

"**Okay… That's good kid… Do whatever you want."** Shanks says continuing his meal knowing Luffy's stealing habits with food as well as I would have teach him how to swim anyways because no one could say 'no' to him unless you can escape from him. I knew Shanks could escape from Luffy so I was pretty much screwed at that moment. Only one thought was going through my mind, _'How can I teach Luffy how to swim?'_

_**SLAM!**_

After the loud slamming noise, I raise my head looking at the door to be greeted with a loud introduction from a shadowy man who I swear looks like a girl in the shadows. **"MAKE WAY FOR THE SCOURGE OF THE MOUNTAINS!"** The shadowy figure says walking in to stop midway getting a better look which I prefer him in the shadows than seeing him any better. I wanted to shield my eyes with hand or a cloth of some kind. **"Heh heh… So you call yourselves pirates, He?"** The 'Samurai' man says with a dark smirk making my blood boil causing me to let out a small growl. Shanks gave me a look to say to calm down which I took deep breathes trying to calm down. It is very hard for me, but I manage it because I knew Shanks was right. If I pick a fight with this guy, then I know I will not win for several reasons. **"First time I've seen pirates… You look like a sorry lot to me."** The guy already ignores me, and I could feel my eye twitch while clawing my chair. I know that if I did not do something to get this frustration out, then I will growl that may cause my death. Everyone seems to have frozen. Even the crew mate that had the meat in his mouth just stops completely with the meat still in his mouth. Luffy looks at the man while eating a fruit. _'Is that the Devil Fruit? It looks like an orange with swirls around it, Chu~… Weird, you would think it be evil looking.'_ I thought to myself noticing that the man place his hand between Shanks and I. I look up to see his face which only my eye twitches more out of how ugly he is and his smell. I look the other way holding my meal in covering my mouth trying not to vomit. If only he bath, then I would just be scar by his ugliness. Shanks notice this but hold his composure knowing this situation quite well.

"**We're mountain bandits. Oh, don't wet yourself." **Apparently he did not notice me trying to vomit from his retched smell than his 'intimidating' appearance. **"We're not here to bust up the place. Just sell us 10 barrels of grog, and we'll injure only the bare minimum." **The guy says, and I just gave him a look that says, 'really?'

"**The only thing getting injured is my sense of smell and sight from both seeing and smelling you. I mean there is a thing call bathing. You should really try it instead of smelling like ass!" **I practically shout at him holding my nose only receiving a glare from him. He just glare at me while I just stare back soon turning into a psychotic face making turn away very quickly. I did earn a glare from Shanks while Luffy was holding in his laughter.

"**I'm sorry… We just ran out of liquor." **Makino says sweating a bit because she was clearly intimidated by this guy. Of course, I did not blame her, but I could not help say what I said. I mean he stinks and is so ugly that the combination of both was too much for me.

"**Hmmm… That's strange. What're all these pirates drinking? Fruit Juice?"** The bandit's leader asks making my ears perk up instantly staring at Shanks as if I wanted fruit juice. Though I did not get a chance to ask because Makino say, **"It's true… I just served the last of it." **I pouted a bit causing my ears to lower as Shanks just pats my head knowing that I wanted some juice.

"**I feel kinda guilty… I guess we drank up all the liquor." **Shanks say looking at the ugly man with a cheerful smile and happy tone. **"Sorry about that." **He apologize making me wonder about whether I should or shouldn't pour clean water on the bandit. I really want the bandit to take a bath or wear perfume to stop that funky smell of rotting dead animals and poop. It is really disgusting to be near him right now in my case.

"**Why don't you have this? It's still unopened." **Shanks say holding the bottle right in front of the bandit who stares at it for a moment. I stare at it too because it seems to be something that fruit juice would be store in. I want the fruit juice, and I want to grab that bottle that contains the juice of fruity deliciousness.

Before I could even decide to grab the bottle, the bandit takes the bottle and smashes it in front of Shanks which made Makino and I gasp. I know everyone thinks it was because Makino and I was scare which I knew I gasp because that man wasted the juice of delicious fruits. '_Why would anyone do that to a bottle of fruit juice!'_ I thought to myself having anime tears coming down my face wishing I have saved the bottle. Everyone just stare as the room fills with tension like before when the bandits first arrive.

"**What do you take me for? You can't make a fool of me! What's good **_**one **_**bottle of grog?" **The man says as Shanks dripping from the 'grog' that the man spilled on him. I just tilt my head in confusion since I really did not know what grog was. _'Is grog a type of fruit juice, Chu~? May be_ _I should ask Makino about this.'_ I thought because I did not want to get drunk since I am underage right now.

"**Oh my… What a mess."** Shanks stated which I agree because there is 'grog' and broken glass everywhere. I feel bad for Shanks because he is being bullied by the fugly man. I guess I would be afraid of catching the man's ugliness. I am afraid of touching him because he might get his ugly disease which I know I will already get Luffy's stupidity.

"**Look at this."** The man lifts up a wanted poster with his ugly face with a 8,000,000 number on it with a weird simple in front. **"My head is worth 8,000,000 berries. I am wanted man. I've killed 56 people…Mostly fools like you!"** Higuma brags causing me to think from a moment ignoring what he and Shanks said. _'I am amaze that the camera did not break from his face, Chu~. I mean seriously. How is that even possible, Chu~? Also I think those 56 people were killed by either looking at you or they suffocated due to your stench. I mean I am barely conscious right now, Chu~.' _I think to myself soon hearing a crashing sound behind me, and I turn to see how close I was to getting cut by the blade that Higuma carried. Shanks seem to have notice this as well but did not react because I was not injured from the slash, but the look on his face appear to look like a man about to have a heart attack. I am sure I look like that as well since I just snap into reality by a loud noise. I soon notice relief fill Shanks face because he notices I was just surprise by the noise, nothing else.

"**So, you like to clean? That ought to keep you busy for a while. HMPH!" **Higuma says before taking his leave which the room was still fill with tension. I watch the man leave and hearing him say,** "Farewell… Cowards…"** I quit listening to whatever they had to say as I take deep breathes of fresh air.

"**FINALLY! FRESH AIR, CHU~!"** I shout out as I begin to breathe deeply only cough a bit because I took a deep breath of smoke forgetting that Ben was smoking. I fell over coughing until I was able to breathe again causing some of the crew to chuckle at me especially Ben. Makino rushes in front of Shanks worried about his well being.

"**Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?" **Makino asks Shanks like a mother to a little child who fell over a simple pebble. I smile evilly thinking that there is something more to both of them than originally thought. Shanks just go 'phew' and everyone in the bar except for Luffy, Makino, and I. I was just covering my ears because it hurts since they were too loud.

"**He got you good!"** One man shouts causing me to whimper making Ben pity me since everyone seems to have forgotten about me. Makino rushes towards me and helps me with my ears knowing that was the reason. Shanks continue to laugh until Luffy starts to yell which made me wince while Makino place more pressure on my ears.

"**YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?"** Luffy shouts with pure rage because his vein looks like it is going to pop causing Shanks to go 'Huh?' I personally did not think it was funny because my ears felt like bleeding right now. Right now, I am appreciating Makino and Ben because they care about my hearing more than anyone else. Luffy continues to shouts causing me to nearly burst into tears, **"HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM? SURE, THEY OUTNUMBERED YOU, AND MAYBE THEY LOOKED PRETTY TOUGH, BUT WHAT KIND OF MAN LETS HIMSELF BE TREATED LIKE THAT THEN LAUGHS ABOUT IT? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL PIRATES!"** _'Ouchie… I think both my hearing and I.Q. just drop, Chu~..'_ I thought to myself wanting all the yelling to stop so I can remove my hand from my ears as well as not using Makino to help me.

"…**When you grow up maybe you'll understand, kid. He just got some grog on me, that's all. Needless killing doesn't make you a man."** Shanks say calmly which I have to agree because a man's honor is something that I can partially understand. My dad had man honor issues, but he learns which fights he should fight and which he shouldn't. Shanks remind me of my dad for a moment making me miss him dearly. I can see why Luffy holds him in high regards since a father figure like Shanks is so rare.

"**Hey, where you going?"** Shanks ask grabbing Luffy's arm as Luffy was about to leave the bar. **"HMPH! To go find a real role model!"** He says as if he decided that he did not want Shanks as a role model which I know Luffy would come back. Shanks is a great role model as a pirate that Luffy will ever know. Soon I stare in shock seeing how far Luffy was stretching beyond any normal measure. Let's just say there was a lot of yelling making me seriously pass out because everyone was too loud. I know I was carried up to a bedroom since my senses were not totally gone. But there is one thing I was certain of. Shanks got double the scolding from Makino and Ben as well as the other crew mates. 


	5. Fox Finds New Trouble Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**Fox Finds New Troubles (Part 1) **

~*~Kira's POV~*~

Several days has passed since I arrive to this island. During those several days, I made the mistake of cooking fry chicken since it reminds me of my dad. At that moment, I made fry chicken to give Makino a break from cooking dinner since she cook mostly every day. Now, Luffy constantly asks if I will make some fry chicken which the answer is always 'no'. Also I realize that Luffy is easily bored, and I had to come up with games for us to play. At first, it was dull because I did not want to do such a task, but with Luffy, it was a lot of fun because he is the type of guy who enjoys playing the rules than to just win. I found that a relief as well as a fun experience since I did not have to worry about keeping track of the rules.

Anyway, today Makino send both Luffy and I to pick up some fish from the fish monger. Both of us walk while I was talking to Luffy about what to do. I could not think of nothing and was hoping he would figure out something. I was sadly mistaken on that part.

"**Hm… I don't know. May be Makino would have a suggestion?"** Luffy says which somewhat caught me off guard because he usually does not have those intelligent moments. I nod in agreement since I am still shock that he said something that was intelligent. Soon we arrive in front of the fish monger's place that has fish in the middle as its sign.

"**Hey, Mr. Fish Monger! Give me some fish!" **Luffy says in his usual greeting which dealt with a giant smirk from him and a loud greeting which I got use to. I learn that one must build up endurance in order to endure life's most difficult challenges.

"**Hello, Mr. & Miss. Fish Monger, how are you today?" **I say politely because I am still sticking with my polite ways instead of being rude. I knew it was mostly habit, but to be honest, it is like a part of my family is with me. I mean it is they who taught me how to be polite and respectful though I do often get confuse on how to do introductions. I can never get that right.

"**Hey, Fox girl and Rubber boy! Why are you in such a good mood? The pirates set sail without you today, you know?" **Mr. Monger asks while Miss. Monger tells me how her day is so far because her husband was too busy with Luffy. I did not mind since I was use to it from him because he usually prefers to tease Luffy and often leaves me alone. **"And you won't be able to swim **_**for the rest of your live.**_**"** Mr. Monger says emphasizing the 'for the rest of your life' which I knew it was because Luffy at the Gum-Gum fruit.

"**It doesn't matter, if I sink like an Anchor, then I'll just be a pirate that never falls overboard!" **Luffy states like it will be a new fact of life which causes me to shake my head with a small smile. I knew he would be really great, but being with him now, it is adorable how he acts though I am happy that he matures from his childhood. Luffy soon stretches his cheeks to prove what he can do making me sweat drop a bit. **"I'm glad I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit… Look at what I can do!" **Luffy says continuing to make funny faces because of the fruit which made me giggle a little due to how silly he looks. I hear someone coming towards us which turns out to be the mayor who looks rather displease at how Luffy was acting.

"**You think being gawked at because you're a freak is a great thing, eh? Well, this village doesn't need any more idiots, Sonny!" **The mayor says to us who made me tilt my head in confusion because I could not do anything with my ears and tail.I just sigh at the mayor at how he was reacting to Luffy who just wants to make his dreams come true.

"**Good morning Mr. Mayor!" **Both Luffy and I greet the grumpy mayor who seems to be stuck on lecture mode. Before we know it, the mayor begins to lecture us which I did not find surprising.

"**For the last time, Luffy, Kira, I won't allow you two to become pirates! It'd make the village look bad! Now, the Captain's not such a bad fellow, but stay away from those pirates!" **The mayor lectures us which we plainly ignore by putting our fingers in our ears only making the mayor angrier at us. Luffy and I just left the mayor when the chance came up knowing he would talk our ears off if we stay there too long.

When we arrive back, Makino had fixed juice which we both drank up greedily. It was a very good juice, and apparently grog is sort of beer for pirates in this dimension. I was still kind of hoping it was a delicious type of fruit juice. That made me a little depress after hearing that. _'Why does grog have to be a type of beer? Why couldn't be a daiquiri or something fruity beverage that I can try in the future, Chu~?' _I thought to myself while Luffy seems down because Makino did not have a clue on what we should do. I knew this was bound to happen so I just sigh and lay my head on the counter thinking about what to do. _'Hm, maybe we could play hide-n-seek, blind man bluff, adventurers, doctor… Um, may be not that one, Chu~. Luffy may want to end up being the doctor, and I prefer he did not operate on me.' _I thought sighing because I was unable to think of anything we can do right now. Before I could get even more frustrated, Makino voice snaps me back to reality.

"**The pirates have been out at sea for a long time."** Makino pauses thinking about the pirates which was obvious because of the somewhat daze look. I knew that she likes Shanks more than she lets on, but I should not do anything that may cause nothing but pain. Now that would make feel like an ass. **"Do you miss them, Luffy, Kira?" **Makino asks use which I nod with my ears lower showing my sorrow because I miss the red haired captain and his first mate. To be honest, I prefer the first mate over the captain because Ben actually acknowledge in my time of need.

"**After the way those mountain bandits humiliated them? Not at all!"** Luffy says looking very displease on their behavior. He was glaring at the glass that now only has ice in it while biting unto it with enough force to hold it in place, but not to break it. I know this because I can hear the glass whine a bit due to the pressure Luffy was putting on it. **"I really misjudged those guys! I thought they were brave and tough… But they're really just a bunch of whimps."** Luffy say causing me to sigh knowing he did not really mean it because I know deep down he still cares deeply for his pirate friends.

"**Are you sure about that?" **Makino asks as if trying to convince Luffy other wise and give him a piece of advice. To be honest, I would not have given it to him since he is a dunce and needs to learn things the hard way. Knowing this, my work has just double knowing that Luffy will likely not support me in certain areas which are financial, navigations, and cooking. I can see where we will have an issue later on which was navigation. I mean seriously I should have asked Ben to teach me or give me tips on navigation instead of just sleeping on the mascots head. **"Maybe sometimes it takes more courage not to fight." **Makino says as if it was one of the facts of life while I just tilt my head losing all focus on the navigationproblem. _'Huh, I thought that was call restraint not courage, Chu~? I mean courage is to face one's fears while restrain is to hold back. Why would restrain be confused with courage, Chu~?'_ I thought to myself soon hearing footsteps of a group of people heading this way as my ears pick-up. _'Is that Shanks and them coming back?'_ I thought excitingly as my ears perk up and my tail swings back so fast that it was a red blur with a white tip.

"**You just wouldn't understand Makino. A real man has to stand up for himself, no matter what."** Luffy says making me freeze in place and turn my head towards him with blinking as if in disbelief. I mean men should know which battles to pick and which to avoid. After all, it is a waste of time and energy just to fight with everyone without a strong enough reason or purpose. _'Luffy, a man cannot without a strong devotion. That motivation is what keeps a man going during the fight even when he is on his last leg, Chu~. To fight without a strong incentive is basically committing suicide. Depending on luck alone will not win battles, Chu~! Ugh, Why am I so work up? I know he will not get it until after a fight, Chu~! GAH! I want a virgin strawberry daiquiri right now, Chu~.' _I think to myself letting my head hit the counter with a loud thud causing both Luffy and Makino to look at me strangely.

"**I'm fine! I just really wish I can have my stuff animal, Eeyore, Chu~!"** I yell grabbing the sides of my head as I sat up again. _'I want my Eeyore back with me! I miss him, Chu~.'_ I thought to myself while Luffy laughs at my random mood swings. I am crying anime tears making Makino smile a bit. **"Is that right? I guess I don't understand."** Makino agreeing with Luffy earlier about being a 'man' who made a vein pop on my head while my hand turn into a fist. Before I could hit Luffy upside the head, the door opens, and I look towards it with Luffy with a big exciting smile to only be disappointed greatly by who came back in.

"**Make way for the** _**TERROR OF THE HIGHLANDS!**_**" **I recognize the voice to be none other than the stinky bandit leader, Higuma. **"No pirates today, eh? Smells** **better…"** Higuma says while I am thinking, _'Are you sure? It smelled a hell a lot better before you showed your ugly mug, Chu.' _I let out an inward growl towards the man who simply ignores me because he thought I was not a threat. _'I will make you regret the day you ignore, Kira Soji. I may not have a reason to kick your ugly ass now, but just you wait, I shall neuter you with a spork, Chu~… Mwahahaha.' _I am thinking to myself while imagining how as well as letting out a dark chuckle earning a concern glances from Makino. I quickly put on my 'innocent' face on as if trying not to look like a homicidal manic who just found a new toy. It works because of my adorableness, and the sheer fact I was a little girl with the fake notion of all little girls that are filled with everything nice and sweet. Seriously, who thinks little girls are the nicest people in the world?

"**We're **_**Customers! SERVE USE DRINKS!"**_ Higuma demands which nearly cause me to jump attack his fat ass, but Makino gave me a look that says 'stay-put'. I just puff out my chest and fold my hands over my chest not please by this at all which Luffy agrees with me there.

"**Looks like trouble found us, Luffy."** I mumble to Luffy while Makino was serving hideous looking bunch. Luffy nods with me as we 'observe' our 'guests' that enter the bar.


	6. Fox Finds New Trouble Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**Fox Finds New Trouble (Part 2)**

~*~3rd POV (Makino)~*~

Makino runs across the town sweating quite bit while heading towards the mayor's house. She soon sees the mayor home and tries to run even faster. Makino slams open the door catching the may sipping on some tea. **"MAYOR! We've got a problem!"** She says sweating due to the distance between her bar and the mayor's house.

The mayor is in shock and stares at Makino until something clicks in his mind. **"What's wrong, Makino!"** He shouts as if he was panicking like Makino.

"**It's Luffy and Kira…And the Mountain Bandits!"** Makino shouts as the mayor gasp, and they leave the home in a rush. Hoping to save the two children before any harm comes unto them.

~*~3rd POV (Luffy, Kira, and Higuma with his Bandits)~*~

Kira is currently being held by some random bandit while Luffy is being held by Higuma. Both of them have some bruises and cuts because they were fighting. Kira just looks worse than Luffy because she did not eat the Gum-Gum Fruit.

"**You've got a strange body, boy and girl." **The bandit says who was holding Kira making Kira's eyes widen in horror.

"**Oh, My, God… You're a kiddy fiddler, chu~!"** Kira shouts in horror struggling in the bandit's grip. She did not want to be touch by the bandit that she currently thought as a child molester. The bandit stares in horror at Kira and got piss because she called him a kiddy fiddler. Kira basically earn a whack on the head making her whimper in pain causing the bandit to smirk in victory, but soon he got piss hearing Kira mumble something like, **"That smirks only confirms it, pervert."** The bandit just ignores Kira for now. While the other bandits and Higuma just ignores what Kira says while Luffy just looks puzzle for a moment not sure what a kiddy fiddler is.

"**Our punches and kicks aren't hurting you** **at all, and you have fox ears and tail."** Another bandit says that was next to Higuma on his left side. Kira's red ears twitch out in annoyance. **"No, shit, Sherlock, chu~. I am a bloody fox, and Luffy is a rubber boy! God, chu~! You're so dense that Luffy seems normal!"** Kira shouts out with a vein ready to pop as well as an eye twitching at the obvious observation and stating the redundant. Of course, this earn Kira another pop on the head from the bandit causing Kira to growl at him.

"**HEY! WE GOTTA GO HELP LUFFY AND KIRA!"** One guy hiding behind the fence with a moustache yelling in desperation at the guy who has a fuzzy head like he shaved it couple a days ago.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY? THOSE BANDITS WOULD KILL US!"** The fuzzy head yells back sweating out of fear both of them unaware of Kira's super hearing and before the fuzzy could say anything else Kira yells out, **"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO F**KING HELP, THEN SHUT THE HELL UP, $$*****, CHU~!" **Earning her another wallop on her head cussing out the bandit along on the lines 'I will cut off your d**k with a butter knife and shove if down your throat while scooping out your eyes with a rusty spoon'. The three stay silent behind the fence looking very guilty because they were causing Kira's discomfort. Higuma stretches Luffy's cheek which made Kira get auto hit by the bandit who knew that Kira would say something about being pervert.

"**DARN YOU! YOU BETTER TAKE IT BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO KIRA!"** Luffy yells with his eyes dilated from all the rage and adrenal that is being pump right now. He prepares a punch for the Higuma which he saw coming. **"YOU JERK!"** Luffy scream out as he threw the punch and it stretches pass the bandit's head.

"**There are some weird creatures in the world…" **Higuma comments only making Kira just pulls an Excalibur face which is only intensify after what Higuma states next. **"Eh, rubber boy?" **Higuma says as he basically using Luffy's stretchable cheeks to sling Luffy to the ground.

"**Oh, My, God, you may call Luffy a weird creature, but you are by far the weirdest thing I have ever lay eyes upon. And that is putting it mildly, chu~."** Kira states with the same expression only to get hit which she bit into the guys arm this time. She had enough of this bull and wanted to kick some $$. Kira also did not want to be hit again by the kiddy fiddler any more. She runs to Luffy seeing if he was alright while the bandits look at them with smug look on their faces except for the one who got bitten. He looks like he was thinking of how to tortue Kira before killing her.

"**DARN YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU SO SORRY FOR THIS!"** Luffy shouts at Higuma and starts to sit up while Kira glares at Higuma sticking her tongue out at him. Kira rolls her eyes hearing Higuma say, **"I've discovered new life forms." ** Kira points at Higuma making him piss realizing why she was pointing at them.

"**Maybe I'll sell you two to a freak show… I bet they'll pay good money for you two."** Higuma says placing his hand on his chin like he was thinking. Kira just shakes her head and sighs at how stupid the bandits were and soon snaps to Luffy hearing him yell, **"YAAAAHH!"** Luffy ran towards Higuma with a wooden plank trying to hit him with. Higuma lifts up his leg saying, **"You stubborn little… BRAT!"** He yells as his stomp on Luffy's head making Kira very worry and run towards him to only get caught by another one of the bandits. It was a different bandit from the kiddy fiddler which made her partially relief, but a little angry at the same time.

"**I didn't say anything to offend you both. I was just drinking and talking to my men." **Higuma says trying to act like he was innocent, but Luffy and Kira glare at him as he steps a bit harder on Luffy's head.

"**YES YOU DID! YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE!"** Luffy yells as Higuma steps harder on Luffy's face making Kira struggle again even though her body was rejecting that idea. Kira could feel pain coming back since her adrenal rush as well as her rage begins to disappear. She felt like whimpering, but holds it in as well as the tears because the pain was becoming abundant.

"**CURSE THAT LUFFY AND KIRA! WHY'D THEY HAD TO PICK A FIGHT WITH THOSE GUYS!"** A guys yells inside a house looking out of the window with another guy standing next to him both looking torn on what to do. Unfortunally, their fear kept them from helping Kira and Luffy. Kira lost all respect to the men in this town knowing they were filled with a bunch of sissies who chicken out of any fight.

"**MOVE YOUR FOOT…"** Luffy shouts trying to get out from Higuma's boot making Kira feel worse for not being able to help Luffy. She feels so useless right now because she could not help Luffy at all. Kira's ear twitch picking up sounds of two people walking towards them and look over towards where the mayor and Makino heading in their direction.

"**LET THE CHILDREN GO… Please."** The mayor begs catching the bandits' attention making Kira feel both sorrow and anger. She was sad because this only prove how useless she was and angry because the mayor was force into begging for their lives. He soon bows in front of the bandits before beginning his plead, **I don't know what Luffy and Kira did… and I have no intentions of fighting you people… But if its money you want, you'll get it. Just don't hurt those children!"** The mayor basically trying everything in his power to convince the bandits to let Kira and Luffy go. Kira looks down where her eyes were cover over with her hair feeling like she rather die than to see this. She only stays here for a few days and already is treated like one of their own even if she was a complete stranger. Kira may be intense pain, but her tears were not from physical pain. The true reason she was crying is because she was touch by what they were trying to do for her and Luffy sake. Kira hears Luffy say **"Mayor!" **as if he too was in disbelief on what the mayor was doing.

"**But I'm afraid it's too late. No one can save these brats now. They have done the unpardonable… They attacked me…"** Higuma says as if Luffy and Kira did wrong, but Kira only reacted with an eye twitch of anger.

"**And they called me names. I can't take that from these Rubber Spined and Annoying Fox Freaks!" **Higuma yells as he stomps on Luffy's head twice to show how piss he was which did not help with Kira's anger as her growls intensifies.

"**YOU STARTED THIS, BANDIT! YOU MOUNTAIN MACAQUE!" **Luffy insulting Higuma causing me to smile at Luffy knowing he knew how to piss people off.

"**YEAH! YOU PATHECTIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN LET ALONE BEING, YOU KIDDY FIDDLER!"** Kira shouts out after Luffy say his piece because if Luffy is going to die, then so will she. Kira felt as if she did not yell her piece in, then she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"**That does it. I'm not going to sell neither of you. I'm gonna kill you both!" **Higuma says unsheathing his blade and prepares it to slash into Luffy's head. Kira struggles even hard trying her hardest against the pain to try and escape. She wanted to protect Luffy because he was like a brother she had wanted.

"**KIRA! LUFFY!"** Makino shouts trying desperately to think of something to save the two children.

"**PLEASE FORGIVE THEM!"** The mayor begs wanting the two children to be spare neither noticing Captain Shanks walking from behind them.

"**I was wondering what was going on…"** Captain Shanks comment with his hat lower where his eyes were shaded. Both Makino and the mayor were shock and surprise that Shanks was behind him. **"Nobody came to greet us at the harbor."** Shanks finish while looking at the scene before him seeing that Kira was in worse condition than Luffy. **"Oh, it's you Mountain Bandits again!"** Shanks say stating the obvious like the bandits earlier making Kira eye to twitch as well as her ears. Kira hears Makino say,** "Captain Shanks!" **Kira only guess that it was because no one expected him to show up.

"**LUFFY! I THOUGHT YPUR PUNCH WAS AS POWERFUL AS A PISTOL." **Shanks yell loud enough for Luffy to hear even though both of his ears are cover either by a boot or the ground. Luffy did not like that comment very well and currently in their situation, neither did Kira.

"**...! NOT NOW, CAPT'N!"** Luffy shouts in an angry tone because facial moment was difficult when your face is being step on. Higuma did not look like he doesn't care at all and just stare at Shanks like he was nothing more than an insect. **"HMPH! You pirates are still here? Taking a break from your cleaning duties?"** Higuma asks really not caring about Shanks or his crew on bit making Kira just sighs and shakes her head. She sees Ben and tries to wave to him only to get pop on the head which made Ben a bit piss as well as Shanks.

"**I don't know what you want, but you better back off before you get hurt. Come any closer and we'll have to kill you… cowards." **Higuma says as one of his men went to Shanks to point at gun at his head. He pulls down the hammer while pointing it at Shanks's head.

"**Didn't you hear him? Come any closer… Or I'll blow your head off! Ha, Ha, Ha!" **He laughs while pointing a gun to Shanks head while the others giggle like a bunch of school girls. Kira's eye twitches a bit as if she wishes to end the stupidity now.

"**Hey! Best, you tell your lover over there to put away the gun. Seriously, he will become a dead man."** Kira tells the man holding her causing Shanks to chuckle as well as Ben. Unfortunally, this comment earns her another hit which she bit in to the guy's hand causing him to move his hand away. The guy just glare at the little fox girl in his arms knowing letting her go was not an option.

"**Kira's right. You're putting your life on the line by pointing that at me."** Shanks say turning his head to look at the bandit with a calm expression while the guy with the gun looks shock.

"**Huh? What're you talking about?"** The bandit says as if he did not get the warning at all which made Kira's ear lower to where what is about to happen would not hurt so much.

"**I'm saying it's not safe to point guns." ** Shanks say pointing at the gun causing the bandit to get too distracted to notice the meat loving pirate point his gun to the guys head. Soon a loud bang could be heard as the gun wielding bandit's corpse drop to the ground with a bullet wound through his head. All the bandits were in shock as well as the mayor and Makino, but for Luffy and Kira, they were amazed. Kira's ears and tail perk up in amazement which she will soon regret it.

"**NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!" ** One bandit shouts which made Kira wince and it continues to get worse. **"WHAT'VE YOU DONE?" **Another one of the bandits shouts this one closer to Kira making tears form in her eyes. **"THAT WASN'T FAIR!"** The bandit shouts out while holding Kira causes her to bite the arm he was holding me with. He screams while dropping her rather harshly on the ground head first. Kira is daze for a moment but is able to recover a bit to dodge the attempt of recapturing her. She knew that she must try to regain her senses fully before running anywhere. Kira manages to continue to doge until she was next to the dead corpse soon feeling very woozy from moving around while still recovering. Before the bandit could take another chance the pirates speak causing him to remember they were there.

"**FAIR?"** One crew member shouts as if it was the most usurp thing they have ever heard. **"Stop whinning Land-Lubbers! You're not dealing with saints here." ** Ben says as if it was a fact and looks at Kira who just sat there staring at imaginary stars which made him really mad.

"**WE'RE PIRATES! AND WE DON'T PLAY BY THE RULES!" **Shanks shouts out at the bandits looking more focus and serious while everyone ignores Kira while she says, **"Closet Monkeys steal underwears… Oooh, pretty stars."** The pirates clearly knew that Kira is suffering from the concussions she receives in the bandits' captivity.

"**THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"** The bandit with a bleeding arm that had held Kira shouts at them. The bandits knew that they were out of their league against Shanks' crew.

"**Listen up… You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me… You can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But…"** Shanks pause making sure that those words were sinking in for the bandits before continuing with his speech, **"GOOD REASON OR NOT… NOBODY HURTS ANY FRIEND OF MINE!" **Shanks shout at the bandits as serious as he could be with his teeth clenching and his eyes showing a dangerous spark.

"**Friend?"** Luffy says as if he was honor to be friends as well as that they consider him as his friend. Kira soon just stare at Shanks as if finally coming back to reality from her concussion land. Ben smiles at Kira as she smiles back showing her fangs as well as blood on her chin and clothing. He just raises an eyebrow as if questioning himself on whether to ask if that was even hers.

"**HAHAHAHA! NICE SPEECH, VERY INTIMIDATING!"** Higuma shouts unaffected by Shanks speech or very serious look on his face. Kira knew he was dead and soon remembers he does die. Unfortunally, it is because the local fish monster eats him. She suddenly felt sorry for the sea monster because to eat something like Higuma would cause any creature a bellyache. Kira's ears were lower as if she was saddened by something, but Ben thought it was due to the fact she could not help out. He did not know that it was actually pity for the fish monster.

"**You pirates spend your time floating around in your little ship. AND YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND UP TO MOUNTAIN BANDITS? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"** Higuma shouts at Shanks not fully grasping the fact that Shanks dealt with people far more powerful than he is. Kira just sigh knowing how this will end but did not say anything as she felt very tired as well as extremely sore. Higuma soon points at Shanks ordering his man, **"KILL THEM!"** Every one of his men charge at Shanks and them which Kira soon realize she was in the middle of the two. Ben basically stands in front of me with a cigarette in his mouth. The men yell out, **"DIE!"** while Ben takes out his long rifle and says, **"Cap'n… I'll take care of this."** Shanks seem shock at first but silently give him the okay.

Ben takes his lit cigarette and stabs it in the middle of the first bandit that had charged at them. The man fell backwards holding the spot yelling out in pain which Kira just stare at the fallen man noticing it was not two who held her because there was no bite marks. Soon the rest came yelling,** "YAAAAA!" **which Ben just takes his long rifle and hold it as a bat. When the bandits were in range, he swings his long rifle in one mighty blow. Kira is amaze by this and claps her hands rather fast showing she enjoyed watching everyone get K. by a rifle. Ben just places another cigarette in his mouth and holds his rifle pointing it towards Higuma while lighting his cigarette. Kira's eyes sparkle thinking Ben was bad$$ while her tail swings so excitingly. **"You were saying something about Mountain Bandits and Pirates?"** He says while pulling the hammer back from his rifle ready to shoot at Higuma. Kira soon fell unconscious because her body said that it was time to rest due to pain. **"If you wanna fight us… You better bring a battleship."** Ben simply states still holding his gun at Higuma who was in shock. Luffy, Makino, and the Mayor were amazed by how powerful he was.

"**BUT… THE BRAT STARTED IT!"** Higuma shouts in desperation sweating in fear and shaking a bit because he is panicking now.

"**Doesn't matter, there's a price on your head, isn't there?"** Shanks states as he remembers the bandit showing off his wanted posted to everyone. Kira just lay sleeping quietly next to a dead man's corpse as well as an unconscious man. Ben lifts up Kira's sleeping figure feeling her curling up to him from warmth. Higuma panicked and threw a smoke bomb catching everyone off guard while some states, **"SMOKE BOMB!" **Soon Higuma shouts out, **"C'MERE KID!"** grabbing Luffy.

"**HEY! LET GO!"** Luffy shouts trying to escape only to be capture by Higuma. Once the smoke clears both Luffy and Higuma were gone.

"**LUFFY!"** Shanks yell and soon turn to the meat eating crew mate and begins to yell with both his hands on his head, **"OH NO! I LET HIM ESCAPE! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE LUFFY!"** Shanks look as if he was a worry mother who just lost her kid.

"**Calm down, Captain! We'll all go out and look for him! WE'LL FIND HIM!"** The meat eating crew mate shout as well trying to calm down the over hype up Captain. Ben just grin at how the captain was behaving.


	7. A Fox's Promise & Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji.

**A Fox's Promise & Farewell**

~*~Kira POV~*~

After two or three days, Luffy and I were at the docks to see Shanks off. I remember what Luffy told me about his missing arm. I end up making fry chicken just to keep Luffy from balling his eyes out again. I can understand feeling extremely guilty, but to be honest, I would not feel too guilty because I am a little kid. Seriously, if we could not handle the Mountain Bandits, then how in Hell do we face off with a giant sea monster.

Anyway, I stood next to Luffy making sure that I was at least two feet away. I did not want my ears to start bleeding from his constant loud voice.

"**So you won't be coming back to this village after this voyage?"** Luffy asks with his mouth open in shock making me pinch the middle of my eyebrows out of agitation. _'I feel like I am a nanny now… I just hope he matures faster or at least to the point where he is not redundant, chu~.'_ I think to myself feeling as if I was ready to just jump into the ocean and drown.

"**That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time. Maybe too long." **Shanks say looking off in a random direction while Luffy just stare up at him. I am finding myself wondering what is up with Shanks since he is never this serious for long. **"Are you two sad?"** Shanks ask us, and I look at the sea for a moment.__

"**Yeah, but I won't say good-bye because I believe we will meet again someday…"** I say while looking out at the ocean which is why I am feeling like this. I must look like a sage because I could tell that Shanks was looking at me with more respect than before.

"**Yeah, I'm sad… But I won't ask to take me with you. I've Decided To Become A Pirate On My Own With Kira!" **Luffy states loudly like he was saying the sky is blue making my ears twitch in annoyance. _'When did I agree to this? Damn, you Luffy and your Stupidity, CHU~!'_ I think to myself glaring a little at Luffy while imaging what I will do with him that dealt with a monkey and string. Shanks chuckle at us seeing that Luffy was completely oblivious to my glaring.

"**It wouldn't do you any good. You're both still too little!" **Shanks say sticking his tongue out causing me to glare at him even though it looks too adorable to be acknowledge as a threat. **"There's no way you and Kira can become a pirate!" **Shanks state the challenge and egging both me and Luffy. I was about to pounce on him only to feel someone staring at me. I look around while Luffy accepts the challenge.

"**OH, YES, WE WILL! ONE DAY** KIRA AND I WILL HAVE A SHIP AND CREW BETTER THAN YOURS! AND WE'LL HAVE THE BIGGEST HOARD OF TREASURE IN THE WORLD! I'M GONNA TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES WITH KIRA!" Luffy shouts making me fall over holding my ears with tears of pain threatening to come out. Ben and everyone else were staring at us though mainly at Luffy. Ben just gave a small smile, and I could see in his eyes a sympathetic look. _'You may be awesomely cool, but damn, you can't help me!"_I think miserably to myself and slowly stand up being restrained by another member of the crew because I was about to pounce on Luffy. I want to slap him with a swordfish partially hoping to 'accidently' stab him with it.

"**Hmm… You're gonna be better than us, huh?"** Shanks say mostly to himself as he reaches towards his hat. **"Well, then… Do me a favor…"** Shanks say as he takes his hat off and place on Luffy's head and continue**, "Keep this hat safe for me?"** Luffy is shock before lowering his head trying to hide the tears that were coming out. I could feel the tears threatening to come out because I will miss Shanks too. **"This hat means a lot to me… Kira, I want you to have this."** I look at him with a shock express as he hands me a shiny chain that had as locket with a wolf sitting. My eyes begin to water as he places it on my neck wanting to cry. I gave him a small hug before he stands up seeing some tears fall from my eyes. **"Promise that you'll give it back to me someday… When you two become a great pirate."** Shanks say before turning and headed towards his ship.

~*~3rd POV (Shanks and Crew)~*~

"**Those kid are gonna make something of themselves."** Ben says to his captain as the captain pauses still looking towards the ship with Ben turning his head a bit.

"**Yeah… Luffy acts just like I did when I was a kid."** Shanks say as they soon aboard the ship and set sail.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I miss Shanks, and it is only a couple of hours since they left. I did not eat anything for dinner because I was not hungry making Makino concern while Luffy just ate happily.

'_I miss them so bad, chu~… but something is still wrong.. What could it be, chu~?'_ I think to myself soon remembering the bandit fight, and suddenly it hit me. _'How am I going to train?'_ I think to myself soon hearing my window open which cause me to turn my head sharply. I see a tall woman with short white hair with wolf ears and tail wearing a black top. She had blue eyes that glow brightly in the darkness of night. She is wearing black pants looking like a ninja than anything else.

"**Evening Pup, are you ready to be kidnapped? Also don't yell, it will only lead you to pain."** The wolf woman says calmly looking as if she meant what she said. I just stand up and walk towards her pausing while looking at the door where Luffy and Makino supposedly were.

"**I know you are thinking about telling them what is going on. I will leave them a note as well as a promise to return you… After all, do you wish to become stronger?"**The woman states as if she could tell what is on my very mind. I just nod, and she simply threw a kunai with a letter attach to it. I stare at her as if saying 'you-plan-this-beforehand' which earns me a wolfy grin before everything went black.

.com/imgres?q=Anime+wolf+girl&start=97&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&rlz=1I7ADBF_en&biw=1024&bih=596&addh=36&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=fXgpRqih5AEZnM:&imgrefurl=.org/comments/code/3998838/&docid=6dEoyCKKrttMSM&imgurl=.org/media/pms/c/it/x7/de/wolf_&w=296&h=500&ei=tr1fT9SOAoeagwel5YGUCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=125&sig=103016191033357576810&page=5&tbnh=134&tbnw=80&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:97&tx=24&ty=75


	8. A Fox's 10 Year Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**A Fox's 10 Year Reunion**

~*~3rd POV (Kira and Luna)~*~

Walking into the village, a dark red hair woman and a human size wolf walks down a dirt road heading towards Partys Bar. Her hair reaches down her butt while her black cowboy hat sits on her head shading her bright blue-green eyes from sunlight. Her skin is a bit pale, but has more of a healthy glow than before. The redhead is wearing a silken white dress shirt with three top buttons undone and black dress pants lying on top of black cowboy boots. She had some shiny bangles on her wrist while her other had a watch. Her silver necklace with the silver wolf locket is tuck under her shirt.

The wolf next to her on her right side fur is white as snow and has a wolf like grin on its face. It moves in pace with the woman and wears a spiked black leather collar with a crescent moon hanging from it. The wolf's eyes were blue, but seems to be able to glow even in day time which is hard to notice unless in the shade.

"**Master, are you sure you want to come? You hate small boats and getting wet."** The redhead says glancing at the wolf as if making sure the wolf understands what's in store. The wolf just chuckles almost human like, but continue to look ahead.

"**Don't worry, pup. Your safety is more important than my dislikes… Also there might be cute guys along the way."** The wolf says with a creepy grin making the redhead take a step to the side with a sweatdrop on her head. The redhead just places a hand on her hat feeling as if she did not want to hear anything more from her 'Master'. Both soon arrive in front of the bar, and as soon as she walks in, the redhead is tackle to the ground by a red blur.

"**KIRA! YOU'RE BACK!... Can you make some fry chicken?"** Luffy who is wearing a red vest with three gold buttons and jean shorts asks while on top of Kira making the wolf laugh.

"**Damn, Luffy, couldn't you just greet me like a normal being? And I will not make any fry chicken. Oh! Hey, Makino, how are you?"** Kira asks pushing a pouting Luffy off and looking at Makino with a small smile. Makino was giggling at Kira because she was talked into the ground by the overexcited boy and stares at the wolf.

"**Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Luna, and I trained Kira for the past ten years."** The wolf introduces herself in a polite manner which caught Makino and Kira off guard. Luffy just look even more excited and points at the wolf before screaming, **"COOL! A TALKING CAT!" ** Kira just stare in shock and fear because Luffy just say the one thing that makes her Master piss. Luna is just staring at him with a demonic aura around her ready to kill the boy while Luffy was just grinning like a fool.

Luna jump on Luffy and begin beating him up in wolf form with Luffy shouting 'stop' or 'hey, stop that'. **"I'M A WOLF! A WOLF, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"** Luna shouts at Luffy still icking his ass making Kira and Mankio just sweatdrop.

**-Skip-**

"**Jeeze, Master, did you really have to go overboard on him? He is just an idiot and my captain."** Kira says finishing bandaging up the poor injured boy who was cover in bruises, scratches, and bite marks. Makino finishes bring out some supplies to help Kira take care of Luffy's wounds while Luna looks superior sitting like she owns him.

"**The idiot needs to learn the difference between a cat and dog. It is very dishonorable and disrespectful to even joke about that. Pup, I taught you to be proud of being who you are. You are a fox which is greatly respected both sides. A fox has flexibility and cunning of a clever cat, but your form and strength comes from a dog. So do not ever make a huge mistake like your **_**'Captain'**_**."** Luna says giving advice to Kira and making sure Luffy stays silent by giving a warning glare at him. Makino comes back in with food for the three of them which Luna politely thanks Makino which was copied by Kira. Luffy just chow down on his food.

**-Skiping-**

"**Oh, Luffy, my master is coming along tomorrow when we set sail. I haven't fully finished my training, and my master decided to make sure I do not die."** Kira says while Luffy let out a small whine when it came to the 'die' part, but he had a big grin about Luna coming along.

"**Cool! Now, I have three crew members!" **Luffy shouts as he lifts both his arms up the air so excited about having a talking wolf and Kira on his crew. Kira just laugh while Luna just shakes her head though thinking on how cute the kid was.

"**I set up the room for you two to stay in for tonight."** Makino says with a smile happy that Kira and Luffy was back together again. She is also happy that they came here the day before they left so they could catch up with her.

"**Oh, I'll pay for it, Makino… I just don't feel right staying her for free."** Kira says which Makino first denies until Kira finally wins giving enough beli for room and board. Kira says good-night and went to bed with Luna following her.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I am in my room that Makino prepare for me and laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with Luna laying on the foot of the bed. I am thinking about everything that I would miss which soon leads me to thinking about my real family. I just sigh knowing there was nothing I could do about that, but that hole in my heart will stay for a bit.

"**So… What do you think of the Monkey boy?"** Luna asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes as if she was planning something.

"**He is just a friend. Why? Hoping I will be romantically involve?"** Kira asks Luna looking at her with a raise eyebrow which Luna tries to look innocent. I could see through Luna's disguise by the mischievous glint that refuses to be hidden. Luna soon pouts seeing she got caught in her own trap.

"**Fine, I just wanted to mess you with two. Even though he is cute, I doubt he would even know what a Penis is for."** Luna says commenting on Luffy's intelligence which I partially agree with her, but I am not going to say it. She knew I did agree with her because of her wolf like smirk that claim her face. **"Do you think he is well endowed? I mean he may not been bless in brilliance, but may be in the other area."** She says making my face turn a bit red, and I just cover my face in embarrassment.

"**You know you're a pervert, right? Now go to sleep!"** I whisper loudly before turning to the side earning a chuckle from Luna who just lays her head on her paws. I slowly close my eyes just to open them again after getting a 'certain imagine'. I curse under my breath before trying again and think of something else.


	9. Setting Sail To Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Setting Sail To Disaster**

~*~3rd POV (Docks)~*~

Kira is on the wooden docks helping place the supplies in the dingy making sure that Luffy was already in the boat. She is not going to ask his help because she knows that he'll eat all the supplies before they even set sails. Luna is also making sure the boy stays put and did not move so much.

"**BYE EVERYONE! HAVE A GRAND LIFE!"** Kira shouts waving at every villager before getting on the boat and setting sail. Luffy did the same, but nearly fell over board for moving around too much making Kira and Luna nearly have a heart attack.

~*~3rd POV (Shore)~*~

"**Well, they're finally setting out, eh, Mayor?"** Makino asks looking at the disappearing figures on a small dingy. She is smiling happily because they are going after their dreams. Secretly, Makino feels a pang of sorrow because she misses them already, but it was not enough to put a damper on her smile. **"I'll miss those rascals."** She says knowing that is the truth.

"**But if they do become a pirate, they will bring shame to the village."** The mayor says as he wraps his arms around his chest in a huff not happy about this. Though he secretly is happy that they are going after their dreams, the mayor just wish it did not deal with being a pirate.

"**I NEVER THOUGHT THEY WOULD REALLY DO IT!"** The fish mongrel proclaims and laughs at his own misjudgment. He places his hand on his stomach while giving out a good hearty laugh.

~*~3rd POV (In the Dingy)~*~

After being at a good distance, Kira just lay back placing her hat on her face trying to catch some sleep. She could not get any sleep by Luna's statement, Luffy snoring, and someone yelling outside. Luffy is just sitting near the rowers just in case he needed to row while Luna let her ears twitch with her eyes close.

"**We're about to have guest soon."** Luna says while her eyes were still close, but her ears were focus to the direction of the sound. Kira lifts up her hat and groans not wanting to wake up while Luffy looks around like an excited kid hearing Santa is coming.

"**Where? Is it a mermaid?"** Luffy asks getting loud and annoying making Kira growl a bit along with Luna hating the loud tone. Suddenly the boat begins to rock, and the local 'sea monsters' appears. Luffy was surprise by saying,** "Whoa… Kira, Luna, do you want it?"** Kira shakes her head while Luna is thinking of something out of proportion. Kira sighs looking at Luna with a raise eyebrow as Luffy grins bigger facing the 'sea monster'.

"**Our Local Sea Monster! Sorry I have to do this… But here's an attack I've been perfecting since the last time we met!"** Luffy says pulling his right arm back holding shoulder with his left hand preparing his attack.

"**GUM-GUM…"** Luffy says placing more weight on his back leg and lifting his front leg a bit focusing on the 'sea monster' that was charging at them. Kira just lay back resting like before while Luna watches with some interest wondering what the kid is doing. **"…PISTOL!" **Luffy shouts letting his right arm stretch hitting the side of the fish's jaw sending the giant fish flying and K. the beast. Luna stares wide eyes at Luffy at his ability at first not believing that Kira told her about Luffy being made out of rubber. Luffy rocked the boat a bit but nothing too bad happen where Kira had to move.

"**HMPH! That's What You Get, You Darn Fish!" **Luffy says as his arm fully returns to its normal length which Luna starts to wonder what other things the kid could stretch.

"**I wonder what else he can stretch out. Also how long it would stretch." **Luna whispers with a creepiest grin only to get hit in the head by a blushing Kira knowing exactly how her master gets.

"**Hmmm…First things first. I've got to get a crew!"** Luffy says flexing his arm not paying attention to a blushing Kira and a hurt Luna. He seems to be thinking about his crew more as he continues, **"I think about ten men should do. And I'll need a pirate flag!"** Luffy says while Kira went back to sleep and Luna just stare out of the ocean with a bump on her head.

"**LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE I COME! I'M GOING TO BECOME WITH KIRA… THE KINGOF THE PIRATES!"** Luffy shouts causing Kira to shot up from how loud it was, and Luna nearly fell off because it surprises her to jump. Both of them look at Luffy with a powerful glare.

"**DON'T YELL LIKE THAT! DUMBASS!"** Both Kira and Luna yell at the same time at Luffy for startling them when they were relaxing. Luffy just rub the back of his head looking a bit confuse before realizing that both Kira and Luna has sensitive hearing. He apologize only to hear both of them sighing before going back to what they were doing.

**-Skipping-**

Sailing at sea, Luna wakes up Kira while Luffy is lying back holding a paddle close to him to his chest. Kira listen to hear and soon see a huge whirlpool that is a _'lot'_ bigger than illustrated in both comic book and T.V. show,

"**Wow! What A Great Day!"** Luffy says in his normal tone while Kira and Luna stare at him with an Excalibur face. Both knew he was an idiot, but they underestimated how much of an idiot he can be. **"The Weather's So Nice! Who'd have thought this voyage would end so soon?"** Luffy asks realizing the whirlpool is sucking them while Luna already left leaving Kira and Luffy in the dingy. Luna has complete faith in Kira that she will survive on her own.

"**Hard to believe that we're getting sucked into this giant whirlpool…Maybe we were a little careless…"** Luffy says looking at Kira who glare at him like it was not her fault he was an idiot. He looks around to see that Luna was gone. **"Where is Luna?"** Luffy asks Kira who just simply shrugs not sure herself where Luna might be.

"**Well, nothing we can do. I doubt swimming will matter in this case. The suction of the whirlpool is too powerful for me, and you can't even swim."** Kira says while Luffy nods soon both getting soak by sea water. Before Kira could say anything, Luffy stuff her in a barrel before getting into on just before the boat went under. **"LUFFY! YOU'RE SO F**KING DEAD ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS F**KING BARREL, YOU** **MOTHERF**KER!" **Kira yells as loud as she could before feeling herself being drag away by a random current to somewhere unknown not liking her situation at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you greetings andmany thanks.

**Kira:** Why are you being too formal? Even Luna is not _that_ formal.

**Luna: **Hey! What is that suppose to mean! *vein appear on her head*

**Kira:**I did not mean to be offensive. You are polite to a point where it does not sound stiff.

**Luna: **uh? *tilts head to side out of confusion*

**Too_Deep:** She means how I geeted everyone.

**Luna: **Oh... When are the sexy people coming?

**Kira:** Luna *shakes head in disgust* you're going to scare them off before Luffy can force them to join.

**Luna: **Oh, pluh-leeease, they are a bunch of wimps if they can't handle me.

**Too_Deep: **Enough! All I wanted to do is say thanks to the people. Now Shut up and let me thank them properly! *silencing Kira and Luna*

**Too_Deep:** Okay, Thank you to OkamiNeko-chan and lunarqua for putting this Story on Alert! :) Also Thanks again to lunarqua for favoriting! I will try to update as often as I can for you!


	10. Fox Meets The Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Fox Meets The Hunter**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I finally land near an island where I can get out of this barrel that Luffy stuff me in just as the boat got suck under. I break out of the barrel to see I am under the docks of the island which I just let out a sigh. I knew there were two ways of getting out of this barrel and into the island which both requires me getting wet.

"**Damn, you Luffy. I hope you're having as much fun as I am right now."** I sarcastically mumble to myself knowing that the little runt would have fun even with a plastic bag. I slowly lift myself out making sure not to rock the barrel so much that it tip over to where I end up like looking like a drown rat. I hear someone heading this way which cause me to stiff up since I did not know that person, and it could be an enemy. I soon hear a familiar voice making my eye twitch as with my ears out of annoyance since I recognized it to be Luna's.

"**Aw, is pup stuck? Don't worry, pup. I'll help you."** Luna says in a mocking tone in her human form, but her snow white hair reaches her shoulders. She grabs both of my hands, and with one little tug, I soon find myself sitting on the docks. I stand up dusting myself not saying a word to Luna who is now pouting at me which does not work on me anymore. **"Aw, pup, do you have to be so mean? I did save you from getting wet."** Luna says in a hurtful tone and lowers her ears and made her tail stop to look pitiful only to see me glaring at with such a powerful glare.

"**You left me and Luffy. You were not stuff in a cramp barrel where your own chest was suffocating you. AND **_**You Were Now Drifting For A Long Period Of Time**_**." **I said to her emphasizing how long I was stuck in the barrel which was three to four hours. She just stays silent for a bit knowing I had a point and decides to try to change topics.

"**Okay, pup, you are right. I did not foresee the idiot stuffing you into a barrel. How about this: I buy you lunch. I know you are hungry, and I do owe you for abandoning you with the idiot."** Luna says as my stomach rumbles a bit signaling that I was hungry which I agree to because it is rare for Luna to pay. She leads the way to a restaurant name **Food Foo** which I found odd because it sounds like the food knows how to fight. We were lead to a table for two with people staring at us which I am use to as well as Luna. After all, it is not very often you see a fox lady and wolf woman at the same time in a restaurant or anywhere else for that matter. I see a little girl with two pigtails holding her brunette hair wearing a striped dress hooded outfit. She was adorable and my master also agrees because she made the comment 'What an adorable child.' Her mother is like an older version of her, but her hair had more volume to it and is short. She is wearing a dark short sleeve shirt and a loose dress that reaches her knees.

"**Welcome to Food Foo, how may I serve you two ladies today?"** A young man asks wearing a lower half apron with a button up dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair was neatly gel back because of the smell that I and Luna picks up.

"**Oh, I would like the steak special while my friend will get the grill flounder dish. Also would like two fruit parfait with one glass of red wine for me and a cup of sweet tea for my foxy friend."** Luna orders making me glare at her when she calls me _'foxy'_ which I knew how she meant it to.I get an odd look from the waiter as if wanting to ask something, but I just wave him off not wanting to be question. He leaves to get our orders and tells us it will be out soon which I just sigh hold my head with my right palm.

"**Well, he's cute."** Luna says trying to lighten things up making me sigh and lift my head up looking at her for a moment. She has yet to tell me how she arrives here without any sense of direction because the winds could the wind changes, it carries the scent and other scents along with it making it very difficult to pin-point where the scent comes from.

"**Okay, I happen to know this island was nearby, but it is further from the uncharted one. Also did some exploring as well, found a handsome man that was tied up on a cross… Sad really, I notice most men here are on edge about something... May be we should see that man. He probably got some answers."** Luna says to me in a 'hush-hush' tone to make sure no one else could hear us making me raise my eyebrow. _'Why is she whispering this...? Oh, well, I am guessing it deals with the Marines and is something illegal.'_ I think to myself rubbing my temples because of the headache I am getting from my master. I soon smell out food making my stomach growl a bit loudly making me blush. It is so embarrassing when your stomach's growling is loud enough to be heard.

"**Here is your steak special… And your grill flounder dish. Your fruit parfait is currently being chilled. Oh and here are your drinks, ladies."** The waiter says politely giving up our dishes and drinks which we thanked him. I begin to eat my grill flounder which was delicious while Luna ate her steak. We politely ate our meals trying not to make everyone think were just a bunch of animals.

**-Skipping-**

~*~3rd POV (In front of Marine Base)~*~

"**Okay, Luna, tell me… Why are we at the Marine base again?" **Kira asks her ears twitch around nervously while Luna just stares at the ugly barber shop sign base. Luna lets her ear twitch trying to hone in a certain sound which Kira knew must be the 'handsome' man's breathing.

"**Because I would like to know why the men are on edge, and why would a man be left outside in this heat."** Luna says as she continues on trying to pick up the sound making Kira sigh a bit knowing where this is going. _'You're just curious if they actually take the guy's shirt off… Why do I have to be stuck with a perv?'_Kira thought to herself with a sigh before Luna begins to walk in one direction which Kira follows. She is being held responsible for Luna because they were both in the restaurant together enjoying a meal. Kira knows that would get them both in trouble because she would be considered her accomplice. Luna continues and stops at a certain wall which made Kira stop and look at the wall for a moment. **"Okay, the man is behind this wall… Do you want to see him?"** Luna asks which Kira just nod while letting a sigh out as both of them climb up the wall. The wall was approximately about ten to eleven feet tall, but made out of stone which left plenty of nooks and crannies for scaling the wall. Kira and Luna made it to the top at the same time making Luna have a pout wanting to beat Kira in the climb. Kira just sigh looking out on the field seeing the man that Luna was talking about.

The man wore a dark green almost black bandanna over his head shading his onyx color eyes and the same color pants and boots. He had a white shirt that was a bit tan and had spots of blood on it. He had three golden earrings that appear like teardrops. On his waist he wears a bright green Haramaki.

~*~Zolo's POV~*~

I sense two presences over by the wall, and I look directly at them to my surprise and wonder. The two presences were two females, but one has white wolf ear while the other had red fox ears which caught me off guard. I never seen beings like that and make me wonder if it is the heat or lack of food. The wolf woman stares at me as if sizing me up for something while the fox woman hits the wolf on the head whispering something to her.

"**Luna, stop trying to undress him with your eyes! I apologize for my master's behavior, but can you tell us what is going on here? Luna says everybody is on edge like rabbits that are on alert."** The fox woman asks while the wolf woman who is apparently Luna mutters out something holding her head. The fox woman just glares at Luna and soon turns attention towards me. Her eyes were a very light blue to where it glows underneath the shade of her black cowboy hat.


	11. Fox Meets ButtChin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Fox Meets Butt-Chin**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

I stare at bandanna man for a while that I soon was tackle by my Captain which causes Luna to laugh so hard to nearly fall off the wall. A little boy with big glasses that were circular instead of squared wearing Marine color clothing looks concern yet scared at the same time. Luna just glances at the boy and jumps down from the fence pulling Luffy off me.

"**Luffy, sweetie, you may want to run."** Luna advised to Luffy seeing the demonic aura that was causing the boy with glasses to nearly piss himself. Luffy tilts his head to the side staring at me not grasping the whole warning about me wanting to kill him.

"**Hi Kira…! Oh, this is Koby. He's going to join the Navy!"** Luffy introduces the frighten child who stutters an 'H-hello Miss.' I just sigh responding, **"Hello Koby, my name is Kira and the white hair woman is Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you… Luffy, there is a man on the other side who looks very strong."** I see him climbing the fence which is next to him and look again at the man before.

"**Don't you mean hot or sexy beast. OUCH! What did I do?"** Luna says after I threw a piece of the stone wall that fence the area. Koby just climb up the wall to fall down screaming both me and Luna to deaf.

"**A B-BLACK BANDANNA AND A HARAMAKI SLASH! I-IT'S REALLY HIM! THAT'S RORONOA ZOLO! He looks so… MENACING!"** Koby shouts out as he lands on his asswhich I want to kick right now because of this huge migraine. Luffy looks at me with concern seeing me in so much pain while Luna just sigh knowing I am still not use to loud people.

"**Don't you mean… Uh, I will close my mouth."** Luna says seeing my glare at her knowing that she will not continue that sentence at least for now.I turn back to the man still standing where he was still perch feeling so bad for him seeing the bruises now. Blood is dripping from his head due to wounds that were inflicted by the Marines. I am surprise I did not notice that before, but my master did kept me distracted from fully seeing his injuries.

"**So **_**THAT'S**_** him. Hmm! I could just untie ropes and set him free…"** Luffy comments out loud which made me want to hit my head on the stone wall. I may care for him like a brother, but I want to strangle him like Homer does to Bart on the Simpsons.

"**THAT'S SUICIDE! IF YOU LET HIM LOOSE, HE'LL KILL US THEN WRECK THE TOWN!"** Koby shouts out sweating like a pig, and he smells of fear which makes me want to kill the boy. I mean the boy acts like a rabbit hype on sugar to the point it gets super jittery.

"**Hey, you guys there!" **Zolo calls out towards us making me and Luffy go 'Huh' while Koby is strangely quiet which cause me to look back to see Luna had cover his mouth. I turn back to Zolo seeing him having a smirk like smile which I think was sexy. I would not say that thought because I will never hear the end of it from Luna.

"**Come over here… And untie me… I've been here for nine days and can't **_**TAKE**_** anymore."** Zolo pleads making me feel this feeling of sorrow and admiration. _'He is of strong will which helped him last those nine days… But physically, he cannot handle anymore. I can tell, but to see him pleading like this… It feels painful. I mean seeing a prideful creature nearly broken, but I doubt he's has any other options.'_I think to myself feeling strange mixture of feelings that distracted me from Luna's concern look. Zolo looks directly at me where we both stare for a few moments before saying,** "I'll make it worth your while." **Luna's ears perk up as she had this pervy smile making me sweatdrop before he continues, **"I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all of the bounty to you. You can trust me. I am a man of my word."** He says making Luna's ears drop and pout a bit making me want to just hit my head with the wall.

"**D-DON'T DO IT, LUFFY! AS SOON AS YOU UNTIE HIM, HE'LL KILL AND GET AWAY! I JUST KNOW IT!"** Koby yells making me wince again wanting to kill him even more now since he shouts so much. Zolo gives me some pity watching me glare darkly at Koby imaging horrible tortures for him.

"**He won't kill us. He couldn't. Kira and I wouldn't let him!"** Luffy says with his usual grin while I just have a deadpan look on my face questioning him on my part. I will save Luffy, but for Koby, I am questioning that right now. Zolo stares at Luffy for a moment until turning his gaze to a point at the wall where a **WHAK! **Sound could be heard. All three of us turn our heads towards it to see it was the little girl from the restaurant. She shushes the two boys but saw how far down it was. I jump over the fence holding my arms out for the little girl to jump in.

"**It's okay, sweetie. I'll catch you. You are not ready for this far of a drop, honey."** I cooed to the little girl who just nod and jump into my arms. I catch her gently placing her on the ground making her smile.

"**Thank you, fox lady."** The little girl says in her sweet little tone making me smile even though I did not like the name. I follow her to the tied up Zolo who seems tempted by the two rice balls, but also trying to keep a straight face.

"**Whadda **_**YOU**_** want?"** Zolo asks rudely to the skittish little girl making me place my hand on my hips while glaring at him. I smile down at the little girl gently nudging her on what she wanted to do. Luna, I noticed, is basically taping Koby's mouth not wanting to hear him yell anymore. Luffy is just laughing at Koby's condition of his mouth being taped shut. Zolo continue to be an ass by saying, **"**_**GET LOST! **_**DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED!"** Zolo seems to be desperately to be trying to detour the little girl making tilt my head a bit.

"**I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food!" **The little girl says making me make a cooing sound which made me blush as both her and Zolo stares at me. Luna and Luffy starts to laugh because the sound made me seem like a creepy person. _'I'm beginning to become like my Master! AH, Chu~! I am doom!'_ I think to myself with a depress aura making the little girl look a bit concern for me which I look at her with a small smile. She turns back to Zolo with the two huge balls (_**DON'T**_ even dare think about PERVS!) trying to lift it towards him. **"It's my first time I've ever made rice balls! I hope you like them!" **The little girl says cutely holding up the rice balls up even higher.

"**I'm… not hungry! Now beat it and take that stuff with you!"** Zolo shouts at the girl nearly ready to cry making me give her a small hug calming her down.

"**Don't worry, little one, chu~. He is just grumpy because he is hungry. I know he is staring at those delicious rice balls you made, chu~." **I say softly making Zolo piss with his vein wanting to pop.

"**STOP TALKING LIKE I AM NOT HERE!"** He yells only making me raise an eyebrow and just nod my head as if that was proof. The little girl smiles again thinking that I am right and nervously, **"B-But…"**

"**I DON'T WANT IT! NOW GET OUTTA HERE! OR I'LL STOMP YOU TO DEATH!"** Zolo yells causing the girl to tear up again making me glare at him while holding the little girl again. I basically use my tail to tickle the little girl by simply moving my tail on certain parts that would make her giggle. She soon was giggling a bit until the doors open, and I bare witnessthe world's most hideous being ever.

"**RORONOA ZOLO! You shouldn't pick on little girls. I'll tell my father on you!"** A mushroom haircut blond walks into the courtyard with a black suit with the inside lining being of leopard skin while wearing a gold chain around his neck. He has a butt chin and very thick eyebrows that could become a unibrow if he just relaxes his face with his ears down towards his chin.

"… **Great… Another idiot, chu~…"** I whisper to myself to only have Zolo stare at me for a moment then turn it back to the fugly guy with two Marine recruits behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Okay, I notice I keep on forgetting the 'Chu' on every other sentence with Kira. I will do that from now on though I will not redo all that in previous chapters. The reason is because that is not enough to redo a chapter. Thank you for listening.


	12. ButtChin vs Fox: Round 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Butt-Chin vs. Fox:**

_~Round 1~_

~*~ 3rd POV (Marine Courtyard) ~*~

The butt-chin monkey in the suit heading towards where Kira, the little girl, and Zolo were.

"**Who's that weirdo?"** Luffy asks while Koby is being sit on by Luna because she did not want him to yell again. It hurts her, but it is ten times worse for Kira since she is not use to his loud voice.

"**HMPF! Well, if it isn't the **_**IDIOT SON**_**, living off daddy's wealth."** Zolo says getting Butt-chin's attention from Kira seeing she was a bit exotic to their island. Butt-chin places his hand over his ears as if trying to hear what Zolo says.

"**Did you just call me an 'Idiot'?"** Butt-chin says look more piss but furrowing his borrows and clenching his teeth with a frown like grin.

"**Nnnooo, he called you a 'genius' and is flatter to be grace by your presences, chu~."** Kira sarcastically says earning a glare from Butt-chin and a chuckle from the bandanna man.

"**I don't know who you are, but my father is captain of this Marine base! I can have you executed… But if you become my pet, then I might reconsider."** Butt-chin says while Kira has an Excalibur face while Luna had a matching look, and Luffy just stare knowing something is going to happen, but not what. Butt-chin opens his mouth to say something only to scream out in a girlish tone as Kira kicks him in the d**k. As he fell, Kira jumps over the fence where Luna gives her a big smile and a thumb up. Luffy soon laughing his balls off as butt-chin slowly stands up with a pain expression on his face. Zolo had a mixture of pain yet humor on his expression which could only be seen in his eyes.

"…**A man in your position should guard his tongue… Or he could lose it!" **Butt-chin glares at Zolo only to hear Kira shouts, **"WATCH OUT, ZOLO! BUTT-CHIN WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU, CHU~!"** Luffy nearly laughs himself off the fence while Luna laughs as well at Zolo's disgusted face. The little girl looks so confuse on what is going on holding her two rice balls. Butt-chin notice the rice balls as well and soon snatches one while saying, **"Little girl… Did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful."**

"**Hey! Give It Back!"** The little girl protest looking at Butt-chin pleadingly making Luna and Kira want to jump in there just to kick his ass. As butt-chin bit into the rice ball, his face change drastically to the point it was hilarious.

"**BLECH! DISGUISTING! IT'S SWEET! THERE'S SUGAR ON IT!"** Butt-chin says while coughing a bit because he did not have anything to drink. **"RICE BALLS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SEASONED WITH SALT! NOT SUGAR!"** Butt-chin continues his rant making Kira and Luna growl beastly at him as if deciding how to torture him. Luffy remain silent and continue to observe unsure what he is thinking of. Koby still with his mouth tape silently agree with Kira's and Luna's feelings though does not have a clue on what they are thinking.

"**B-But I like sweets, so I figured sugar would be better."** The little girl reasons with Butt-chin making Kira and Luna say 'Aw' because it was adorable. Butt-chin did not care at all since his face did not change and quickly swat the rice balls out of the little girl's hands. Kira and Luna were being held back by Luffy since they were both about to murder the butt-chin.

"**THESE ARE **_**COMPLETELY**_** INEDIBLE!"** Butt-chin says as he stomps on the rice balls making Kira's and Luna's face the same color as Kira's hair. The little girl pleads, **"STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE RUINING THEM!"** Luffy is just focus at the scene holding Luna and Kira back from murdering butt-chin.

"**HA HA HA! ****Don't worry! I'm sure the ants find them delicious!"** Butt-chin says laughing at the girl's pain as she crouches down about to cry. Zolo looks over towards the fence seeing two angry women and a boy with a straw hat just staring at him.

"**WHY! I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THEM!"** The little girl cried out beginning to really start to cry making Kira focus on the girl with her ears flat on her head.

**~*~**Kira's POV~*~

I feel so bad for that little girl that I could feel my eyes watering at the sight. I wanted to kill Butt-chin so bad or do horrible things to him. _'Why… Poor little girl, chu~… Butt-chin will pay dearly for this. Mwahahaha, chu~'_ I think to myself turning my evil mind to work imagining what I will do with Butt-chin. It oddly deals with a plastic knife and something with a dog. I lose train of thought when I hear someone yelling and the little girl was flying over the fence. Luffy catches her to my relief, and I rush towards the girl checking if she was okay. She was alright seeing there were no wounds or anything like that making me sigh in relief. Butt-chin left the courtyard, but I pay to mind. I just was cheering up the little girl letting her feel my tail and ears. I did not mind since it was making her giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep:<strong> Today we like to thank Magic126 for favoriting and alreting this story.


	13. A Hunter's Tale & Rubber Boy's Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**A Hunter's Tale & Rubber Boy's Resolve**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

We are in front of the restaurant that Luna and I ate earlier. The little girl whose name is Rika sits on the steps of the restaurant with Luffy on the right sitting Indian style. Koby is sitting on a wooden barrel diagonal to where Rika was sitting. I lean between the space of the door and the left window while my master had changes into wolf form again. She has been quiet and has yet made an inappropriate comment. I am guessing it is because Rika is just a little child and does not want to scar her mentally with some of those comments.

I know Rika was telling Luffy and Koby about what really happen to Zolo since Koby makes a comment about him not being so bad. I honestly starting to change my original opinion on Koby where I was sympathetic, but now, I just want to sow his lips shut. I soon look at Rika as she begins her tale of what really happen to the proud hunter.

"**He got thrown into prison 'cause of me. Captain Morgan's son had a bunch of mean dogs! They attacked me…"** Rika pause as if reliving the memory making my master send out a low growl. I am betting she was showing her distaste for the mutts who disgrace the honor of their wolf heritage. I did feel a bit insulted, but I know that it does not deal with me personally. I mean it does not change who I am just how I am viewed by the people or treated. I do not care about that anymore since I dealt with it for awhile. **"Roronoa Zolo Saved Me! Besides, those dogs were running loose and scaring everybody in town."** Rika says finishing the hunter's tale. _'Why am I calling him a hunter, chu~..?Is is because I am a fox pirate? Or is it because he is a pirate hunter, chu~? Hmmm…'_ I think to myself ignoring Koby not bothering to acknowledge his existence anymore. He became too annoying and was too loud for me to endure which my master would agree with me on that. I soon felt eyes on me and look down to see Rika staring at me.

"**What is it, Rika, chu~?"** I say nicely in a sweet tone because I did not want to frighten the poor dear than she already is. I mean seeing butt-chin on a daily bases makes you rethink on whether you should wake in the mornings.

"**You're eyes are very pretty. They also glow too."** Rika says with a cute little smile, but I am in shock which she notices instantly. Luffy got into my personal bubble to the point that we could kiss which I automatically blush while pushing him away. He comments how cool my eyes were, but I was staring at Luna now who finds the ground more interesting now. Before I could ask, I hear butt-chin's voice which made my eye and ears twitch like hearing nails on chalkboard.

"**HA HA HA! YOU'RE NOT BOWING YOUR HEADS LOW ENOUGH, SCUM! I'LL TELL MY FATHER ON ALL OF YOU!" **Butt-chin who is Helmeppo walks in his ugly suit down two rows of people bowing to him. Honestly, the sight made me sick and cause Luna to growl in disgust at how the people where acting. Luffy just turn his head in the direction as Koby just to see whose voice that was.

"**DO YOU WANT TO BE JAILED LIKE RORONOA! WE'RE GOING TO HOLD A PUBLIC EXECUTION FOR HIM IN THREE DAYS! HA HA HA! WE'LL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF HIM! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!"** Helmeppo yells out with a giant grin while the two marines remain silent, but they smell of fear. It is probably fear of saying something that could cause own demise. I expected much since Morgan sounds like an overly arrogant son of a b***h which in the manga and show, he is a major d**k. I guess the saying 'like father like son' comes into play on this one.

"**But… You made a promise to him!"** Luffy questions after making his way towards the Daddy complex child. He stares at butt-chin wondering if he is going to keep his word. I am guessing he is testing the waters before diving in… Sort of speak. I quick paying attention until Helmeppo puff out his cheeks like an over stuff ugly gerbil while making a weird hand signal.

"**That promise was just a joke! He just a stupid beast for believing it! HA HA HA!"** Helmeppo laughs causing me and Luna to growl animalistic at him which made him turn to us. When he saw me, his hands quickly were place over his 'package'. To tell you the truth, there is nothing there because when I kicked it. I did not feel anything there, but I am guessing he has a _'very'_ small penis. I gave him a psychotic smile at him making him pale, and soon Luffy grabs Helmeppo by his suit collar punching him hard on his cheek. I just chuckle at Helmeppo's pain while Luffy was grabbed by Koby.

"**STOP! CALM DOWN!"** Koby shouts trying to hold back Luffy from beating the living sh*t out of butt-chin. Luffy says, **"That guy is scum!"** which I fully agree with him always depending on his father than doing things himself. It seems Luffy punch the 'daddy's boy' out cold with that blow which I am proud of.

"**YOU WANT TO MAKE AN ENEMY OF THE NAVY, DO YOU!"** Koby yells out trying to make Luffy see reason, but I know that is impossible for anyone to do. **"KOBY, I'VE MADE MY DECISION!"** Luffy exclaims causing Koby to say 'huh' when Luffy says in full conviction, **"I'M GOING TO ASK ZOLO TO JOIN MY CREW!"** I smile as I ignore the crowd and whatever was happening. I wave Rika good-bye while she was being dragged off by her mother causing me to push off the wall. I move a hand on my hat adjusting my hat to where my eyes were shaded with a grin on my lips. My only thought right now is, _'Ass Kicking time! I wanted to kick both Captain D**k and D**k Jr. ass all day, chu~.' _Completely ignoring Koby's protest Luffy, my master, and I head back to the Marine base with a new objective.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep:<strong> We're almost done with this arc... Well, I honestly did not think it would take this long to write it.

**Kira:** What did you expect? Anyway, can I neuter Helmeppo and his father?

**Luna:** Yeah, I don't want anymore idiots in this world. Especially ugly ones. *nods*

**Kira: **... Say why does my eyes glow like yours Luna. *tilts head*

**Too_Deep:** That will be explain later on. Right now, focus on the fight at hand.

**Kira: **Alright, I'll do so... for now. *nods*

**Luna: **Bye-Bye to you lovely people~


	14. Rescuing A Comrade & Marines: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Rescuing A Comrade & Marines**

_**Part 1**_

~*~3rd POV (Kira, Luna, and Luffy) ~*~

Kira, Luna, and Luffy are walking towards Zolo in a sort of triangular motion with Kira and Luna in the rear. Kira is on the right side with her blue eyes glowing under the shade of her cowboy hat while Luna was on the left in human form. Kira knew Luna was in human form because she wanted to freak out Zolo later which Kira knew would only lead to disaster.

"**Hey!"** Luffy greets Zolo while Kira and Luna just nod their greetings not really wanting to talk. Kira is not talking because she was focus towards the Marine base hearing some voices but can't really decipher them. Luna just stares at the ground apparently in deep thought not really there.

"**You guys again… If this is about joining your pirate crew, my answer is still **_**NO**_**!" **Zolo basically shouts at Luffy while Kira just stare at Zolo and Luna soon snap out of her thoughts.

"**Call me Luffy. I'll untie you if you'll join my priate crew, Okay!"** Luffy says with the matching excitement of a puppy about to receive a treat. Kira just tucks her dark red strand of hair that was in the middle of her face. Zolo looks a little piss as he clenches his teeth in a frown.

"**You don't **_**LISTEN**_**, boy!" **Zolo basically growl to Luffy not liking the idea of being force unto a crew of pirates. Kira's ears are lower a bit knowing that he has no choice in this matter because Luffy will not give up.

"**You could always tie him up. It is definitely a lot more fun doing it that way."** Luna says making Kira and Zolo look at her as if she was insane. Luffy places his hand on his chin as if thinking about it causing both Kira and Zolo to shout, **"**_**DON'T YOU DARE!"**_ Luffy looks confuse while Luna just smirk as both Kira and Zolo look at each other then look opposite direction. Soon Zolo snaps out of the awkwardness and looks at Luffy again with a serious expression.

"**I've got my own mission…"** Zolo pauses for a moment clearly trying to focus because of starvation and dehydration. He soon continues, **"…And it doesn't involve becoming a **_**Stinking Pirate!**_**" **Zolo emphasizing the 'Stinking Pirate' part making Luna and Kira look at each other with raise eyebrows.

"**You're too good to be a pirate? You, a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is some sort of demon."** Luffy points out the 'reputation' Zolo gain over time which Kira and Luna raise their eyebrows higher. Kira glares at Luna when she was about to open her mouth to say something which was perverted.

"**I don't care what people think. I live by my own code… I've never done anything I regret, and I don't intend to the future."** Zolo says in a tone that is serious about everything he had said which Kira had to nod to that. She knew that it is better to live life without any regrets or sorrows. Luna also agrees, but she also has a degree to that. She does not think one can live life without learning from past mistakes. Doing something with no regrets may inquire he is not going to learn from mistakes if they do not realize they made one. Luffy remains silent with a frown on his face listening to what Zolo has to say.

"**Which is why I'll never be a pirate!"** Zolo proclaims making Kira sigh while Luna smiles knowing what is going to happen now. Kira just feels sorry for him because she knew he was going to be force on while Luna smiles because she likes tormenting people.

"**Sorry, but I've made up my mine! You're gonna join my crew!"** Luffy says turning to the side as if he had already made up his mind. Zolo seems to have grown fangs as he yells at Luffy, **"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE DECIDED!"**

"**I heard you use a sword!" **Luffy says changing the direction of the conversation which Kira grins a bit knowing that Luffy was going to do something intelligent. Luna waits for the moment knowing that she has to see it to belief it. Apparently this information is new to Zolo since he seems a bit shock that Luffy would know as well as gets his full undivided attention.

"**HMPH! IF I wasn't tied up, I'd show you…" **Zolo says relaxing a bit Kira notice because he was less tense when Luffy first mention he was a swordsman. Luna notice how Kira is watching the swordsman which she guess is worry about Luffy or is interested in the person.

"**So where are your swords now?"** Luffy asks as he crosses his arms on his chest side glancing at Zolo.

"**They took 'em from me. The captain's idiot son… Next to my life, those swords are my dearest treasures." **Zolo says making a sort of daze look when it came to talking about his treasures. Luna stays silent thinking for a moment when he says treasures and absently places her hand on her collar. Kira just looks to the side feeling the cool silver necklace on her skin more so now as if focusing on it.

"**Hmmm… **_**TREASURES,**_** huh? Too bad they took 'em…" **Luffy says as if thinking about loud making Luna's ears lift up wanting to hear this part while Kira just smirks. He soon speaks again, **"I KNOW! I'll get your swords from the idiot son!"** Luffy had finally thought up something, and now Luna is looking more surprise while Zolo looks shock because he says, 'What'.

"**Then, if you want your swords back… You'll join my crew." **Luffy says making Luna shock while Kira rushes over to him and hugs him saying, **"Aw, Luffy, you just use your intelligence to blackmail someone! I am so proud of you!"**

"**YOU LITTLE RAT! AND YOU STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!"** Zolo yells causing me to wince making Zolo regret yelling, and Luna piss. Luffy hears Kira whimper a little bit from the loudness and pouts a bit because Kira got hurt. He left the three towards the Marine base while Luna and Kira's attention turns to the roof.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

Apparently my master and I could hear something on the roof which meant people were up there. Zolo just stare at us as we stare at the roof while our ears move and adjust to hear what is going on up there.

"**Who are you two anyway?"** Zolo asks looking at us making me look at him while my master continues to look up.

"**Oh, my name is Kira, and the white wolf is name Luna. We will help you out once our captain appears." **I calmly introduce Luna and me while telling Zolo that we are pretty much is waiting for Luffy. I turn my head to see Koby in his chicken glory coming towards Zolo saying something about being 'falsely imprisoned' and 'wants him to help Luffy'. Zolo is telling him to leave or he will die. I covered my ears when the gun shot, and Koby falls down bleeding a bit. He is screaming too loud for me to go near him to see while my master looks at him. Koby soon stands up again and try to untie him again revealing that D**k Jr. was a lying bastard. No surprise there. Afterwards we were surrounded by naval men with the Captain behind them; I just stare at them with my master. I was a bit frightened by the fact the guns were pointing at us, but did not show it while Koby and Zolo reek of fear.

"**You four aren't simple outlaws are you! You're trying to overthrow me!" **A man with a metal jaw and a huge axe for a left hand shouts at us, and is the incredible hulk with horrible fashion taste. Must runs in the family.

"**Yep, we want to 'overthrow' you because your ssssooooo worth it." **I say sarcastically making Captain Morgan turn a shade of red that nearly matches my own hair color soon went on a rant which I made it clear to where I was not listening.

"**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, FOX!"** Captain Morgan shouts even louder making me roll my eyes in responds and soon give his mean the order to take aim. Zolo and Koby looks like they were ready to have a heart attack while Zolo seems to partially reminiscing a bit. I hear the familiar voice of my Captain yell out, **"Gum-Gum… ROCKET!"** Soon Captain Morgan shouts out **'FIRE' **only to be stop by Luffy and bounce back towards the marine men.

"**BULLETS CAN'T HURT ME!" **Luffy shouts out after the bullets start bouncing back hearing **'LOOK OUT!'** which is not really that stupid, but redundant. Luffy is just laughing his ass off while Koby pass out foaming out of the mouth while Zolo shouts, **"WHAT **_**ARE**_** YOU!" **Making Luffy grin in response and proclaims out loud, **"I'M THE GUY… WHO'S GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"**

While Luffy and Zolo have their moments, Luna and I move forward waiting for the Marine's to make a realization to use blades. After a bit, the marines soon realize that they need to use blades and takes out their blades. I reach down into my boot to pull out a six inch blade hearing Luffy say he was making it tighter. I ran pass Luffy and with one swift motion is able to cut Zolo free. Luffy gives Zolo his blade and blocks the entire Marines attack. Luna is happy because she gets to see how skilled Zolo was, and I know she is thinking of something perverted.

"**RORNOA ZOLO!"** Captain Morgan shouts with sweat coming from his face which smells of fear.

Koby is speechless which made me super happy because that little f**ker is too loud. I mean I am loosing I.Q. points from how loud he is.

"**WOW! HE'S **_**COOL**_**!"** Luffy says holding the rope up that I cut a moment ago forgetting he had it.

"**THE FIRST ONE WHO MOVES…"** Zolo pause a bit to build up tension and demonically says, **"…DIES."** I nearly laugh at the crying faces of the Marines. My master was already chuckling at their misery which makes me wonder if she really enjoys our misery.

"**All right, so I'm a pirate. I gave you my word. I've fought the navy, therefore I'm officially an outlaw… But, hear this! I HAVE A MISSION TO FULLFILL!"** Zolo says even with a blade handle in his mouth which I thought was both cool yet disgusting at the same time. I'm sorry, but when your blades have been place in a hideous man's room, I would disinfect it first not knowing what those handles been use for.

"**I'M GOIG TO BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN! ALL I HAVE LEFT IS MY DESTINY! MY NAME MAY BE INFAMOUS… BUT IT'S GONNA TO SHAKE THE WORLD!"** Zolo proclaims loudly making me wince a bit but I try not to show it since this is epic. I know my ears will bleed a bit by tomorrow since I have yet to recover from Koby's loud voice. **"But you are making me become a pirate! So if I have to abandon my dream for any reason… THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU COMMIT HARA KIRI!"** Zolo swears to Luffy which meant nothing to Luffy because he knows a man must follow his dreams.

"**THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDS, THAT'S GREAT! AND IT'S FITTING SINCE YOUR NEW BOSS IS GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES! ANYTHING ELSE WOULD MAKE ME LOOK BAD!"** Luffy proclaims as well since he too is following his dream while I am now in thought. _'What is my dream, chu~?' _I think to myself while Luna just side glance at me not doing anything.

"**HMPH! You talk big…"** Zolo says while the Captain Morgan yells them at his men to kill us.

"**ZOLO, KIRA DUCK!"** Luffy shouts pulling back his leg saying, **"Gum-Gum… WHIP!" **He releases his leg which stretches out knocking all the marines while Zolo and I duck down dodging his attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep:<strong> Okay this is the first of the last chapter of this arc... Sorry if it is slow for you, but don't worry! We shall finish and go forth unto EPICNESS OF EPIC!


	15. Rescuing A Comrade & Marines: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Too_Deep:** Final Fucking Chapters of this Fucking Arc, Motherfuckers! By the way, I meant as a good thing not a bad thing.

**Rescuing A Comrade & Marines**

_**Part 2**_

**~*~Luna's POV~*~**

'_The Straw hat boy is very powerful to an extent… This may continue on as the stories that my __**Master**__ has read… But I fear that next fight there might be a new exponent to this story.'_I think to myself ignoring all the yelling from Zolo, Koby, and the Marines. I glare at both Koby and Zolo feeling my master's pain. I will have to explain to her that we are connected in different ways than just student-teacher bond without making it sound perverted. Otherwise, she would think I rape or something during her time of sleep or when she was drunk. I chuckle at the memory though it got me an odd stare from both from Koby and Kira. I see the scene of Straw hat heading towards the main honcho while the Marines held their guns in suicidal ways.

'_I guess it would be odd of me to chuckle at this moment… But really, these men are a bunch of cowards, and… OMG! Koby, I am going to kill you myself because of that ridiculously high-pitch voice.' _I wince wanting to shut the kid up when he yells out the obvious line _**'WOW! THAT'S SHARP!' and 'HE'S**_** JUST TOO STRONG!'** I hear footsteps coming from behind which I glance to see Helmeppo moving towards Koby. Kira sees it, but did nothing to stop it which I comply by doing the same thing. No point in wasting my energy anyone since none of these humans can really do any damage to me. Luffy was about to punch Axe-Hand Morgan into commission.

"**I SAID **_**STOP**_**, YOU IDIOT!"** Helmeppo yells sweating out of fear since me and Kira have such animalistic qualities. It was only a matter of her identifying the different scents which is why I took her to town every so often to practice. Humans' and Animals' scents may be similar, but they are not exactly the same.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

My ears are ringing where I will need a hearing aid in the future. I did not stop Helmeppo because messing too much in the storyline may change the character's development. Seriously do not want to fuck with that. I just stare at Butt-chin with one of my eyebrow raise at him because he was shaking badly and smelt of fear.

"**ONE FALSE MOVE AND FOUR EYES GETS IT!" **Butt-chin says while pointing the gun at Koby and giggling like a school girl trying to be intimidating which is a fail. I seen marshmallow bunnies that you get during Easter. He opens his mouth to continue, **"IF YOU EVEN BLINK, I'LL SHOOT!"**

'_Why is everyone screaming or yelling…? My head hurts so much and my ears are ringing so bad that I'm seeing double.'_ I think to myself holding my head which causes Luffy to glace at me in concern while my master just stares ahead. Zolo was glancing at me unsure to make of me.

"**HEY LUFFY! DON'T LET THEM WIN BECAUSE OF ME! LET HIM KILL ME!"** Koby yells in confidence making me collapse covering my ears causing my master to appear next to me. She was helping me while Luffy smiles at Koby saying, **"You're a good guy, Koby!"**

Luffy flexes like he did before with the local sea monster except this time it is on solid ground. I am just glad that I don't have to fear of falling into the waters or becoming more disoriented. Luffy begins to speak, **"Hey, Idiot-Son-Of-The-Captain! Koby means it!"** I could hear more yelling, but I cover my ears a bit while my master held hers.

"**Hey! I told you not to move or I'd shoot!" **Helmeppo says in his finally attempt to stop Luffy from punching it. I just shake my head not believing him at all when he says that. I definitely did not believe after he yells out,** "FINE! I'LL JUST SHOOT HIM THEN!"**

Luffy begins his Gum-Gum Pistol chant and Zolo place his third blade handle back into his mouth again. I would seriously be worry about an STD or something like that after being in Helmeppo's care. In a blink of an eye, Helmeppo gets punch in the face while Morgan gets his ass sliced. I heard cheering and a 'thud' sound nearby to see Zolo pass out because of his hunger.

I, on the other hand, am having difficult because how loud it is which making me want to throw up or pass out right now. Koby rush towards me to only feel my fist and see my heated glare as I wobbly attempt to stand up. Master just put and my arm around her neck taking me back to the restaurant while I slowly begin to lose consciousness.

**-Skipping-**

I wake up in a random bedroom which I dub to be a guest room because it is very plain without any form of outer personality except for some flowers. I stand up hearing everyone was down stairs and walk down seeing Luffy, Zolo, Luna, and Koby at a table eating. I see Rika, and the little girl ran towards me giving me a hug while the others soon notice that I was awake.

"**KIRA! YOU'RE AWAKE NOW!"** Luffy shouts while tackle hug me to the ground which I made sure the girl was out of the way of. I did not want Rika to get injure due to Luffy's stupidity. My master drags Luffy off of me and places him in his chair with him pouting while he was being scolded by my teacher.

"**Say what happen to you at the Courtyard? You were in better condition than me."** Zolo says as he watches me sit down and sigh. Rika gave me a plate, and I hug her saying thank you to her.

"**It was too loud to the point that the pain overwhelmed me. I am use to Luffy's loud anxious voice, but Koby, Helmeppo, Captain Morgan, and all those Marine's shouting is what overloaded my ears, chu~. Trust me; I would rather have human ears than animals."** I said taking small bites of my meal which my master notices because my ears were still ringing. Koby just look down while Rika talks to me wondering why I would want to get rid of my ears as well as my Captain saying they were cool and stuff. My master bongs him on the head telling him to leave me alone because I still have not fully recovered. I knew this was true because of the ringing while Zolo just stares at me making a vein appear. **"Stop staring, CHU~! It is very rude, and the reason I am not telling Rika that is because she is just a child. I expect children to stare at them, chu~… My captain is prove enough."** I stated to Zolo who just nods mumbling something like it still looks odd earning a pop on the head. Zolo soon looks at Luffy with a question on his mind.

"**So… What's next?"** He asks Luffy while I ate my meal, and growl a warning growl at my captain which causes Rika and my master to giggle at me. Luffy looks up full of excitement making my ears fold a little expecting him to yell out.

"**WE'RE HEADED FOR THE GRAND LINE!"** He explain which I am use to him doing that randomly, but I have been weaken from the yelling earlier. I am able to handle it because my ears are bent and whatever comes next. I remember there is a lot of yelling from Koby. Koby seems to spit out his drink like a misty spray of juice which my master did not like at all.

"**HUH! THAT'S SUICIDE! THERE ARE ONLY FOUR OF YOU! IF YOU GO THERE, YOU'LL JUST BE SAILING TO YOUR DEATHS! THE MOST BLOODTHIRSTY PIRATES IN THE WORLD ARE THERE!"** Koby shouts at Luffy trying to make him see the rational logic of staying here. I just sigh knowing the kid had heart, but he forgets he is talking to a complete idiot that is determine to complete his dreams.

"**Well, I guess if we're after the **_**'One Piece'**_**… The Grand Line is where we have to go."** Zolo says which Koby just more panicking and cause him to yell at him saying, **"Zolo! You **_**AGREE **_**with him!"** Zolo sort of lean away while responding, **"What's it to you? You're not coming with us."**

Koby looks at me in hope I was the only voice of reason which I just shrug to him. He just looks at me partially deflated and also a bit fearful knowing not to yell at me. He soon stands ups from his seat and slams his hands on the table gaining all the attention. Koby begins to shout like before except for Luna growling at him viciously which made him cautious on how loud he was as he yells, **"NO, BUT I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU! IS THAT SO **_**WRONG!**_** CAN'T I WORRY ABOUT… MY FRIENDS?"** Zolo had a sweat drop and try to explain what he had meant to only be ignored and have a tick mark on his head. I just chuckle at the guy since he is so easily agitated which for a normal swordsman is shameful. I hear Luffy says he is friends even if we turn out to be enemies. I believe it is called 'frienemies' a phrase I heard before but where escapes me. I know that Koby was talking about how his life was change because of Luffy's courage, but for the life of me, I could not pay attention to it. I mean the little kid already is on my bad side, but I have restraint to where I can stand be around him with objects that can be use as a deadly weapon. Zolo talks about how Navy's intelligence could track the information of his past which made me stick out my tongue.

'_Yeah 'intelligence', chu~… The only intelligence they have is Mr. Mouse who is actually a rat hidden in the mist of his greed… But we won't meet him until much later, chu~... I wonder if I can still neuter him with a rusty spork as well as scoop his eyes out with the same spork?'_ I think into myself having that demonic smile which Zolo and Koby just move away a bit while Luffy is laughing his ass off since he thought it was funny. I heard the door seeing a Marine that had a moustache and beard working at the door who is polite. He says on the lines of that they were thankful, but they were Marines and hate pirates. I just politely say my thanks and told everyone I would be at the dingy waiting. My master follows me while I head towards the dingy saying good bye to the little girl and thanking the mother for the meal. We soon reach the boat where I lay sideways in the dingy letting my boots dangle over the water while my master changes in wolf form placing her head on my stomach.

"**We'll talk later, Luna, chu~. I know you want to tell me something, but it can wait a bit… I am just tired right now, chu~."** I softly spoke while petting my master's head before adjusting my hat to where it covered my eyes. My master was still oddly quiet but says alright since she knew that I would not be listening right now. My ears were recovering and being by the ocean seems to make it more bearable now since we have a constant rhythm. My ears pick up hearing the other two coming this way which Zolo stares at my master for a bit which is no surprise. She has yet to reveal that this is her animal.

"**She is in wolf form now. Don't worry; she does not bite chu~…at least not very hard."** I said the last part because my master does have 'those' dreams where she is eating. I am not surprise since it happens after not eating for a few days which can be bothersome at times for me since I am the one being chewed on. Zolo still was cautious, but still got into the boat causing my master to chuckle a bit. Luffy got in and I begin to fall asleep before Luffy yells out**, "WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE GRAND LINE!"** I knew that this will be a troublesome trip because there were no supplies on the dingy which I blame myself. I knew Luffy would forget and Zolo is not better when it comes to this matter. _'Oh, well, this will be an interesting trip, chu~.'_ I thought to myself with a chuckle earning a weird stare from Zolo before drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep:<strong> *hitting head on desk* FINALLY! I AM DONE! God, that was torture... I can tell the next one would probably be better since I can actually plan that one a bit. This one was just the starting part where the character is being adjusted into the series. I have a few tricks up my sleeves.


	16. Wolf's Secret Starts To Be Untold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Wolf's Secret Starts To Be Untold**

~*~3rd POV (Dingy) ~*~

Kira is sitting up seeing that thirty minutes pass by since she was last awake and sees Luna staring off at the sea. She notices that Zolo is napping while Luffy is just sitting with a big grin on his face. Luna looks at Kira and morphs back into her human form freaking out Zolo a bit which Kira chuckle at while Luffy shouts out how cool it was. Luna looks please at such the reaction and says her thanks to Luffy for the compliment. Soon her face turn into something serious and faces a confuse Kira since she notice her master's complete change of personality.

"**Now, Pup, it is time to tell you what I really am… And no, I am not a werewolf, Devil Fruit User, or anything that pops in your minds." **Luna says looking at Zolo and Luffy from a moment as if demanding silence from them. She knew there will be question, but those will be answer afterwards once she is done.

"**Please tell me that it does not have to do with me being drunk, pregnant, or anything negative that would hurt me or emotionally scar me for life, chu~."** Kira says looking at Luna with pleading eyes at least wanting to know that much which Luna just looks at her like she is crazy. She shakes her head no making Kira sigh out relieve and earning a raise eyebrow from the green swordsman.

"**No, Pup, nothing like that. I am going to tell you why you have glowing blue eyes like mine, and why I was so willing on training you… And it is not because I enjoy seeing you in pain… Well, it was the main one, but the truth is that I am your familiar."** Luna says earning both a confusing and annoyance while Luffy shouts out cool not really getting it. Zolo and Kira listen intently knowing this is something very helpful yet dangerous.

"**But I did not summon you as in magic or anything like that… So how did you become mine, chu~?"** Kira asks thinking that most familiars are summon by a strange incantation or something. She only knows those off of D&D and other games like that which does not help her in this situation. Luna read Kira's concern and just sigh knowing this will be difficult to explain.

"**Basically, when you first arrived here, pup, I heard myself being called here into this realm… I don't know what you did, but your presence here alone is what summoned me. I am not a demon, but I do know magic and posses three forms: animal, human, and beast. Animal form is wolf form, and as a wolf, my powers are center around physical attributes and animal language. Human form is where I can perform magic like healing and such. I am limited to it, but it should not be a probably since my attributes are almost the same in Animal from. Its beast form that is alarming. It is insanely strong and nearly invincible, but sanity level drop dramatically to the point it is pure animalistic. In animal form, I do have instinct, but I can maintain a state of sanity to where I can restrain myself. Beast form is where I rely heavily almost absolutely on instinct."** Luna explains making Kira sigh a bit trying to retain the information her 'familiar' is talking about. She is unsure how to feel about it, but she knew that beast form must be avoided at all cost. Kira also knew that she must also figure out her master's limits on magic and such since it could be something that she might need in the future. Zolo seems to be sleeping again while Luffy has his head tilted to the side unsure of what to make it.

"**So, the best thing is to avoid beast form, and that you are limited in magic… So this has to do with my eyes glowing, how, chu~? Also don't you have a specialty or something because you're a wolf familiar or something?" **Kira asks trying to see what it could be in a sense of type of magic or any skills as in classified to be a ninja or something like that. She want to get sort of a idea that she can grasp which she knew that Luna is no mage or warlock due to lack of magi skills.

"**Well, it is our bond. The stronger the bond is the more access you have in my skills. Basically, we can share certain abilities together with a strong bond. Unfortunally, in this early stage of bond forming, the skills will cost you a heavy amount of energy. Even a simple healing spell will make you weak in the knees, Pup. The eyes are telling me that you are ready for some more physical training, but that is it. We can also communicate telepathically… And as for what my specialty is being a warrior/monk where I am like a physical wall with insane fighting abilities."** Luna says classifying herself where Kira can get a better idea of what her familiar was which she found useful. Zolo still snoozing and Luffy is off in his own little world of ignorant bliss making Kira and Luna sweatdrop a bit. Kira just sigh and lay back down feeling a bit confuse and overloaded. She now knows that her master was really her familiar, but she will not explore deeper into this until their 'bond' is strengthen more or when it is needed. Luna change back into animal form and lay down again while Kira lay back down looking up at the sky. Both of them don't seem ready to talk more, but both seem ready to sleep the day away.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Well, now, we know Luna is Kira's familiar. What does that mean? What did she mean 'when you first arrived here'? Well, you're going to have to wait a bit to find out.

**Luna: **Correct! I need to hold on to my secrets. After all, it will ruin all the fun! *smiles*

**Kira: **Don't you mean suspence? *tilts head*

**Luna: **Nope! It is always fun to mind fuck people! *grins insanely*

**Kira: **...*hides behind Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Luna... What are you drinking?

**Luna: **Idon't know...*tilts head with insane grin*

**Too_Deep: **...*sighs* You need to stop drinking that! You know that type of liquior makes you a phycopath! Now, go play with this voodoo doll of Edward Cullens! Hopefully that son of a bitch dies. I hate emo fucking vampires. *mummbles on about how Edward sucks and such*

**Luna:** OKAY!*grabs the doll and begins to torment the doll with needles, string, and a rabid dog*

**Kira: **Okay... Well, I will do the thanking for Too_Deep right now. Anyways, thank you for reading this story and to DonCossak for alerting the story as well as reviewing some helpful advice to Too_Deep. We appreciate it. *bows* Farewell readers, and I hope you like the story. *smiles and waves*


	17. Welcome To The Circus Of Idiots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Welcome To The Circus Of Idiots **

~*~3rd POV (Dingy) ~*~

Kira is awoken by two male voices complaining about how hungry they were which made her ears twitch in aggravation. Luna just lay there with her chin on her two folded paws staring at the two idiots deciding not to do or say anything perverted. Luffy and Zolo facing each other since Zolo slept practically the rest of the day and night.

"**I'm Starving!"** Luffy says making Kira, Luna, and Zolo just stare at him for a bit with a deadpan expression. Kira sits up and crawls towards Luffy lifting one hand readying her fingers to flick him on the head. After flicking him on the head, Luffy pouts at Kira asking what he did wrong to earn himself pain.

"**Dumbass, you forgot to get supplies from the island and directions to the next one before leaving, chu~. And don't you dare say I should have done it. I was pass out remember because Koby and everyone else had the shouting match, Chu~."** Kira scolds Luffy like a mother to a child only to hear Luna chuckle at her antics which Zolo soon joins. She sighs and stretches before her stomach growls making her blush while Luna and Zolo chuckle more. Soon Zolo notice something that seem to hit him after chuckling at Kira's growling stomach.

"**Don't you think it's strange that neither of you can navigate?"** Zolo asks rhetorically making Kira and Luna have tick marks on their heads wanting to hurt him. Kira could have learned it from Ben, but never thought about it until it was too late. Luna can navigate to places she has been, but she was stuck on a small island for so long that she forgotten where all the islands were. Luffy just sits cross legged like nothing is wrong and places his hands on his knees.

"**No, drifting has worked pretty well for me."** Luffy says with a completely honest look as if it was a great method of traveling making Kira and Luna sweatdrop at their Captain's hopelessness. **"What about you? You're supposed to be The Holy Terror of The Seas!"** Luffy points out making Luna and Kira look at Zolo with raise eyebrows as if Luffy brought up a good point.

"**I don't recall ever calling myself that."** Zolo says supporting himself with his palm and elbow on the boat's edge. He just let his other hand lay on top of his folded leg that was towards him while his other leg bent and face the other way. Luna was drooling because she thought he look sexy while Kira wipes the drool with a napkin she had in her pants pocket. **"I followed a pirate I was after out to sea. But I couldn't find my way back to my village."** Zolo says pointing at himself as if he was telling his story. Kira and Luna listen knowing that for a fact that his sense of direction could possibly worse than Luffy's. Kira soon look up at the sky thinking for a moment about her home wishing she knew if they were alright. Her heart felt as if something was missing which is causing her pain of sorrow and longing. She wanted to be with her family, but knew that she could not go back just yet. Luna looks concern for a moment at Kira but pays more attention to Zolo knowing that Kira will tell her eventually. **"So I made the best of things. I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow…"** Zolo says looking ahead making Kira look at him tilting her head to the side, and Luna just snicker a bit at some ideas of how he could earn money which Kira guess dealt with escorts or stripping which neither sounds thrilling.

"**HMPH! So you got lost?"** Luffy suggest though it sounds more of a statement in his honest opinion which Kira and Luna agrees with. They both knew that is the truth even if the swordsman did not appreciate.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT IT LIKE THAT!"** Zolo shouts at Luffy who just stares blankly at him as if immune to the yelling. Zolo just sighs knowing that Luffy did not care about that since he is very thick. **"Anyway, what kind of pirates doesn't know how to navigate a ship? It's ridiculous." **Zolo says making Luna and Kira sweatdrop a bit as well as felt a bit hurt because they knew both are responsible for that failed part. **"At this rate, we'll never make it to the Grand Line. We've got to recruit a navigator as soon as possible."** Zolo says which Luna and Kira agrees which Kira also knows that they must restock otherwise they will not survive to make it to the next island. Luffy being Luffy is going to say something totally idiotic and may earn him a whack on the head.

"**And we need a cook, and a musician, and-"** Luffy says only to be interrupted by Zolo with him shouting,** "THOSE CAN WAIT!"** causing Kira to cover ears and Luna to huff. Both of the men fall backwards saying they were starving making Luna and Kira to sweatdrop. As the two men lay there on their back looking up at the sky, Kira and Luna were busying themselves by playing red hands. It is a game were one place their palms on the others and those who are on the bottom must 'slap' the ones' on top.

"**Hey… It's a bird…" **Zolo mumbles looking up at a birdlike figure in the sky. **"It looks pretty big…"** Luffy also comments about the bird like figure making Kira and Luna look up seeing the bird figure in the sky.

"**LET'S EAT IT!"** Luffy shouts out as he jolts up from his laying position making Zolo, Luna, and Kira look at him with curiosity. Zolo mumbles, **"Huh? How?"**

"**Leave it to me! I'll catch it! GUM-GUM…"** Luffy says stretching his arms on the mass while Luna grab his shorts between her teeth helping in aiming as well as getting her teeth stuck. She realize this too late giving Kira a wide fearful look on her face before the captain shot up saying, **"ROCKET!" **taking Luna with him. At first he reaches the bird, but soon he gets his head stuck in the bird's peek.

~*~ Kira's POV ~*~

I gasp and soon was force into place my hands over my ears as Zolo grabs the two paddles and start to row like a mad man. As we chase the flying captain and my master, three pirates yell for help. I can't lose my sight of my master who also is my familiar since I am guessing there is a distant sort of contract with her. When the three pirates came aboard, they got mine and Zolo's attention when they spoke the words _'Hey! Stop The Ship! We're Pirates Of Buggy The Clown.'_ I look at them with a glare that could kill matching Zolo's only Zolo was the one who beat the living shit out of them. Lucky bastard, I wanted to beat them shitless. The three are different, but I dub each one due to the difference. Beanie, Goatie, and Larry were their names because I could not be bother with such idiots that I will probably never see again in my lifetime.

"**We're sorry, Mr. Pirate Hunter Zolo and Mistress! We didn't realize who you were!"** Goatie says pointing the comment more towards Zolo than me making my eye twitch with the 'Mistress' part. That just sounds so wrong to me, and Zolo seems to enjoy misery like my master. He is sooo lucky that he is part of this crew otherwise I would have kicked his ass.

"**Listen here, Mr. Goatie, my name is Kira. Just Kira, no Mistress shit now, chu~. Got it! Zolo is more merciful than I for I would have ripped your throat out with my bare hands, chu~."** I said bring my hands up and clenching it in their faces as if proving I would do it and enjoy it. Zolo raises his eyebrows at me in amusement while the others shake in fear though Goatie smells more than just fear making my eye twitch and sit next to Zolo. He turns his head towards me as if asking why I move, and I whispered, **"Goatie smells not only in fear, but in something else that will scar me for life." **Zolo just raise his eyebrows more and focus on the three idiots who were trying to listen in.

"**You jokers made me lose my friend." **Zolo says earning a hit on the head with me saying _'And my master, chu~.' _He just ignores me making me hit him in the head again not caring on bit about his glare and folded my arms under my chest looking the opposite way. Zolo continues while I smell the drool from one of the men which I bet was Goatie, **"Keep rowing. If there's any land nearby, they'll be there."** Zolo comments as if he knew that both of them would be at the island which worries me because my master has to deal with Luffy. **"So, how did you pirates end up soaking in the middle of the ocean?"** Zolo asks while I just ignore the rest knowing that Goatie is a pervert and should be neuter as soon as possible. I wish I could.

~*~ Luna's POV~*~

I am attached to a boy's shorts thanks to my animal form's fangs since this fabric is made this way. I just wish to be free, but right now, it would be dangerous even to a familiar like me. I notice we were coming to land and there is an ugly boat that has a poor elephant's head on its front making feel so bad for the creature. It looks positively hideous, and the boat looks more like a circus than anything else. I hear people talking but with Luffy shouting and the wind blowing in my ear that it is very difficult to make out the words. My eyes widen when I made out the words 'shoot' and 'cannon'. I knew the best form for this is human, but I can't change in my current predicament. Soon I heard a big _**'BANG!'**_ which made me panic a bit as I see the cannon ball heading in our direction. It hit the bird, and we were falling with me unattached to Luffy's shorts. I took the opportunity to change into human form and grab Luffy bring him close to me holding him tightly to me.

Once the ground came to view, I quickly chant a spell turning the ground into soft sand which we landed in. It may not be the most comfortable, but it was the most survivable landing I can do. Unfortunally, it drains me to where I was breathing heavily due to the fact I am away from my master/student. Also it is because I hardly practice spells since being with my new master. I need to start training in that field more since the future may call for it, and I rather not be caught off guard. I look up to see a petite woman with orange hair and smells of both fear and tangerines. Luffy came up from the sand pit I had made, but I stare at the girl a bit sensing something about her. She had big breast and a very thin waste which compare to Kira she could easily snap in two. Kira was one cup behind in the chest area and her eyes were a dark brown almost black color like dark chocolate. She is as tall as me and Kira. She wears a chest hugging t-shirt with a deep v-shape at the chest area and a mini skirt. The girl stares at me as well until Luffy begins to talk snapping everyone out of their daze.

"**PHEW! I'M ALIVE!"** Luffy shouts as the three masculine men that should be in a freak show yell out, 'They're not hurt!' I just folded my arms and roll my eyes feeling a bit better now that I caught my breath. **"BOSS! YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME!"** The orange hair girl shouts out in fake relief making me raise an eyebrow at her while Luffy looks confuse. She runs off while the men gain up on Luffy which I did not mind since I know the boy can handle himself. The men yell wanting to go after her but decides the boss is a better target. I agree with them on that part, but to attack a any person that fall from the sky who is falsely accused of being someone's boss who did something wrong. I wonder where they're logic has gone.

One of the me that look like a Frankenstein punches Luffy knocking off his hat in the process and what Kira has told me. The guy just signs his death wish for touching his hat and is punch three feet away and knocked out until next Saturday.

"**DON'T TOUCH…"** Luffy says in a serious tone picking up his hat holding it in the palm of his hand and looks like he was ready to kill as he finish, **"…THE HAT." **The other two men soon charges only to get their ass handed to them. The girl sat up on the roof amaze on what Luffy did, but I am just happy I am on his good side. The girl begins to speak once more.

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**This is it Master Zolo and Mis-… I mean Kira."** Goatie says seeing my rage fill eyes which made them glow brighter without me know. I know it now is because Zolo comment on them when he was pushing me on edge saying that my eyes were glowing brighter the angrier I get or more emotional that is. I did not mind, but I can sense my familiar nearby. I can also pinpoint it exactly, but the difficulty lies in if she will stay. I got off the dingy first noticing the Goatie was ready to 'grab' me if I lose balance. It earns him a face full of fist as I punch him three feet away making Zolo whistle.

"**Nicely done, Kira… It looks like a ghost town. Where is everyone?"** Zolo asks looking around, and I notice a bit after he says that which did not surprise me one bit. I look at the three who were strangely quiet for some reason which I prefer. I heard them talk about Buggy being a Devil Fruit User, but am not very forth coming on descriptions about it. It is probably because they were low ranking lackeys compare to the rest of the crew.

"**Well, you see sir and madam… We've taken over the town."** Goatie explains to us which I prefer the conversation in the back where the other two were discussing how to beg forgiveness from Buggy. I knew what Zolo was about to ask but look at him with a sly grin on my face showing my fang with my arms cross over my chest making Goatie having 'happy' moment. Zolo is a bit turn on since I could smell it, but I did not push it because I am not going to torment him in front of the three stooges.

"**I can take you to Buggy and them. I can hear them as well as sense my master's location, chu~. The only question is: can you follow?" **I basically am teasing him, but he did deserve it for being a jackass earlier to me by saying how stupid my tail was. I cannot control it twenty-four-seven. Seriously, it is mostly of emotions, and he should watch where he is stepping. Zolo is just lucky I only claw Goatie's cheek instead of him out of pain. He just huff out a fine while I lead the way towards the pub hoping to find both Luffy and Luna in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Hello everyone, and welcome back to our next chapter! *smiles brightly and waves*

**Luna: **Why are you so happy? Did the voodoo doll really work? *wags tail in excitement*

**Too_Deep:** Sadly no, the motherfucker still fucking sparkles. I wanted to say that this is my more favorite chapters because of all the hidden jokes and such. You can never get sick of making fun the Buggy! *smile*

**Luna: **Hm, you mean big nose, right? Yeah, though he is not my type. He is too fucking annoying, and I hate fucking clown. Those motherfuckers are as creepy as shit.

**Too_Deep: **I agree those fuckers can be annoying, but flamethrowers and acid rounds usually works well on those bastard... Say where is Kira? *looks around for Kira*

**Luna: **Sleeping, she wasn't feeling too well. So I gave her some medicine to help her feel better.

**Too_Deep: **... Um, what did the medication look like?

**Luna: **They were red and blue pills. Why do you ask? *tilts head*

**Too_Deep: **.. Uh, oh... *hears crashes and various curses* Those were anger pills that boost up strength and endurance, but makes you the most bitchiest person in the world! QUICKLY LUNA, THE TRANQUILIZER DARTS! SHE IS GOING TO RUIN MOTHER'S FAVORITE CHINA! *runs into other room*

**Luna: **Oh, Shit! *grabs the emergency darts* Uh, so long guys, we got to shave the valuable China! BYE! *waves while running into other room with darts*


	18. Fox Learns That Clowns Are Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Fox Learns That Clowns Are Evil**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**Zolo! I am right damn in front of you! Do I have to put a fucking leash on you, chu~!"** I yell at Zolo who is just behind me at the side of the bar making very piss causing my eyes to glow brightly. Zolo just mumbles something under his breath about me being a 'troublesome woman' earning him a slap upside the head. I fail to notice my master behind me chuckling behind me causing me to turn around and sigh in relief.

"**Kira, I did not know you were **_**that **_**kinky."** Luna says with a sadistic grin while I was glowing bright red and my eyes turn a deadly glowing ice blue nearly pure white. Zolo just turns red glaring at my master the same way who soon just laughs at us. **"Relax; I am just messing with you two. Anyway, you two should hurry our new navigator is in danger."** She says making my eyes widen, and I jump up to see she was about to be backstab. I jump on the table running full sprint and jump up drop kick at an angle that got all four in one shot.

"**How many pirates does it take to handle one girl, chu~? Apparently, no pirate can handle this gal."** I say pointing at myself with my thumb while Zolo and Luna appear right behind us with my Captain greeting us. Zolo is asking if the girl was alright to only hear an okay while my master walks behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"**Darling pup, must you be messy? You got blood on your boots dear."** Luna says in a sweetly tone making me look at my cowboy boots which cause me to pout a bit. I look adorable because I felt everyone pause from their thoughts of Zolo to stare at me. I soon notice my cowboy hat was off and hanging behind my neck since there is a strap to keep it from flying off.

"**Aw, I knew I should have gone with Ugg boots, chu~. Those were made of material that is very easy to clean compare to my cowboy boots."** I say pouting a bit even making orange hair girl feel guilty about my boots, and Zolo was fighting with himself to try to remain manly. Luna just made cooing noises to comfort me and soon smell a lot of blood. I look up to see practically see most men having nosebleeds making my head tilt a bit before Buggy cough. He got everyone back on track which everyone soon recovers from the previous scene.

"**So you're Roronoa Zolo, eh? ****You must have come to capture me!" **Buggy says with proud of himself and believing he is invincible in all. I just look at him with a raise eyebrow knowing that the next comment from me will get some attention.

"**Nnnooo, we came here to have a tea party with cookies and lovely linen, chu~… For fuck sake, we are here because we need this idiot in the bloody cage! Now go fuck yourself with your fucking Buggy Balls, mother fucker, chu~."** Yeah, I went there, but the expression on everyone's face was so worth it as my master and Luffy laughs so hard. Zolo chuckles while Buggy and his crew remain in shock from my comment which made it funnier. I soon nudge Zolo in the side making him stop and glare at him. I just hit him upside the head like he was an idiot getting odd stare from orangey. **"Zolo, face the compensating clown unless you want me to tie to that table and put you in a room with Luna being the only person in there."** I threaten which made his eyes widen a bit and look at mean seeing if I mean it.

"**You wouldn't dare… Would you?"** Zolo question to look in my eyes seeing that I was not lying and let out a sigh while I folded my arms on my chest. He walks placing his blades ready for battle and Buggy prepares to face him while his crew cheers for him.

"**SILENCE, YOU MORONS, CHU~! FOCUS ON THE MATCH! It is because the match is more interested than you guys since you all look fugly which means you're all Fucking Ugly, chu~."** I basically explain to Buggy's crew which made most of them cry anime tears earning a shrug from me. I did not care while Luna and Luffy were play a card not caring so much the conversation I was having with the enemy crew.

**-Skipping the Cutting of ze Clown-**

Luffy was saying something about it being easy while orangey and Zolo seems a little suspicious but not enough to stay on their toes even with the crews' laughter. Luna and I just stare at the clown's corpse by my attention was grab by staring at the crew members for a second to feel something stabbing my side. I'll tell you one thing: getting stab hurts like hell, but not like getting a boil lance. It went through clean and easy, but I am standing where there is pressure on it in a bad way. I collapse and turn my head to see Zolo in the same position which he turns his head to see that we were in the same bloody boat… literally.

"**ZOLO, KIRA!" **Luffy shouts while orangey is confuse and Luna rushes towards my sides with her ears lowered as if she was feeling guilty. I put on a pained smile trying to comfort Luna which she could tell that I was in pain. I soon hear the lame speech on how he was known as the Chop-Chop man making me think butcher.

"**Also I did not forget about you, bitch. You're going to pay for that comment earlier. I will not be made a fool of by a fox ear and tail bitch." **Buggy says only to hear me at first chuckle and soon laugh out loud like a madman. I know I will regret it, but right now, I do not give a damn.

"**FOOL! Hahaha! You can do that all by yourself, chu~! Hahaha! After all, fools go after the cheap shots! Hahaha! And you're the biggest fool of them all, chu~!"** I basically laughed out while holding my sides hurting wanting me to stop, but I couldn't. Luna soon places her hand on my head and quickly removes it with some concern. I wonder about why and soon discover it is because I have a high fever and blood lost. Buggy at first did not know how to respond to what I said which he was first mad, but now he did not take it seriously. I guess he figure I am mentally unstable while Luffy looks at Luna with concern. I soon was beginning to see dots of all shapes and colors which is weird. You think they are just round circles, but they can appear in stars and other shapes as well. I soon pass out in Luna's arms making her shout out my name several times out of panic and fear.

~*~ Luna's POV~*~

I held my student and master to feel upset and angry at myself for letting this happen in the first place. I knew she was getting sick by her smell and temperatures, but I thought that if nothing major happens that she will recover. I was wrong, and this mistake could cost me dearly. Luffy looks at the fainted Kira while Zolo stares at her which I soon was holding carefully in my arms. I could tell he was piss off and even more so seeing Kira's limb body only enrage him inwardly. I could tell because of his scent as well as his muscles were tenser than before.

"**STABBING PEOPLE IN THE BACK… THAT'S FIGHTING DIRTY! YOU GOT THAT, BIG NOSE!"** Luffy shouts making everyone shock and somewhat fearful since he apparently said the magic words and wonder a fist full of blades. At first everyone was in shock, but Luffy looks up with blades in his mouth biting them in half. Luffy soon says, **"I swear… I'M GONNA CLOBBER YOU!"** He says this in such determination which made me smile a bit at the boy's courage. I am busy treating Kira's wounds to make sure she does not die on the trip to a safe zone where I can actually assess the real damages on Kira. Luffy commands Zolo to run which cause me to shoot up my head looking at seeing that the captain and swordsman had a brief connection of mental capacity. This is shocking because who knew that Luffy had a brain in the first place.

Zolo runs towards the cannon dodging Buggy's attach while holding his side which was bleeding as well. I knew that he will need treatment with Kira making me regret not training in the art of magi. I knew it would bite me in the ass, but right now it is doing more than just biting me. And trust me; it is not pleasant at all no matter how kinky you are. Anyway, Zolo runs up to the cannon and flips it towards Buggy and his crew. Orangey lights up the cannon fuse and a loud _**'BANG'**_could be heard across the island.

I found myself following Zolo holding Luffy's cage. We stop in front of the pet food shop which speaking to the dog. I learn his owner had passed away, and this was his treasure guarding it so the pirates don't destroy it. Also his name is ChouChou which is cute. He helps me take care of both Kira and Zolo's wounds. He did not like me near him, but decided to let me help him since there might not be another chance for healing. I was soon asking what was wrong with Kira, and I had to tell them the truth since my healing will not work on two types of afflictions.

"**She has a fever and now a wound to the side. Neither is deadly, but combines… Well, let's just hope for the best… She's waking up." **I say as Kira moves around a bit near the ChouChou.

~Kira's POV~*~

I do not feel so well, and I do not just mean my wound hurting which I am guessing that I am ill. I guess you can fool yourself mentally, but physically, you are screwed. I can see that Zolo was in a different bed than I was, but he seems to be snoozing. I wonder what I miss out of everything. I still felt tired and this comfy bed is not helping me while my master still is treating me. She is telling me about what I basically miss and that Orangery's name is Nami. I yawn which cause my master to tell me to rest some more which I close my eyes and soon fell back asleep unsure what is going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep:<strong> Hello again, we save Mother's fine China from a drugged up Kira. Luna, how is Kira?

**Luna: **She is sleeping for now... I am a bit concern since we did shot her with over ten darts. *ears lower and looks scared*

**Too_Deep: **Don't worry; it is not those elephant or horse tranqs. It is more of the puppy and kitten types. So if it was over thirty then be concern. *nods in confirmation*

**Luna: **Alright... Say why are you chain up on the wall? *looks at Too_Deep tilting her head to the side*

**Too_Deep: **We may have save the China... but the house was a wreck so this is punishment from Mother. Anyway, I am glad that Kira is resting. Those pills take a toll on a person.

**Luna: **Yeah... I wish I knew that earlier... So I am going to leave you be. Bye Everyone! *waves and leaves room*

**Too_Deep: ***sighs* Well, I bid you farewell and many thanks for reading. I will be here for a bit so I might want to practice sleeping like this.


	19. Hairy Freak Vs Pervy Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Hairy Freak Vs Pervy Wolf**

~*~ 3rd POV (Pet Food Shop)~*~

"**Well both of them will live from their wounds, and Kira's fever went down quite a bit. I am guessing her fever is due to the combination of over exposure to the heat and lack of food. Also mayor Boodle, do not comment about them not seeing a doctor. Kira has developed a fear of them after an 'incident', and Zolo is too stubborn to see the flaw in his logic." **Luna says telling Luffy basically not to worry and Boodle not to comment about those two's state. She knew that her student is going to be fine while Zolo will remain forever an idiot. Luna looks at Nami and soon her attention is given to ChouChou who sits on the front porch of the store staring back at Luna. **"Don't worry, ChouChou. I am fine… just a bit tired from all the excitement today. I guess I am getting too old for this."** Luna grunts out sitting next to the little doggy and pets him on the head making his tail wag a bit.

Luffy ask the mayor why ChouChou is still here to only receive the answer that he is guarding it. The whole dialog of ChouChou's past is revealed to the rubber captain and the orange loving girl while the white wolf stays passive. Boodle says that the only reason why the dog does not simply leave is because the shop is his treasure, and only thing left by his loving master. It gave everybody something to ponder for a moment before a loud _**'ROOWWRR…!' **_sound could be heard. Both the mayor and Nami left running behind a corner of some random building thinking that they were hiding. Luna just sighs while Luffy stares at the dog demanding for the key that the dog ate.

"**Luffy, dear, the only way you will get that key is waiting til 'nature calls' and even then you would not want it."** Luna says standing next to him flipping her hair towards the side one handedly because she found it a bit uncomfortable. Soon appearing was a very big and ugly greenish grey lion with a purple mane which tells Luna that it was male. On top of the ugly lion was an even uglier man with a grey fury costume that even had round ears on his head. He also had fury boots that were bear like. He wore a light blue pants with a bright yellow slash that was wrap around his hip and his face having some fuzz. Luna and Luffy looks at him like he is either a complete idiot or some ugly person on a lion's head.

"**Well, what have we here…?"** Moji says with his lion growl at Luna and Luffy making Luna raise an eyebrow at it. The lion just glare at Luna while Moji just stare at Luffy who is still stuck in the cage. **"I'm Mohji. Buggy's first mate. They call me the Lion Tamer!" **Mohji yells proudly making Luna scratch the side of her head as if thinking where she had put her nail file at. She pretty much lost interest in both of them because she thought both were ugly and hates cats.

"**Yes, yes, um, have you seen my nail file? I need to trim them back a bit. They are becoming a bit too wild."** Luna asks Mohji causing a vein to appear on his head as well as the lion's. ChouChou just sits there, but magically made the nail filer appear below his front two paws. Luna thank the dog making Mohji and the Lion even more piss at her until the rubber captain asks 'Is is edible'. Mohji soon return to his rant while Luna begins to trim down her nails like a normal woman while in the background where Nami and Boodle was. Nami and Boodle just had sweatdrops on how nonchalant both of them were acting.

"**Ha ha ha… Looks like your friends abandoned you two. And after all that effort to get you this far…"** Mohji says while his lion stares at Luffy like a new meal, and Luna continuing to file her nails. ChouChou just sits there with the lion on one side and Luna next to Luffy on the other side.

"**Hm…? Oh, yes, abandon, right… You do know that common sense would say that the two you are looking for are hidden somewhere to recuperate, right? Also we weren't abandoning by anyone. I mean who would abandon a sexy wolf and an adorable boy."** Luna says doing a little pose while Luffy pouts and protest about being adorable. He prefers to be something manly instead of being 'cute' or 'adorable'. Mohji and the lion felt a bit confuse since they both felt insulted by Luna's words yet the pose definitely sparked something 'below deck'.

Mohji soon coughs a bit returning both peoples' attention trying to forget what he saw continuing on what he was saying before, **"Captain Buggy is pretty worked up… You guys stirred up a real hornet's nest."** Mohji leads downwards to get a better look at Luffy and Luna which only to make Luna think of him as a pervert.

"**Hey, what's with the weird costume?"** Luffy asks wondering why Mohji was wearing such a weird outfit which got Luna's ears to perk up a bit. This interested her as well because she wanted to know why he had to wear such hideous attire.

"**WHAT! COSTUME! THIS IS MY HAIR!"** Mohji yells making Luna places her hands on her mouth and run to the side of ChouChou who 'magically teleports' a trashcan next to him which is now being use by Luna. Luffy and Mohji just stare at Luna though Mohji was just staring at her ass. Once she was finish, Luna stands and turns towards the two guys giving a hand signal to continue on what they were doing.

After Mohji is done embarrassing himself, Luna and Luffy watch as he yells at his lion name Richie to attack. Luna got out of range and saw that Luffy was still stuck. She soon saw that Richie did nothing more than release her rubber captain from his prison of steel only to be bitch slap into a building.

"**Daaaamn, that is one Hell of a bitch slap you got there kitten."** Luna says Richie turns to Luna and tries to attack her. She dodges his attack with easy and simply stares at him for a moment as if waiting for something. Richie tries again and again tiring himself in the process until Mohji kicks ChouChou. Luna became distracted to be bitch slap by Richie into the same rubble and hitting the same rubber boy who originally cause the damage.

**-Skipping-**

Both Luna and Luffy soon stands up and dust themselves off walking towards the shop after getting a 'talking' to from both Nami and Boodle. They pause for a moment seeing fire and saw ChouChou crying in front of the burning building while barking. Luna hears ChouChou's cries of pain and looks at Luffy as if there was something she needed to ask.

"…**Luffy, please.. Allow me this fight… I want to restore both honor and that ChouChou's dreams."** Luna says in a pleading tone letting her hair fall to her face hiding eyes which have gone misty. She is not so much doing it for her honor, but the honor of ChouChou's love and treasure. Luffy side glance Luna and gave her a smile as if it was speaking to her saying go on right ahead. Luna thanks him and rushes off towards the direction of the Richie and Mohji with her eyes glowing pure white now. She appears in front of Mohji and Richie making them stops in their track.

"**..? YOU! DIDN'T I JUST DEAL WITH YOU?"** Mohji questions in disbelief while Luna looks at him with her eyes now pure white fill with anger and a lot more emotions than ever before. **"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"** He shouts proving that he is still in disbelief of seeing Luna in front of him with her arms folded over her chest.

"**I am a wolf familiar. A pathetic excuse for a kitten cannot kill me so easily, fool."** Luna says rather coldly making both men shiver out of how cold it sounded to them which is a warning that she is beyond piss. Unfortunally, the two were too stupid to heed those warning signs since Mohji order Richie to 'kill' Luna. Luna lifts her head up showing her eyes where ablaze with white fire which is how they appeared.

"**Did I just tell you that your pathetic kitten is no match for me!"** Luna shouts at him while simply placing her hand in front of her. The lion hits an invisible force in front of Luna with such force that it K. him instantly making fury man drop his jaw in shock.

"**W-What Are YOU! ARE YOU A DEVIL FRUIT USER LIKE CAPTAIN BUGGY!"** Mohji yells out in panic, fear, and pain while Luna side glance him with such a serious face.

"**No! I am a wolf familiar, human! My name is Luna and my master's name is Kira. You were not the one who inflicted the damage, but you are a part of Buggy's crew."** Luna says in the same tone never missing a beat, and the man was soon ready to apologize to only be silent by Luna talking again. **"SHUT IT, HUMAN! I don't want to fucking hear it. I do not give a damn about your fucking apology because it is useless. You burn down the dog's treasure and for that… your punishment is in stone, you fucking coward." **Her tone soon turns deadly as Mohji begins to plead for his life to only receive a side kick to the face. Luna appears right in front of him while he is still flying towards a random building. Luna soon punches him towards the sky waiting a bit before jumping up. As soon as she jumped up, Mohji was in position to where she kicks him again, but this time towards the ground creating a crater with him in the middle. She lands on the outer rims of the crater glaring down and him before her nose pick a familiar scent. Luna's head turn towards the lion and soon begins to walk toward the unconscious big feline.

**-Skipping-**

"**Captain… Here, I believe you should give this to ChouChou. I need to sit down a bit… I can't change into animal form just yet."** Luna says sitting soon laying on the ground exhausted, but maintaining human form. She did not want to change into Animal form because it would be problematic for her to heal Kira in that form. Luna knew by just soaking up a bit of sun she will be able to remain in human form until she fully heals Kira.

Luffy and Nami seems to have their little quarrel about something unknown happening to Nami in the past. Luffy did not pester her about it while giving ChouChou the box of dog food that Luna found next to the unconscious lion name Richie. It soon ended with Nami apologizing to Luffy, and Luffy just saying he did not want to hear what happen to her in the past. Luna just smile at her captain's simplicity wishing she could be like that at times.

After a while, the old man soon loses his temper about how everyone else was doing more than he was to protect this town. He reveals that he was here when they first landed on this island and help it make what it is today. The mayor seems to be on the edge with the rubber boy agreeing with him on his views. A loud _**'KABOOM' **_and several crashing noises made Luna jump up into attacking position, and everyone else stand there like awed struck idiots.

"**KIRA! ZOLO!"** Luna shouts out seeing that the house that the two were in was not destroy making the wolf familiar panic. She is on the verge of tears praying to whoever could hear to grant her the wish that both of them were alright while everyone else panic as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>*waves and smiles* Hello everyone! I would first like to thank hannah-dimond for putting this story on alert. Thank you, darling. Also would like to thank Loki The Evil Goddess putting my story on alert as well as favoriting it, and me as author. She also post a comment of encouragement! Whoot! *raises both hands up* Also putting me on author alert... I do not even know what that does, but it is awesome! *runs in circles*

**Luna: **Congrats, hun on your achievements... But don't get too excited. You may hurt yourself again. *watches Too_Deep runs in circles*

**Too_Deep:** Really? How will this hurt-*runs into wall* Ouch!

**Luna:** Told you. Anyway, Kira is coming out now. Try to keep calm. I don't know how she feels right now and seems to be on edge. *looks around nervously*

**Too_Deep: **Parania is part of the system withdrawal from all those pills you gave her as well as the tranqs effects. Anyway, she'll be fine as long as you do not have anything pointy in your hands. *hiding a knife behind her back*

**Luna: **Okay...

**Kira:***walks in* Ugh, my head hurts... Hello Luna and Too_Deep, how are you today? *twitchs a bit but normal*

**Luna: **Uh.. Fine, hun. Just a bit tired from all that has happen.*sighs in relief*

**Too_Deep:** Kira, I need you to tell Loki The Evil Goddess thank you! She thinks your an awesome character! *smiles brightly while hiding knife in teddy bear*

**Kira:***twitchs a bit* Alright... Thank you very much, Miss. Loki The Evil Goddess for thinking I am awesome. *bows a bit* Forgive me for not bowing fully, but I fall everytime now that I bow... Is that Teddy Bear for me Too_Deep? *tilts head a bit twitching*

**Too_Deep: **Um.. (Thinking: Oh Shit) Yes... *hands teddy bear to Kira*

**Kira: ***Takes bear* Thank you, Too_Deep. It is very thoughtful of you... Sharp... Very sharp and... Shiny... Blood is Shiny too..*hypnotically stares at blade soon looking at Too_Deep and Luna with a very creepy grin* Can I cut you?

**Too_Deep: **Uh... Luna *looks at Luna*

**Luna: **Yes? *looks at Too_Deep then back at Kira*

**Too_Deep: **Time to run. *starts running with Luna besides her and Kira following them with knife in hand*

**Teddy Bear: **Too_Deep, Luna, and Kira are indispose at the moment, but I will bid farewell for them. Please stay in tune to see if Too_Deep and Luna will survive. Bye-Bye! *waves cute stuff paw*


	20. The Clown, The Arcobat, and Doll Girl?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**The Clown, The Acrobat, and The Doll Girl? **

~*~ Kira's POV (Moments Before Blast) ~*~

I wake up feeling my throat is dry and look to my right seeing a glass of water next to me. I quickly grab it and jug it down like Luffy with a plate of meat. I soon hear a loud noise and quickly grab the mattress placing over me and Zolo. I did not want to get hurt and also be responsible for Zolo's condition if it got any worse from the blast.

~*~ After The Blast~*~

I hear my master's voice calling our names, and Zolo is moving a bit. I already knew Nami and the mayor are saying things like we could not have survived this blast. The smoke begins to clear with Zolo behind me holding the mattress in front of us. My wound did hurt a bit, but not enough where it was going to bleed again. That would have been very bad.

"**Unghh! That's one heck of an alarm clock!" **Zolo says in a loud tone sitting up rubbing his head until he turns his head towards me. He sees me holding a mattress that is now embedded with shrapnel of wood, glass, and nails.

"**Indeed, an alarm clock… You were definitely dropped as a child, chu~."** I simply state as I drop the mattress next to him and soon was tackle into the rubble by Luna. It was not pleasant at all because my wound was on something sharp that threaten to cause it to open it again. I did not pay attention to what the Boodle's yelling fit because I am in pain as well as notice Luna's condition. She looked like she was bitch slap by a giant lion and went on a blind rampage on that same lion and tamer. Weird, I did not think I would be able to guess that just by looking at Luna. I soon was snap out of my little world by Luna yanking me up and everyone ready to head out excluding the mayor since he had a head start. I look around to find my hat completely covered and shredded by the blast earlier. I pouted a little bit, but dig into my pockets to pull out a braid. I put my hair in a messy ponytail while catching up to the group of Zolo, Luffy, and Luna_. 'Nami is tailing us, but she is not going to fight especially now. I mean she is very weak both physically and mentally. Seriously she is almost like Usopp except for the matter of courage where her money is in danger; she will kill you… or castrate you in your sleep depending on gender you are.' _I thought to myself not really paying attention stopping when everyone else stop.

"**Oh, look, the idiot mayor is saved by the Captain, bravo, chu~… Yes, Luna, I was deep in my world of pain and destruction… What, chu~? You were thinking that my mind set was more girly or something along those lines… weren't you, chu~?"** I basically question everyone who soon remain silent and stare at me as if I was pure evil. Luffy is the only one who just laughing knowing that I am very different from my mindset. Luna just chuckle at everyone's expression which cause them to focus more at what is at hand.

"**HEY YOU! BIG NOSE!"** Luffy shouts out causing everyone to gasp except for me and Luna because we both knew what will happen. Buggy looks so piss that his vein seems ready to pop which would be so hilarious. Cabaji on his right seems just a shock as everyone else. He also seems very interested in both of us being me and Luna.

"**KILL HIM! GIVE 'IM THE BUGGY BALL!" **Buggy yells causing me to yell back, **"I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE NO PENIS AT ALL!"** This definitely made Buggy even angrier which cause Zolo and Luffy to laugh. Luna laugh so hard she was on the ground holding her gut in pain.

The cannon is pointed directly towards us but mostly at me now because of what I yelled out. Luffy steps in front of me. I back up a bit knowing that he will require a lot of room in this move.

"**That measly cannon-ball's… not gonna work on me!" **Luffy proclaims as he does his Gum-Gum Balloon which he bloats up like a, well, like a balloon except he is not floating up into the sky. The cannon hit the target, but bounce back to where it was fire. I put my hand over my ears as everyone begins to yell while the cannon ball hits the tavern. The tavern becomes a pile of debris while Nami went on a rampage of questions and such.

"**Luffy is a rubber boy, I am a fox woman, and Luna is a wolf familiar, chu~. Luffy is a Devil Fruit User, but Luna is a mystical creature who was summoned by my presence alone… Don't ask me how because I don't fucking know, chu~." **I basically explain in lame man terms to where even Luffy understand it, and Luna did not mind the 'mystical being' part. She knew I was not trying to insult her or anything like that.

"**But why are your eyes glowing?"** Nami asks making me sigh a bit, and I explain that it is prove that Luna and I are bonded together. After the discussion, the smoke clears up to see that Buggy and Cabaji use meat shields to protect themselves from the blast. I did not so much disagree with the fact of having meat shields, but I disagree with using your own friends or companions as meat shields. I mean unless they can handle it or want to be stupid enough like Luffy to step in front of you.

"**You've got **_**some**_** nerve…"** Buggy says dropping his two guys while Cabaji holds up Richie which did not surprise me at all. Nami gasp saying something like use his men as meat shields.

"**Nami, really? Are you fucking serious, chu~? Of course, the fucker would do that! Stop being a stupid fucking bitch and actually be more useful, chu~! I don't need you to be redundant as that little fucker who wanted to be a fucking Marine… Luna, do you have any aspirins on you, chu~…? Well, that is fan-fucking-tastic."** I basically bitch out on Nami while asking Luna for some aspirin to find out we did not have that. I am having a really bad day not fully recover from my fever and am wounded as well. I hear Cabaji talk about how disgraceful we are acting towards them. I just flip them the bird because they were the ones who try to kill us first, the fucking morons. I notice Mohji starting to stir and getting pissy over how Cabaji use Richie as a meat shield. He soon looks petrify at Luna pointing at saying what she was and soon was thrown at us while I raise my eyebrow at Luna. She just smirks, and a flying Mohji flies towards me to only be bitch slap into a building by me.

"**I am surprise he survive the beating I gave him. The crater is right over there."** Luna says pointing at a huge hold which is filling up with water making Nami and Zolo stare in shock. I just nod my head in approval while Luffy was saying something about it being cool.

"**Did you neuter him as well, chu~…? Oh, well, I doubt he'll reproduce like the clown there… Wait, who is that, chu~?" **I ask as a girl younger than me by a year or two appear from behind Cabaji. She had onyx hair that reaches her shoulders with eyes like Wesker when Chris punches off his sunglass. Luna is on edge as another older woman appears having black hair like the other girl except she looks older. The younger one is wearing a black doll and white dress that can be on those olden porcelain dolls while the older one is wearing blue and green version of the dress.

"**Captain Buggy, may we join in the fight? I would like to fight the fox woman and wolf familiar, if it is alright with you?"** The young girl asks which Buggy obliges by granting her request, and the two were in front of us. The young girl politely bows in front of me and Luna making me feel very awkward.

"**I am Buggy's chef, Gloria, and this is my cat familiar, Kitten or Kit for short."** The girl introduces herself as Gloria, and the older woman looks a little peeve at this. Kit glares at my familiar who just glares back at each other.

"**Hello, I am Luffy's babysitter, **(**'Hey!' **Luffy says)** Kira and this is my master/friend, Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Gloria, chu~." **I say in a polite tone as well as bowing earning many comments about stop being polite while my captain is just nodding. Buggy and Cabaji just watch apparently having full confidence in the young woman.

"**Damn it, Gloria! Stop being so polite! Those two are our enemies not friends!"** Kit yells at Gloria who simply stares at her making Kit silence which made me and Luna glance at each other.

"**I am aware of this, Kit. I am being polite to test our opponent. They are not like we face before where those idiots simply attack during our introductions. Also Kira seems clueless on what is going on, and why she is here exactly."** Gloria simply states making me shrug my shoulders as if agreeing with her in that sense. I mean I am not going to hide what I do not know, and Luna seems oddly stiff for some reason. I am guessing she is thinking that this is going to damper our relationship which it won't. I mean I may be a little piss, but I am not going to hold it against her.

"**Luna, I am a little piss about that, but that does not change anything. I know you were withholding information towards my benefit, chu~. Gloria, I know that I am ignorant to what you were talking about and appreciating that you are not short tempered at the clown… But, I have to kick your ass in order for my captain to kick his ass because you know as well as I do that clown has no balls, chu~."** I say to Gloria who just simply nods while Kit and Luna chuckle at what I said. Gloria jump up in the air to land on a ball that I know is not your ordinary inflatable ball. I don't know how, but that ball is filled with something other than air. Kit simply took out hand gloves with claws at the end of them.

"**You are correct, Miss. Kira for assuming that my ball is an ordinary ball. In fact, it is inflated with a special type of poison. I must say I that you have impress me so far with your sensitivity or gut instinct. The opponents I have face before often 'pop' my ball and die a horribly painful death. It is quite entertaining to watch them suffer."** Gloria says making me let out a sigh looking at my watch seeing that I needed to think of something. I know that popping her ball is a really bad idea and not just for me. I am guessing if I pop it that there is a good chance that the others would also be poisoned as well.

"**You must understand that you are requesting a fight with me and Luna, right…? Good, I also would like you not to try to kill my friends while fighting, chu~. If you or Kit **(**"That's Miss. Kitten to you!" **Kit shouts with a vein appearing on her forehead which I continue to ignore.) **purposely hurt any of my friends and Nami… I, chu~. Will. Kill, chu~. You."** I say with my eyes glowing showing how serious I am. Gloria nods understanding what I meant while Kit still looks steam about me ignoring her. Luna gains her attention by calling her 'ass-licker'. I up and take fighting pose ready to attack while Luna shouts at me to use my weapon. I snap my head towards her and tilt my head to the side not sure what she meant. I mean I did not have a weapon on me and I did not pack me a weapon either. Luna just face palm and did a time-out sign heading towards me looking a bit piss at me.

"**Sorry, pup, here."** Luna says handing me a dagger that I thought I had in my boot, but this one was longer and more like a short sword. I just remember my dagger, but to be honest, I was not going to use it anyway since I cannot pop the ball. I held the blade, and for some reason, the weapon seems to fit well in my hands like the dagger. Luna went to her battle which I did not get to watch because I had to dodge a huge ass ball.

"**Do not ignore me, Miss. Kira. I am your opponent."** Gloria states trying to run me over again while Nami, Luffy, and the rest watches us. I jump onto the roof of the building and look at Gloria who simply stares back while I grip my side. It hurts, but it is not going to open which is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Welcome... Ouchie, Kira, I am happy your, ouchie, normal. *wincing from Kira applying alcohol to the scratches*

**Kira: ***starts bandaging wounds* Sorry, I did not know what came over me.*lowers ears while frowning*

**Luna:** No, Kira, it is not your fault. If anything, your the victim. *nods head*

**Too_Deep: **Yeah, also we added a twist in the story. I thought of doing since it is something to look forward. *wink wink*

**Kira: **It is going to be painful for me and Luna. *stares*

**Too_Deep: **Somewhat, I mean these battles are not going to be picnics in the park. That would be very head*

**Kira:** Alright, I guess. I just hope I will not die... Will I? *looks fearful at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep:** Fuck no! If you die; so does the story!*looks at Luna* What are you doing?

**Luna:** *looks up from her magazine* Reading why?

**Too_Deep: **No I mean what are you *looks closer and reads title*... Nevermind and don't you dare say what your are fucking reading, you fucking pervert!

**Luna: **Hey! Don't judge me! I need to do something perverted or I will be double the perv later. *glares at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Fine, as long as you do not rape anyone then I can not be sued... Now, go torment Edward Cullens! The Fucker ate my Double Chocolate Chip Cookie!

**Luna: **... OKAY! *smiles and disappears off ino the shadows*

**Kira: **Too_Deep, do you think that will be enough? *looks questionably*

**Too_Deep: **I don't know, but fuck the sparkling bastard. I have nothing against gays or anything like that, but vampires are not suppose to sparkle! It is like saying Count Dracula drinks fucking V8 instead of blood. That motherfucker needs to die and burn in Hell.

**Kira: **I agree, but you must thank everyone now! *looks serious*

**Too_Deep: **Oh... FUCK! HOW COULD I FORGET! Anyway, I would like to thank terfa for favoriting my story and Autobot Fixit favoriting as well as putting this story on alert. I love all that supports this story, and I am indeed thankful as well as Kira and Luna. Farewell everyone! *waves bye*


	21. Kira Vs Gloria

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Kira Vs. Gloria**

~*~Kira's POV ~*~

I just stood there for a moment holding my side and seeing that I could not tell if I was bleed or not. I move my hand to see that I am good while Gloria stares up at me.

"**I see that Captain Buggy injured you like the swordsman. I pity you since you're in half strength I will," **Gloria was quiet after I threw the dagger in my boot at her head miss on purpose glaring at her.

"**Gloria… I don't want your fucking pity, chu~! I don't even want your fucking 'mercy'! It is saying I am weak and pathetic, chu~! You may be polite, but fuck, you're a fucking idiot to how an opponent feels. Your opponent that has honor and sort of dignity would want you to fight with everything you have, chu~. It is a grave insult for any decent being to have a 'disability' from their opponent."** I say looking at her with such a fierce glare that it made everyone shiver causing both familiars to look at us. Luna smiles a bit proudly at me while Zolo just gave me a look that seems proud, but looks like a regular stare. I saw Kt sending a glance at Gloria as if questioning about her master's choice.

"**Gloria, what the Hell are you saying! You are not to show any mercy upon the enemy!" **Kit scolds at Gloria who seems to pout a bit as if she was planning to torture me by doing that to me. Kit and Luna soon went back to the battle while Gloria and I stare at each other. I held the blade that Luna gave me and try to think on what to do because popping the ball is a really bad idea. I soon notice her chuckle, and she begins to bounce on the ball making me start running away from everyone. _'Well, fuck this! I am going to pop the ball, but I need a good amount of distance from the others… Oh, shit! She is bouncing on the roofs!' _I thought as I ran and soon jump on the ground holding my side again because it hurts like a bitch now. Gloria sure to follow, and I quickly put my shirt over on my mouth and nose. I run up and surely she bounce up making me question my sanity and will to live if I really want to pop that thing. Gloria seems to know what the hell I was doing because she was trying to change the pathway of the ball. I knew she will not be able to do as it falls from the sky heading directly towards me. Everyone even Luffy was telling me to stop. Luna is too busy with Kit to even try to save me. I threw up my blade like my dagger popping through the ball and cutting Gloria. A purplish gas falls out both sides which made me and Gloria jump on the roof while I am several feet away. I could see that it is sinking on the ground and is not much a poison since it just sinks.

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! KIRA WHICH COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!"** I got scolded by Gloria who only made me raise an eyebrow and point at the purple gas that is knee high around the circle of where the ball was pop.

"**Then why in Hell is it stating in the same circle where ball was pop, chu~? Also you're the fucktard who fill it with poison in the first part!"** I yell back soon seeing that Gloria was in a shitload of pain making feel regretful for what I did. The cut must have gotten some of the poison in her, and Kit was in the same amount in pain her master was. **"LUNA! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM, CHU~!"** I yell out getting Luna's attention to soon be yelled at by Gloria and Kit, but Kit stops Gloria from saying anything.

"**DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FOX FUCKER! WE WILL NOT ACCEPT-"** Kit is interrupted by Luna hitting a nerve making her pass out. Luna rushes over to Gloria and looks her over before looking at me.

"**I can heal and save them both… But will you be fine, Kira. You're fever is gone, but that wound could open up."** Luna says and I just stare at her as if saying 'just-fucking-heal-her'. She begins her chant and soon heals Gloria of her poison making Luna change into her wolf form. Gloria opens her eyes which were wide with shock and somewhat paler than before.

"**H-how am I alive…? Oh, dear, why did you save me, Miss. Kira?"** Gloria says looking at me and Luna who stands next to me while Kit is still unconscious on the ground.

"**I don't kill so needlessly like you. Also what is with the gas, chu~?" **I ask Gloria who just stare at me with shock and amazement not really knowing what to make of my statement.

"**Well, it is due to my magi. The bond between us is quite the opposite. I can control the magic while she does the physical part… Not much on friendship and such. I know I am revealing a lot about me and my familiar, but I am honoring you with information. I know that later on we will be enemies. My captain does not mind me losing to you since you seem capable to last against the one who kills any masters… Oh, dear, you don't know why you are here, do you? Forgive me; you must get that from Luna."** Gloria says bowing and apologizing before a very familiar dagger shot pass Gloria and stabbing me in the same spot of my wound. This causes me to scream and collapse on the ground nearly into the poisonous gas. I look up to see Kit had thrown the dagger at me causing Luna to drop kick Kit into a house. If you do not think a human size wolf can drop kick a person, then you are sadly mistaken. Gloria rushes towards me and drags me out of the poisons circle without me getting poisoned. She is incredibly weak nearly dropping me several times in the purple gas. Gloria was about to apologize when I smack her and point at my wound as if to say 'heal-me-NOW'. She holds her cheek but heals me making Luna look a bit jealous which I did not care.

"**Damn it, Luna! Stop being jealous and make sure Kit does not get up this time, chu~! You are a ninja aren't you? Use a sleeping pill or something to keep her from attacking again, chu~." **I say knowing it sounds bitchy, but this wound is being a bitch since Gloria is using the 'PAINFUL' healing spell. I did not mean to yell or be bitchy towards anyone, but right now, I am in too much fucking pain that I wish I was unconscious. I know I am boarder lining on it, but it was not enough to KO me which made me even more piss. Luna did shove a pill down Kit's throat by some miracle of God because Kit is officially out cold for several hours. I would hug Luna, but too much blood lost and pain makes it impossible for me to even speak right now. Even my mind seems to be haze over unless you count pain to be a thought. The others notice, but Luna told them that they could not do anything about it while Gloria was trying to apologize to me which I totally ignore each time. I did not need to purposely ignore her because the pain made it impossible for me to even hear anything or make since of looks at and gives a pill to Gloria who takes it and shoves it down my throat. My mind soon begins to fade into darkness and all pain soon disappears. I basically fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Too_Deep: <strong>Wow, not much of a fight, but then again, she is set out to be weak. *sighs a bit*

**Kira:** Why did you make her weak then? Also what is with the poisoness ball? *tilts head*

**Too_Deep: **Think about it for a moment. If she is physically weak, then she has to make up for it some how. She cannot always depend on magi alone. It drains her as much as Luna using it with out your nearby. It may be her strong suit, but Kit is not really bonded with her like you and Luna. *sits in a leather chair with a monical glass over her right eye*

**Kira: **... I am still confuse, but I guess it makes sense.*scratches head* Anyway, Luna has yet to return from her quest against Sparkle Pants.

**Too_Deep: **Indeed, I am a bit worried for our sake. She might have killed the bastard which the world could improve on, but there are those 'freaks' who just 'loves' him soo fucking much. They might get some intelligence and sue us for at least manslaughter. *sighs* But I serious doubt it.

**Kira: **Yeah, that is _too _much credit for them. Anyway, I just receive a text from Luna saying she is currently using Belle as a meat shield against both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. *looks at the phone then back at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Shit! That means I have to deal with the hate mail all by myself! *cries in the emo corner*

**Kira: **Okay... Well, thank you readers for reading. We do appreciate you very much! I would like to we appreciate you like Belle loves Edward Cullens, but we are not suicidal nor complete idiots...Also we do not stalk you like Edward to Belle or break and enter your house just to watch you sleep. Thus this is why we three want to kill the bastard so once he is done with Belle that he hurts no other innocent people. Anyway, good bye everyone *waves bye*


	22. Acrobat Vs ExHunter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Acrobat Vs. Ex-Hunter**

~*~ 3rd POV ~*~

Gloria is healing Kira while Buggy and Cabaji looks at her with somewhat mix expressions possessing their faces. Luna sits next to her then look up at the five who seems to want an explanation from her since she is the only sane familiar.

"**Okay, basically, Gloria and Kit are testing challenge. They are here to test the bond of Kira and I which we did pass… There is one more challenge, and then the real battle must be fought."** Luna stay silent for a moment Gloria just looks down at the 'sleeping' Kira making a sadden expression. Luna has a serious face making everyone silent with the heavy question that was already answered which Luffy manages to break the heavy atmosphere.

"**Does it have to deal with meat?"** Luffy asks making everyone including Luna just blink for a moment as if they did not just believe what they have heard. Luna begins to laugh at the rubber boy knowing full well he is not going to fret over it now. Gloria looks at Luna as well as Buggy, Cabaji, Nami, and Zolo looking at her a bit crazy while Luffy looks confuse.

"… **Actually, it might depend who their familiar is. Gloria, your familiar's weakness is catnip because our animal form's weakness is share with human and beast form… Sloth familiars may be the strongest, but… you guys get the point. So depending on the familiar will depend on what we can use to our advantage." **Luna explains a bit actually using Luffy's stupid suggestion to her knowledge of familiars. Gloria nods understanding what she meant and looks at her Captain with a small smile which is adorable.

"**Buggy, please continue to punish the rest. I am already beaten, but you and Cabaji can handle the others without me. I believe in your abilities." **Gloria says in a cheerful tone signaling that she had faith while Luna just look at the sky as if she did not hear that. Luna and Gloria both know what will happen, but they were playing stupid because that would ruin everything.

"**I'll Cut 'Em To Mince-Meat, Cap'n!" **Cabaji jumps off the roof on his 'mystical' unicycle and rushes towards Luffy with his katana ready to pierce through the rubber boy's head. The blade was block by the Zolo standing in front of Luffy with one hand holding a blade blocking Cabaji while the other hand is in the rear. He is slouching a bit so that he could block the blade and glare directly at Cabaji.

"**If it's a sword duel you want, I'm your man!"** Zolo says challenging Cabaji in a fight of blades which made Luna's ears perk up.

"**Wait! You're just going to compare 'those' katanas! I thought you men usually do that in the community showers!"** Luna says earning glares from the two and Nami with Gloria stare at her like they could not believe what they heard. Luffy just look confuse not really getting the 'hidden' meaning of it.

"**Why would they do that in the showers? Wouldn't their swords get rusty?"** Luffy says tilting head in confusion and causing Luna to fall over laughing while the others just stare at him. Gloria just place her head in her hands with a very red face unable to speak at the horrors of what Luna says and how Luffy comment.

"…**Okay, let's pretend we never heard that… Roronoa Zolo, as one swordsman to another… It will be an honor to cut you down." **Cabaji says as if he did not like hearing what Luna said earlier which Luna just shrugs a bit. Both Luna and Luffy saw Zolo's wound reopen from the impact of the opponent's blade.

"**Hey, Zolo! Maybe you should rest. Let me handle him." **Luffy says showing some concern about Zolo's wound making Luna wonder what goes through that boy's mind. She knows it is nothing like hers otherwise he would have gotten the jest. Unfortunally, Cabaji notices Zolo's wound which makes him think this will be easy as he chuckle a bit.

"**THE BREATH OF DEATH!"** Cabaji shouts out while pulling down his checker pattern scarf and blowing flames in Zolo's face causing him yells 'WAGH'. Zolo crouches a bit while covering his face with his arm only to be kicked in the wound by Cabaji.

"**ARRRGGHHH!"** Zolo yells out in pain causing Luna to lower her ears and tilts her head towards Gloria. Gloria just stays silent watching the match not enjoying the fact that Cabaji is using the wound against Zolo. She honestly did not want to be the one to judge on this match since she would have to choose either her crew or the enemies. As Zolo lands on the ground, he yells out of pain 'YEEOWW'.

"**Hmm… I didn't think I kicked you that hard…"** Cabaji says earning a growl from Luna and Gloria just looks away not very proud of it. Nami says it was a dirty trick, but it is what pirates do. **"I'll call my next circus trick… MURDER AT THE STEAM BATH!"** Cabaji yells as his blade hits the ground and begins to spins it around like a fan causing dust and dirt to make a smoke screen.

"**Ugh, what is with the shouting?"** Kira says as the pill's effect wears off due to her high metabolism making Luna and Gloria sweatdrop a bit. Luna explains to Kira that Cabaji and Zolo were fighting which made Kira sit up a bit because her back was aching.

"**So his wound reopens and now Cabaji just made a smoke screen and-"** Luna stops as Zolo yells again after being kicked in the side once more by Cabaji. **"He kicked him again… Just be happy it is not between the legs, Nami! That would be a major setback for-"** Luna did not get to finish before Kira hits her in the head making Nami smile thankfully. Gloria was thankful for Kira's ability to control her familiar's perverted nature.

"**Luna, please tell me you did not say anything perverted while I was out… You did by the judge of Gloria's red face and Nami nodding her head, chu~… Ugh, punishment later, Luna."** Kira says still feeling some strain which may be healed a bit, but it does not mean it is fully healed yet. She could tell that Gloria did her best and is paler than normal making Kira sigh a bit looking at the battle. She made Gloria stop it knowing that the wound is alright and will be fully heal in a day or two.

"**Please, Cabaji, everyone knows you scream like that in, chu~… Aw, fuck, Luna! Stop making me think this shit, chu~!" **Kira shouts at Luna who just chuckle causing Gloria to tilt her head in amazement since she never had anything like this with her familiar. Cabaji just glares at Luna with Zolo who was fighting himself from chuckling at that comment. He soon continues on a rant on how Luffy cause troubles as well as Kira since she did make fun of Buggy's balls in both senses. Nami is yelling at Luffy for not interfering making Kira, Gloria, and Luna just look at each for a moment with a sweatdrop on their head. The three secretly begins sharing a hidden message of 'she-was-not-paying-attention-earlier' with each other.

"**RORONOA ZOLO! PREPARE TO BE WELL DONE!" **Cabaji shouts out as he charges towards Zolo while Luna drools a bit because she was actually thinking about the meat steak. Zolo just bitch slap Cabaji off the unicycle causing Luna and Kira to laugh at him because they never knew Zolo knows the move bitch slap.

"**You're a very annoying person… I hope you enjoy kicking my wound…"** Zolo says glaring at Cabaji and soon takes his katana which he uses to stab himself in the wound. Everyone gasp while Kira's eye twitches in annoyance because she just went through that.

~*~ Kira's POV ~*~

I just ignore the dialog between Zolo and Cabaji about his goal of being the world's greatest swordsman. I already know, and Cabaji is also just another douche bag. He is about to do his final trick and rode straight up a building making me wonder how the laws of Newton can be simply ignored. Buggy soon tries to 'help' Cabaji by detaching his hand heading towards Zolo which meant that he is going to hold down Zolo so that Cabaji could skewer him.

Before Buggy's hand to get within a foot of the match, Luffy stomps on Buggy's hand telling him that _'he'_ is his opponent. Cabaji just says he could handle it himself and misses Zolo who just jump to the right. I just laugh at Cabaji because his aim sucks which made him glare at me soon smirking a bit.

"**Hey, let's make it interesting." **Cabaji says in a tone making me stare at Gloria as if asking what the hell is going on. She just gives me a pitiful smile knowing where this was heading. I could feel my ears, eye, and tail twitch out of my rage building up.

"**Yeah?"** Zolo asks not really paying attention making me more piss of and wanting to rip off both guys throats. Luna and Gloria just scoot away while Luffy just back step away from me knowing I am very mad right now.

"**Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want with the fox girl."** Cabaji says making Luna and Gloria run in fear behind Luffy knowing he could handle my rage. Zolo looks a bit piss glaring at Cabaji which Luna would say something about it but knows now is not the time.

"… **You are dead either way…"** Zolo says basically just accepting it knowing that he was not going to comment how dead Cabaji was.

"**YOU FUCKING UNICYCLE FUCKER! I AM GOING TO TIE YOU TO A FUCKING TABLE AND PLACE YOU IN A FUCKING DARK ROOM WITH ELMO YOU MOTHERFUCKER, CHU~!"** I yell out making Gloria and Luna shiver behind a fearful yet confuse captain, and Zolo just blinks a bit knowing that is something rather frightful. He may not know who this Elmo person thing is, but he guesses it is something very horrible. Cabaji just ignores me making more piss and planning how I will burn his corpse.

The two individuals soon begin their final match while I watch it with my eyes glowing pure white with rage. Cabaji tries to charge him, but Zolo performs his Oni Giri* on that bitch. I seem him fall unconscious while saying something about us being thieves. How can we be thieves if we are kicking their asses? Zolo just tells them we are pirates making me sigh as I calm down a bit and went to Zolo.

"**Dude, you may look badass, but you're a pain in the ass. I'll sew that wound shut while you sleep, chu~." **I say as Zolo tells Luffy is going asleep, and I just shake my head a bit as Luna comes near me with Gloria.

"**Do you want me to heal him?"** Gloria asks making me sigh and shake my head 'no'.

"**Luna, you're in animal form, right? Heal the man, chu~. Gloria is exhausted from healing me and this is your punishment for what you did." **I say to Luna who just shakes her head chuckling a bit healing Zolo which does not cost her a thing. How I know this? I just guess and look at Gloria as if wanting an explanation for this since I want to know the true reason.

"**As you expect, in animal form, Luna can cast a spell without getting tired, but she will remain in that form for another day. Depending on how much magi is require on that spell. For Luna's case, it will be three days since she has not use her magi in a long time… Oh, um, how I know is because Kit spy on you guys. She tends to get very curious." **Gloria says making me question whether I should ask into how curious or just to let it go. I went with the second one because I may get an incident that Luna would love which I did not want to know. Luna begins healing while I and Gloria turn to see our captains about to face off.

"**You know that your captain will lose, right, chu~…? Are you going to search for him…? Alright, see you in Loungetown or something like that, chu~."** I basically said seeing she nods a yes to the other questions causing her to sigh. She gave me a small smile that seems sad and looks at her hands for a bit as if debating on something.

"**That is where the final battle will take place… Please, Kira, don't die… It… Never mind, just be careful."** Gloria says not wanting to say anymore about it which made me wonder how bad it was. I know it had to be traumatizing since she is so scared and pain by something that was cause from the final battle. I guess that means we just have to train more and build our bonds some more… We are so screwed.

~*~ OC CORNER ~*~

**Too_Deep:** Welcome back Everyone! *waves at everyone* Today I would like to thank violentyetawesome for Alerting and Favoring this story.

**Kira: **Hey! Too_Deep, Luna is back! *walks in dragging a tied up Luna*

**Too_Deep: **Well, I did not expect this. What did they do to you, Luna? *tilts her head*

**Luna: **The bastard blinded me with his sparkles while the puppy boy looks conflicted. *sighs*

**Too_Deep: **Let me guess. He wanted to kick the bastard's ass, and thought you were a werewolf like him. Also there were a lot of Edward Cullen fans there. *looks at Luna*

**Luna:** Damn, right! Those bitchs and bastards overwhelmed me before I could recover! It was fucking insane! But on the bright side, he is officially neuter. *laughs evilly*

**Kira:** I am glad, but Too_Deep, we have to be a bit more careful now. Those fans have marked us as enemies' number 2. The reason why is because there is one person, but I prefer number 2 being as we are not the main target yet. *nods*

**Too_Deep: **Fuck that! We need to be Number 1! Those… rabid fans need to recognize out powers! Also number 2 sounds wrong… *shivers in disgust*

**Luna: **How about later when I am untied. *Kira unties Luna* Thank you, anyway, we can't. Remember, Mother is coming and she will need our undivided attention.

**Too_Deep: **You're right! Even though it is a month away, we need to think of something to give her! *panics*

**Kira: **Why not make her a card or dinner? Try something simple.*tilts head*

**Too_Deep: **Yeah… I guess, but we need to hide my minions first. *points at an army of giant spiders, wolves, hawks, eagles, and Zelda chicken and pigs*

**Kira: ***sweatdrops* Yeeah… Um, where did you acquire all this?

**Too_Deep: **What the hell did you think I was doing on the phone? Anyway, we need to hide them. *sighs* Bye everyone! *waves good bye*


	23. Learning About Final Challenge & Farewel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Learning About Final Challenger & Farewells**

~*~ Kira's POV ~*~

I turn to face towards my Captain and Gloria's Captain knowing that this is an epic battle which I and Gloria are just chillin' out while Luna was healing Zolo.

"**RED HAIR! Talkin' about Shanks? YOU KNOW SHANKS!" **Luffy shouts his question making me and Gloria sigh knowing that both he and Shanks were once interns as pirates. I got bored already and look at Gloria then to Luna as if waiting for something.

"**Okay, Luna… Talk, chu~." **I basically demanded her which Luna just sigh knowing this was bound to happen. I knew I am being like a PMSing bitch, but right now, I know this final battle is something of great concern.

"**Alright, the final battle is a battle to the death. You will face someone who wants to change the whole series like a careless ass-facetard monkey. I don't mean like little changes you and I made, but major ones like killing Luffy or important enemies. Those enemies help develop the characters for future events. Those final challengers must wait for other familiar challengers to do anything. Basically, if we lose… Well, One Piece will never be the same."** Luna explains making me glance at Gloria who looks away sadden by something which I guess she had an unpleasant experience with the final challenger. I look at her as if asking 'do-you-know-why-the-person-is-a-dick'. She sighs and looks at her hands for a moment before looking up at me.

"**Originally, he wanted to help Luffy to succeed… But he soon became corrupted. He kept killing all the major enemies including Buggy. He is stuck in Loungetown and… if he wins against whoever this time… The changes will be permanent… I'm sorry that I am not much help, but… I'm not strong like you or Luna. I barely live thanks to Kit."** Gloria says as she was about to cry, and I just sigh patting her head. She looks at me with teary eyes as if wanting me to say something comforting or help her.

"**Listen, Gloria, strength is something you earn and gain through hard work… Also putting up with pervy wolf antics, chu~. **(**'Hey!'** Luna shouts with a small pout on her face.) **The point is that Luna and I did not become friends overnight. We build our bond at first as Master and Student, but slowly we are becoming friends, chu~. You and Kit are basically starting from scratch. You are not weak just misguided, chu~. You must build up your skills. I will need your help in the future, chu~."** I state knowing it was something off a cheesy movie from my world which I raise an eyebrow at her. She just shakes her head as if signaling she did not come from my world. I could not blame her saying anything right now since I just basically recruited her for my team. I am not going to take her from her captain, but I will need her to help with healing and other things that I am not good at yet. Luna pouts thinking I will replace her making me shake my head and pet her like a doggy I had.

"**Luna, you are not being replaced. Right now, your magi suck, and we will need you for physicals like me, chu~. We can fight while her and Kit build up their bonds." **I say to Luna who just continues to pout, but I just sigh at her antics. She is trying to make me feel guilty which was not working. I am immune to r puppy dog pout because she uses it so much. I stop and look to see Buggy's parts moving pass us. I turn to see Buggy going after Nami, and I just sigh at how greedy that bitch was. Gloria looks at me as if asking if they should help. **"Leave them be, chu~. If they want us to help, then they'll say something."** I say as we waited seeing Nami tied up the loose pieces, and Luffy sends midget Buggy flying away. Gloria stands up, and Kit appears next to her looking a bit piss off at me. I just sigh at Kit and say goodbye to Gloria before she left.

Luffy wakes up Zolo while Luna and I follow Gloria to her ship. I knew those three will be alright so I just look up at the sky. I soon was snap to reality hearing noises that sounds like angry mob of townsfolk and such. I look at Luna who looks back and soon we left heading towards the two ships to see them two still there. Mr. Goatie recognizes me from before and greeted me.

"**Mistress, you're back!" **Mr. Goatie says, and I basically bitch slap him in the face and scaring the other two away. Luna stares at me as did the rest even Zolo who I just say in a very calm voice, **"Get in the damn boat, chu~." ** Everyone went into the boat and set sail with the mayor saying thank you and goodbye.

~*~ OC CORNER ~*~

**Too_Deep: **Welcome back EVERYONE! Thank you for reading another chapter! *waves*

**Kira:** Luna left to a party she was invited to. *comes in*

**Too_Deep: **Huh? Oh, well, I knew that would happen. Do you know what kind of party it is? *looks at Kira with curiosity*

**Kira: **… You do not want to know.*shivers a bit* Anyway, your army is well hidden now. *shows a huge empty space that is three times bigger than the largest stadium*

**Too_Deep: **Excellent! Now, I need to know how we are going to kidnap Dierks Bently. *scratching her chin*

**Kira: **May be we need Luna for this. She would know a lot about this. *sighs* Want me to text her?

**Too_Deep: **Nah, we will wait until she comes back from the party… Oh, Bye Everyone! *waves goodbye*


	24. Sailing On The Ocean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Sailing On The Ocean**

~*~ Kira s POV ~*~

Nami and I are occupying on one ship while Luna, Luffy, and Zolo were on the other just laying a bit. Nami finish repairing Luffy's hat while I sit quietly looking up at the sky thinking for a moment about the final battle. I guess this just got serious, and I need to figure out what to do about it. Nami and Luffy were at each other throats while Zolo glance at me as well as Luna.

"**What's wrong with you?"** Zolo asks looking in my direction making me snap my attention from previous thoughts to him. I just sigh scratching my head while Nami, Luffy, and Luna just stare at me for an answer.

"**Just what Gloria said about the guy, chu~. How at first he starts out wanting to help out, but soon turns total jackass because he does not understand what he has done… It's just makes me think that I am missing something key, chu~. I mean I will have to fight him to the death later on, and that's just fucking insane."** I say trying to describe my thoughts which did not help but only made me a bit more annoyed. I grab my head while lowering it to my knees not able to get any of this at all and it is driving me insane. I mean I just wanted to play a game with my little sister, and soon it turns into a blood bath. How am I supposed to kill someone? I guess I will find out while Nami seems to stiff up a bit as if she thought I might kill her.

"**Kira, you must calm down first before we talk about it… Good, now, the person you will face much later on is known as the 'Corrupted'. They are like you and I, but they did not understand the 'balance' of the world. A person who disturbs the 'balance' is known as the 'Corrupted' where they are not even humans anymore.** **They're familiars are in a madden state of mind that they are permanently in Beast Form. Nothing you do will make them snap out of it, and so their fate is sealed. Killing them here does not mean they are dead though. They return in their world like nothing happen at all. So think of it as they are the Hollows, you're a Shinigami, and I am your zanpakutō. Don't ask."** Luna explains to me while telling the others to ignore the Bleach reference there. I think it is to help me deal with killing another being in one world. I know better that killing is still killing even if it means that I purify them by doing so. I guess I am not the mindless blood shedding idiot like Kenpachi Zaraki the 11th division captain. That guy is nuts in a sense, but I guess he is not totally mindless since he has a little girl as his lieutenant. Man, what is with the Bleach today? The others just to go back to doing whatever while Zolo stares a bit before drifting back to sleep. Luna looks at me waiting for something which I guess a sign that I will be fine or something. To be honest, I don't think I will ever be fine after the final battle especially if there is more like them.

"**You know if you continue to think that way. You will be killed, pup. You know as well as I do that any world contains death within its boundaries. Even in this world, people die either by natural or with assistance of some kind. Stop thinking too harshly on it, and open up a bit… Just stay in the shade. I do not want you to have another fever."** Luna says like a mother would to a child which I comply and look at the sky.

"**Open up, eh, chu~? Well, I think it is about time I do that… I'll tell you nothing of my past seeing how it is not relevant right now, chu~. Anyway, I hate coffee and love soda. I cannot seem to focus on one thing too long, or I get bored, chu~. Being train by you just intensify my inner pervert because of my dad watching a video when I was little… I learn where children came from and ended up scared for life, chu~… No, Luffy, I am not going to tell you. I also have issues with daydreaming, chu~. I just can't keep it from just turning on or off… That is it for now." **I say causing everyone to stare at me unsure how to take me making Luna chuckle a bit. She just shakes her head as if I am not as bad as her which made me feel a bit better. The others soon realize this and relax only Luffy just laugh as well as wonders why everyone look so freaked out. I just sigh placing my hand in my shit touching my necklace which appears like I am 'playing' with my chest. I did not know this until Zolo and Nami stare at me and Luna is chuckling at me with Luffy looking confuse knowing my necklace was there. I just sigh and pull out my silver wolf locket which Nami's eyes turn into beli signs. This earns her a glowing glare as well as growling noises from me as a warning. **"Don't you fucking dare, greedy bitch, chu~. I will cut off your fucking hand. This necklace was given to me from someone important, chu~. The same person who gave Luffy his hat gave me this necklace wanting me to help fulfill Luffy's dream."** I growl out causing Nami to look a bit pale but nods as if understanding where I am coming from. Zolo remain quiet which is not surprise since he is asleep right now, and Luffy grinning with a big grin.Luna just looks the other way making me stare at her for a moment before just dropping it though I feel like this is going to bite me in the ass so hard that it might actually bleed.

~*~ OC CORNER ~*~

**Too_Deep: ** Hello everyone! Welcome back!

**Luna: **Yo! So Too_Deep, what are you doing with pepper spray? *tilts head*

**Too_Deep:** Planning to make this look like a camera and ask Kon if I can take his picture. *nods to self as if proud*

**Luna: **He violated your breast area, didn't he. *stares at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Yep, the perverted teddy lion bear thing that Ichigo gave me to give for my Mother gropes my breast as I slept… I am already in process of humiliating Ichigo with gay photos of him and Renji that I made. *laughs evilly*

**Luna: **Sounds like fun… Where is Kira? *loud screams and thud noises comes from Too_Deep's room* Never mind.

*Both Too_Deep and Luna rushes into the bedroom*

**Kira: **Fucking pervert teddy lion thing! *Kon is hanging upside down with ducktape on his mouth*

**Too_Deep: **… I have a better idea! *tosses the pepper spray* Let us photoshop pictures of Kon and Ichigo together!

**All Three: **YEAH! *Kon looks really scared*

**Too_Deep:** Well, see you guys later. BTW, sorry if you're an Ichigo fan, but that bastard must pay dearly for his actions. Anyways, Bye-Bye for now! *waves while smiling*


	25. Meeting the Liar and the Butler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Meeting the Liar and the Butler**

~*~ Kira's POV ~*~

I am awakened by Nami who is telling me that we were at Syrup Island making me raise an eyebrow. **"How can an island be made out of syrup?" **I sleepily say as she looks at me for a moment then finally realize I am half asleep and did not process the information correctly. She just tells me we are at an island that is not made out of syrup which I nod m head while Luna chuckle with Zolo. Luffy, Zolo, Nami, and Luna got off the boat while I seem to still be on it making me wonder how tired I was. I jump out of the boat and landed on land to pause hearing four people nearby which I just ignore. I knew they were harmless, but Zolo seems to think differently as he clear points them out.

"**Luna, we will have to cover our ears now."** I simply states covering my ears, and Luna cover hers knowing what I meant before Usopp begins his rant.

"**I AM THE NOCTORIOUS CAPTAIN USOPP! FEARED PIRATE, AND RULER OF THIS VILLAGE!"** Usopp proclaims so proudly with his arms folded over his chest and somehow 'teleported' down the cliff. Luna looks at me while I just stare at Usopp and sigh knowing that I am going to have an earful.

"**Okay, stop yelling. Luna and I have sensitive ears. We would both appreciate if you would be so kind to keep your voice down a notch or two. Thank you for listening, Usopp to our request."** I said politely to him making him compel for a moment and saying a shaking 'S-sure' until he realize we were still pirates. He soon begins talking about having 80 million men poised to attack and 'warning' us not to attack the village. Nami calls him a liar whom he reacted accordingly saying it is a lie and that Nami is a master of interrogation. Nami, Luna, and I sweatdrop a bit because everyone knew I was way better at this.

Somehow we ended up in Meshi the village restaurant; I just sat on the edge waiting for my order to come so I can eat outside with Luna. We had introduce ourselves when we were walking up to the village which I ignore most of the conversation.

"**Crewmen and A bigger ship?"** Usopp questions Luffy who says 'that's right' which made me sigh a bit. **"Wow! What a great Adventure!" **He replies making me think he is ignorant on how the world works, but at least, Usopp can enjoy while I just carry my heavy burden. I envy him on that part.

"**Hm, of course it is. Life itself is an adventure, Usopp. The challenge is to find how you want to live. Live free like a pirate; serve under the Marines, or simple life like a butch or fishermen. Everyone has their own 'adventures', but you have yet to be given a chance to live your adventure, am I right?"** I stop for a moment looking at Usopp who just nods while everyone else looks at me. I bet they're wondering what the hell am I going about or something like that. I soon look directly at him with piercing eyes before saying, "**If you want to prove yourself, be preparing to fight later on, because fate is a very demanding person… I should know."** I finish with my ears lower as I remember parts of my training with Luna that deals with an angry mother bear and rope. I shiver a bit causing those three to stare at me more intently as if something was going to happen.

"**I am fine just… 'Reliving' a memory. Oh, look, my order has arrived! I will leave now." **I say very quickly and took the meal leaving the three in the restaurant towards Luna was waiting. She is just out of the door and sees me with the food waiting patiently for me to place it on the ground. I did place her order on the ground while sitting next to the door, but out of the way when it opens. Usopp basically talks to them about Kaya and her life which is somewhat sad. _'She really needs to get over it. Seriously, lying in bed feeling nothing but self pity is the worse way to live… Wow, I sounded like a bitch. I did not mean for it to sound like that, but your parents would not want their children being depress. I mean a parent's goal is to make sure their children live happy lives.' _I think to myself earning a particular glance which only made me sigh.

"**It is understandable on your view, and you are right that she is spending way too much time bedsitting. She needs to relearn life is more than just morning. Do you want to visit her?"** Luna asks me which I stare at the sky and look at my plate. I gave it to Luna who looks at me questionably. I just nod and stand up while Luna ate the meal I gave. We paused for a moment seeing Usopp coming out and look at us for a moment.

"**Go, already, damn it! I do not look **_**that **_**much of a freak." **I snap at Usopp who jump up and run in the direction of the mansion. After he left, three little kids appear and look at us in a fearful manner. **"Just behave young ones. Luna and I are just about to leave a bit. Tell the three we will meet up later."** I simply state before leaving with Luna beside me while the three nods and enters the Meshi in hopes to see their captain.

At the mansion, Luna and I look at the tall black iron gates and simply jump over to see Usopp and Kaya. Luna went over to Kaya and licks her face showing that she is friendly causing her to giggle a bit.

"**Aw, Luna seems to have taken liken to you. Sorry to disturb you two, but Captain Usopp forgot to tell us our duties for the day." **I say with a smile and sending a wink in Usopp's direction which he gladly takes. Luna jumps down from the window and sits on the right side to me. I simply pet the huge wolf before sitting as well not feeling very well as in something made me on edge. Luna tilts her head while looking at me sensing my discomfort which no one else caught to my relief.

"**Excuse me, Miss." **My ears perk up to see that Kaya is speaking to me with Usopp staring at me in fear. I think he either fears me snapping at Kaya or doing something wrong. I simply tilt my head to the side as if saying to continue on. She soon asks,** "Why do you have fox ears and a tail?"** I just blink at her from a moment then look at Luna then back at Kaya. _'Why do I have fox ears and tail?'_ I think to myself trying to find a logical answer, but got nothing.

"**I don't know… I mean I am not a Devil Fruit User, and it's not genetics… I guess it is because I am a redhead." **I simply say causing both of them to giggle at my expression because I had such a serious face. I mean it could be possible, and Luna is trying so hard not to laugh. Suddenly, I heard Luffy and the others appear which I simply turn my head while waving at them. **"Yo, Luffy, Zolo, Nami, and three weird veggie kids! That is Kaya."** I simply greeted them while Luffy looks and soon points at me saying, **"So you two were here." **I just giggle at his silliness causing both Nami and Zolo to slap their palm on their forehead. My real captain who is made out of rubber was being to ask Kaya about a ship when a shiver comes down my back. I snap my head in the direction where I am sensing such coldness and see the butler, Klahadore. **"Jackass has made his grand appearance… No, Luna, you cannot bite him in the ass or between the legs." **I simply state not even looking at Luna seeing her ears lower and glare with me at the butler who simply looks at all of us. I ignore the dialog between him and Usopp which earn him a punch in the face. I see an upset Kaya and went to her to get warnings from Klahadore.

"**Shut the fuck up! Can't you see you making her worse, shitty butler! There, there, Kaya, Kally just needs more fiber because he is super constipated. Also Usopp needs to learn how to throw a punch. So don't worry, sweetie. Everyone is not angry at you nor is it your fault. You simply wanted to have a peaceful afternoon with… I will shove a horse size pill of fiber down your fucking throat if you dare speak while I am talking. We shall leave, but know this butler… I put a bunch laxative in that cup of coffee you had." **I basically bluff the last part about the laxative, but his face was priceless because he believed me. Kaya saw my little hand sign knowing I was bluffing, but she too could not help but giggle a bit. I had to drag the three little children out of the fence while Zolo deals with Luffy.

~*~ OC CORNERS~*~

**Too_Deep: **Hello everyone and welcome back! *waves*

**Luna: **Hey, Too_Deep, Kon has been taken 'care of'. *looks side to side shifty*

**Too_Deep: **Excellent… I just made Mother a card. It took me forever. Also Zelda asks me how long she had to keep her pigs and chickens. Keeps saying that they keep killing Link for some reason.*shrugs* I am guessing he is being an idiot and swings his sword around being a dick towards the wildlife.

**Luna: **Oh, Kira is currently trying to summon Gohan or Goku. *looks at Too_Deep* So… should we stop her?

**Too_Deep: **Hmm, no, she probably summon the abridge version which is a lot more fun to deal with. *smiles* Well let's say goodbye. *waves* Bye-Bye!


	26. Meets Hypnotist and Health Issues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Meets Hypnotist and Health Issues**

~*~ Kira's POV ~*~

I am sitting in front of the fence post leaning on the post looking up at the sky thinking about the cloud shapes. Luna is laying her head in my lap, Zolo sitting next to me, and Nami sitting on the fence itself with the two of three veggies right. Nami asks where Luffy is, and Zolo response is he is with Usopp.

"**I know you veggies know where those two are, but it is best we do not interrupt them… I am going to walk a bit. Luna, you will stay with these four."** I say as I stand up stretching up and start to walk until Onion ran pass me where the others were not less than three feet. He basically went on about a weird guy who is walking backwards which reminds me of Michael Jackson. A man with really dirty blond hair walks towards us even though he is walking backwards and wearing heart shape sunglasses.

"**Don't saying you are not fucking strange. You are walking backwards, wearing fugly heart shape sunglass, and you are positively fugly with a capital 'F'." **I say as I pointed out why he is strange before he can open his mouth earning a glare. He is insulting me about having fox ears and tail as well as my outfit which I just shrug.

"**That is very sad, Mr. Fugly. Yes, that is your new name, Fugly. You may be a hypnotist, but a trend setter you aren't. I honestly think you are gay, and that you are more interested in Zolo than me."** I say laughing at Zolo's face of rage which matches Jangos, and I just laugh at them. Jango soon got distracted by the three veggies and begin to hypnotize them making all four of them fall asleep after he says 'Jango'. Everyone who is awake did a face palm because the hypnotist fell for his own spell. I walk over to the sleeping figures and tap my foot three times before shouting, **"QUICKLY! TIMMY IS STUCK IN THE WELL AGAIN!"** Well it woke all four making them jump up looking around to find the 'well'.

"**Sorry, guys, but I use it to wake you up… Aren't you late for something, Mr. Fugly?"** I ask after he mumbles something about me being a bitch which I caught every word of it. I see him panic a bit, and he runs away towards the direction causing me to sigh. The three veggies went to the fence and sits there saying they will wait for their captain. Zolo looks at me with a raise eyebrow which means he is wondering why I am still here before Luna walks up and sits next to me.

"**Veggies, let's play a game."** Luna says in wolf form making gasp in surprise yelling out demon dog which she ignores. She puts on her adorable face before saying, **"Why would I ever hurt you, three? You have done nothing to earn my wrath. Anyway, who wants to play tag!"** Luna says and the four begins to play tag elsewhere leaving me, Zolo, and Nami alone. I just sit back down in another spot that was once the veggies.

"**Are you going to go after them?"** Nami asks causing me to shake my head knowing that Luna can protect the three from anything. I look up at the sky and felt myself feeling strange again like something is blocking my senses to my body. I cannot tell if I need to go to the bathroom or if I need to eat. I am a bit worry about it and look straight ahead thinking about this.

"**Are you okay, Kira? Luna told us that you did not eat nor have eaten after sleeping a bit. She is very concern about your health." **Zolo says with some concern while Nami just stare at me for a bit causing me to side glance at them. I honestly want to tell them I am fine, but I knew better because they were right. I mean I am too worrying myself, and I have no idea why I do not feel anything right now.

"**I wish I could tell you, but I don't know… Maybe it is this island? Maybe something on this island is making me feel like this…" **I think out loud making the others start to think wanting to help out in figuring what is wrong with me. Zolo seems to agree with me while Nami remains skeptical at this, but she begins to believe it more and more as I explain. I never felt like this before not even in the very beginning too.

"**Hmm, maybe we should do research on this to figure out what is the exact cause. I think that if we can find the cause then we can prevent this from affecting you." ** Nami suggest making me look at her for a moment and think about it. I nod and soon Luna appear looking at us three as if knowing what has been decided.

"**I'll look this up. It is my duty is to make sure Kira is safe both physically and mentally." **Luna says making me raise my eyebrow on the mentally part since I am sure that I am screwed up in the head. I believe it is because I had one too many concussions when I was very little. She soon disappears once again as the three veggies return asking us where Luna has gone off too.

"**She went to find out what is causing me to feel numb physically. I mean I think if I was cut right now that I would not be able to feel it… This frightens me and yet makes me feel excited for some strange way… Stop looking at me like that! I TOLD YOU THAT SPENDING TEN YEARS WITH LUNA FUCKS UP YOUR MIND!" **I yell at them making them just scoot away a bit though Zolo seems a little pink on the cheeks. He must be thinking on the same terms that most people would think back in my world.

~*~ OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: ***waves* Hello everyone and welcome back..! Hey, Kira, did you summon the person you seek?

**Kira: **No.*sighs* I mean I kept getting intercepted by the bold midge off of the abridge series. The one with the six dots on the forehead and an owned count.*sighs again*

**Too_Deep: **It's okay. *pats on the back* You tried, and now we need to figure out where Luna is.

**Kira:** Oh, she is with Ichigo off of Bleach.*shrugs* Luna wanted to see if Ichigo could introduce her with Urahara.

**Too_Deep:** … She is truly brilliant. Luna knows that I need extra powers, and Urahara can help us in the extermination of those obsessive fans of Twillight and any other series… Well, I mean the ones who are jackasses not the ones who are at conventions. Those are nice fans who know when to shut up about the anime so they do not ruin the ending and such. They also do not force or try to force you to watch it. *nods head* They will live, but the annoying jackasses will die.

**Kira: **Alright, so we have a plan… I just hope Luna can pull it off this time.

**Too_Deep: **Don't worry; those two are like two peas in a pod. She will not fail… Oh, and bye peoples. *waves*


	27. One Issue Solve, Another Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**One Issue Solve, Another Revealed**

~*~Kira Point Of View ~*~

I lay on the fence still feeling this strange numbness on my body and getting concern glances from Zolo and Nami. I bet it is because my stomach has yet to growl, and Luna has yet to return with the answer to why I feel like this. Suddenly my ears pop up as I hear someone running like their ass is on fire or something close to it. I open on eye seeing Usopp with an upset face running pass us towards the village which I simply stand up and dust myself. The three veggies say something is wrong because of his face which would make sense… That and I could smell a whiff of Luffy scent that smell of anger and something else. I sigh and walk towards the direction sniffing the air once in a while to pick up the scent while the three boys stare at me in wonderment.

Arriving at the spot seeing Luffy in the same position that Ichigo ends up in after Orihime used her shield to get them out of the pathway of the cleaner. Anyway, I just stop hearing my captain breathe and also hearing the terror filled screams about him being dead. I simply walk to Luffy sleeping body and take a deep breath knowing that I will need to use.

"**LUFFY! CHICKEN'S DONE, CHU~!"** I yell causing him to instantly sit up and look around as if trying to find the chicken. He looks at me pouting, and I just shrug as the others gain up on him for making them worry except Zolo and me. Nami explain everything to him to only make him confess to what he heard between the butler and hypnotist. He is about to run off until Nami told him about the situation with me causing him to stare at me with concern.

"… **Kira, are you sure you will be alright?"** Luffy asks in absolute seriousness which caught everyone off guard even me. You expect him to laugh it off or do some off the wall antic instead of this. I just sigh and shrug looking up at the sky which I notice that I have been doing a lot lately.

"**Luna is searching, and I have complete faith in her. So Luffy, chu~… Wait, where is the veggies?"** I ask looking around seeing that the three little boys have disappeared on us when Luffy was epically serious. I hope those idiots are alright since they seem to think so highly of their captain and such. Nami and Zolo looks around as I just walk towards where I heard their voices to see them walking down with their head downs and disappointed. I see Usopp full of pain and blood from a bullet wound which did surprise me while he rushes pass us.

"**I'll follow him, chu~. You three prepare yourselves."** I say as I follow the scent of Usopp blood and sweat which is definitely a lot different than anyone else. I continue until I see him alone sitting on the beach looking out of the ocean as if in deep thought. **"Usopp, chu~… Remember what I said about fate back at the restaurant? Well, this is the first step, chu~… What you decide next will be final…"** I say to him after he had calm down a bit since I did spook him a bit. I just stare at the ocean while he stare at me unsure what I mean, but remembers what I told him. The sun slowly sets which meant the others are coming and will appear soon. **"Death is nothing unless we fight for what we believe in, chu~… After all, that is how legacies are created." **I say softly enough for him to hear before the others appear, and Usopp just stares at the sea. I stare as well but hear the conversation quite clearly.

"**It's 'cause I'm a liar. No one'll believe me! I should've known!"** Usopp says as everyone: Nami, Zolo, and Luffy stands in front of him. I stand beside him with my arms folded over my chest and side glance Usopp as he looks down at the ground. **"But the facts are still the facts… Pirates really **_**ARE **_**coming, aren't they?" **Nami asks him but no one would answer as a sea breeze pass through filling the air with a salty scent. The waves just simply create splashes on the shore and rocks that are at the edge of the sea. **"They're coming, alright. But no one will believe me! They all think tomorrow will be just another peaceful day…"** Usopp says while being quiet, and I look up at the moon as it is now crescent hangs up at the sky. I hear Usopp suddenly jolt up with his fist clench out of determination and fear, but mostly determination.

"**SO IT'S UP TO ME TO MEET THOSE PIRATES AND FIGHT THEM OFF! THEN I'LL HAVE A **_**REAL**_** TALL TALE TO TELL! I MAY BE A LIAR… BUT **_**THIS**_** TIME MY TALE WILL COME TRUE! **_**I LOVE THIS VILLAGE! I'VE GOT TO PROTECT MY NEIGHBORS!" **_Usopp says just sitting back on the rock which I guess is due to blood lost making me sigh a bit. I simply bend my knees taking his hand and looking at the bullet wound even against his wishes. I take off my shirt to reveal a bikini top that was green and begin to rip my shirt into strips of wrap that I use for covering Usopp's wound. The two guys were red, and Zolo is basically yelling at me for taking off my shirt to hear that I am wearing a bathing suit underneath. Nami just shakes her head at Zolo's reaction to me taking off my shirt while this is the most skin Usopp has seen yet.

"**Okay, you're wound is taken care of, chu~. Now the six of us have a long night setting traps." **I say with a soft smile as Usopp looks at us in shock as if he never thought we would care about him. To be fair, we wouldn't have given two shits about him if it wasn't for two reasons. One reason being is he is Yasopp's son, and the second reason is he is determining enough to lie to his 'crew' in order to protect them. I give him props on that since it is the most painful decision he probably has ever made.

"**You guys… Are willing to fight beside me? Why?"** Usopp ask as I just chuckle at him a bit earning a confuse glance from him. He did not have much time to ask when Luffy begins to speak.

"**You're hopelessly outnumbered, right?"** Luffy says placing his hand over the 'hinge' or elbow, and the other hand slightly close upward looking at him ready to fight. Zolo slouches a bit with one hand on his hip while the other over the hilt of the white katana saying, **"You look pretty scared."** While Nami just have her hands on her hips which I could swear to you right now could intertwine fingers on how thin her hip was. It makes me wonder how she could survive this long alone without being either snapped in half or cut in half. Usopp stands up as if taking offence to what Zolo says about him looking scared. I knew he was scared not by just looking at him, but his scent told me so as well.

"**ME? SCARED? HA! TH-THAT'S A L-LAUGH OUTNUMBERED OR NOT I'LL BE F-FINE! I'M CAPTAIN USOPP, BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"** Usopp shouts while pointing at himself only to have his legs shaking a bit. I stay silent until everything became black from me which I heard Luna shouting, 'Found it!' I instantly knew what she found when I felt pain of hunger and thirst hit me faster than you can say 'fuck'.

After an hour or so, I am awaked by five worried faces if you can read wolf face which is a tricky task to do and master. I look around a bit with my head swarming with images and colors coming in and out. Luna is the closest, and I could hear what they are asking what just happen.

"**Well, it is quite simple once I really start to remember. This item is called a 'Sleeping Lily'. It is rare, but has severe side-effects if not taken proper care of. As the name applies, it does look like a regular Lily, but it causes sleep… No, not like any normal sleep! It is more of a body to mind sleep. It basically makes your body numb to any physical pain while letting it still function. It cuts the mental ties of the pain your body would send to your mind telling when you go injure or when are you hungry. It will obey commands from the brain, but will not tell what it needs. It was eliminated long ago, but it appears than some of it remains… It could be the minor changes the final opponent place. He is either very foolish or very cunning… I am leaning towards foolish." **Luna says as she went towards me and sits directly in front of me. I just look at her tired and hungry worn out since I have been out in direct sunlight for far too long. She quickly gives me a flask of water and helps me drink it while the others watch how greed I was with the water. I did not care because I was so incredibly thirsty and hungry right now that I can feel my stomach ready to accept anything edible. Luna took the flask away from me knowing I had my fill, but I felt so weak still like all my strength that I had was gone when Luna appeared.

"**Your strength will return to you, pup. The flower may have numbed you, but it had absorbed a great deal of energy from you. This is why I voted it exterminated. The side-effects cost too much for the masters alone." **Luna says looking pleadingly at Zolo who was the closest to help her out right now. I just stare at them unable to move only allow to breath in the salty air with everyone looking so concern over me. Zolo groans as he went into Luna's side bags to pull out a bag with special color pills making me raise my eyebrow at Luna. She simply points at the red and green pills that Zolo took a few to only be growled at by Luna. Zolo soon reduce it to one where Luna nods her head, and he kneels down next to me.

"**Now, open wide, Pup." **Zolo says making me open my mouth to yell at him and he shoves the green and red pill down my throat. I glare at him as I swallow it down coughing a bit because of how awful it taste to me and only hear chuckles in response. _'I will get even… Oh, I will. Mwahahaha' _I thought to myself soon realizing my strength is returning to me slowly, but surely. I just waited a bit before slowly using the wall behind me and ignore Zolo who offers to help me stand. He just earns a dark glare from me as I wobbly stand up making Luna look very worry at me. I could see that the oily plan was set up, and I just look at it for a moment hearing nothing at all through the air.

"**Sorry for making you guys worry, chu~. I did not know about this, but thought Luna may have a better idea than all of us."** I say meaning that I was very sorry with my ears down and my tail fallen straight down. I was not going to attempt on bowing right now because I know the end result which is me eating dirt. I see the oil and that both Nami and Zolo were on the wrong side while Luffy and Usopp are side with me and Luna. I remember that we are the wrong side, but I did not want to ruin the moment of excitement and such. Also I barely could stand at the moment… So basically I am screwed right now. I just wait a bit and soon was able to stand up to hand my master hand me a bag. I open it to see food was in, and I thanked her with a pat on the head while Luffy asks me what it was.

"**Dried up meat, chu~… Um, you can have some though I don't think Luna will like that."** I say as Luna growl at Luffy for a bit warning him that the meat is for me and not for him making him pout. I giggle and say I will make him some fried chicken once we are finish which got me tackle down to the ground. I just smile and pat his head standing up, and I begin to eat some of the meat until my hunger was curved. I knew this dried meat is not a meal but something to carve down your hunger long enough until you reach your destination. This definitely helps with restoring my energy since I am now able to get up with ease. I soon pick up noise of many men, and it is in the opposite direction than here. **"Oh, shit ,chu~…"** Came out of my mouth while everyone soon begin hearing what I am later during a bit after sunrise. This is where a good plan falls down first in the in epic fails. This is where I am guessing that I will be doing most of the work unless Luna wants to help out which she probably will later on when I am too worn out… We are so screwed.

~*~ OC Corner ~*~

**Too_Deep:** Happy Early Easter Everyone! Also Welcome back to another chapter in A Fangirl's Game!

**Kira:** Yeah, want to help color some eggs? *tilts head*

**Too_Deep:** … No, the color always ruins my shirts which means I suck at it. *pouts*

**Kira: **Oh, I am sorry to hear that… *slaps forehead* I just remember that Luna says that she succeeded in befriending Urahara… Unfortunally, they invited her to stay over Easter Weekend. *nods head in confirmation*

**Too_Deep: **Oh, well, *shrugs* it was bound to happen. I just hope Luna doesn't get drunk or pregnant while there.

**Kira:** Yeah, that would be… Wait what! *looks shock*

**Too_Deep: **What? I said 'The Twilight Fans are kicking each other's asses because I made both Jacob Black Fans and Mr. Sparkle Pant's fan believe the other is spreading false information and gossip about each other's fan obsession boy.' *tilts head* What did you think I said?

**Kira: **Nothing… *sighs* I guess you are not going to help decorate the eggs.

**Too_Deep: **Hey! I did not say I would not help color the eggs, but I can still decorate them! *folds arms over chest with an angry pout*

**Kira: ***sweatdrops* Oh, sorry, well, let's get started then. *walks into the coloring room*

**Too_Deep: **YEAH! Well, bye everyone! Have an Nice Easter Weekend! *waves goodbye*


	28. Black Cats Are Unlucky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or One Piece except for Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Black Cats Are Unlucky **

~*~Kira Point Of View ~*~

I am right when everyone hears 'yarr' in the opposite side of the island making me and Luna sweatdrop. I see Luffy running the direction that lead away from the noise while Usopp is yelling soon freaking out while heading in the direction of the noises leaving a panicking Nami and a warrior determined Zolo. I watch as Nami use Zolo as a 'push' up to where the poor man is now slipping down the slope once more.

"**Luna, help Zolo, chu~! Knowing Luffy, he is lost somewhere and the other two cannot stand an army alone! Don't worry, about me, chu~. These are a punch of pussies; I can handle it until you and the others arrive." **I told Luna who nods and quickly begin to assess the situation while I ran towards the loud noises to stop seeing that tacks were slowing down the enemy. I notice that they were in front of me and a lot of 'staring' which made me sweatdrop. I glare at them with my eyes glowing icy blue not really a hot toxic white and simply jump over it like it was nothing.

"**Usopp, duck, chu~!"** I yell causing him to duck while kicking a man up on the head knocking him three feet away and look at all them with a dead serious expression. I knew they are not going to take me seriously because of the 'chu's' but I have to try. **"None shall pass without feeling my fox wrath! I am Kira, and I will kick your fucking ass so hard that you will be sitting on your eyeballs, chu~." **I say that in a deadly tone to hear some chuckle and comment on how cute I was making my eye and ear twitch. I crack my neck and knuckles before they charge again realizing the time. I soon grab one guy who try to simply run pass me and threw him into two others. I punch and kick with my might which unfortunally made me feel exhausted with each punch and kick. I am not able to detect one guy who somehow got behind me and hits me with a hammer on the back of the head. I fall face first into the dirt with blood coming down the back of the head. Feeling dizzy and exhausted, I stand up wobbling at first taking deep breathes barely dodging any of the hits. Usopp gets knock down, and Nami gets knock to the wall gasping in pain which made me chuckle a bit. I am so glad that I took that type of training with Luna able to handle getting toss into the walls and such.

"**Hmph! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIE ON THEM! WE'RE LATE! WE MUST SACK THE VILLAGE! HAVE YOU FOGOTTEN CAPTAIN KURO'S ORDERS! IF WE RUIN HIS PLANS…"** Jango shouts out soon pausing to emphasizing on what he is about to say next because it is crucial they get this part which I guess because this to them is a matter of life or death. To be honest, they were dead the moment they set foot on this island because their fucked up captain has already plan their deaths. He continues, **"HE'LL CUT OUT ALL OUR THROATS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU ADDLED FOOLS?"** Once he was finish, all was silent as if the pirates themselves were thinking. I just felt like slapping my hand to my forehead on how slow these guys were. Soon they yell out of fear and begin to charge making me stand up in fighting stance knowing this will be 'fun'. Usopp is trying his best even nearly grasping another guy's sack. _'I __**HAVE **__to __**STOP**__ being __**AROUND LUNA**__ so much.' _I think to myself barely which means periodically getting kick and punch keeping up with the men rushing. After Usopp yells out his pleas, soon all the men were beaten like an invisible force kick their ass. I look up smiling a bit not noticing the blood that covers my face and bruises around my stomach abdominal area. I know this because Luna ran towards me trying to scold me but seeing me sort of half awake. A concussion will do that to you no matter how healthy you are.

"**What the Hell happen to you, Kira? I get the two idiots here in time to the upper half of your body cover in blood and bruises! Also you are suffering from a fucking concussion! Okay, who wants to be the first bastard to get neuter~!" **Luna chorus causing a lot of men to just step back unaware that they took that step while Zolo, Nami, Luffy, and Usopp was in a shouting match not paying attention to Jango or the other pirates. Jango soon hypnotize his crew which unfortunally or fortunally for us includes Luffy.

"**You three wait at the top of the Hill! Luffy and I will deal-"** Zolo says realizing Luffy did not say anything and looks too calm. He call his name out three times to realize that he too was hypnotize by Jango's little spell making him shout and me sweatdrop. He soon realizes I was not up going up to the hill and in fact moves towards them. ** "What the Hell are you doing here? You should be with Usopp and Nami!" **Zolo says trying to scold me only to sigh seeing as Luna just shakes her head signaling to him that I will not back down.

"**I said I will help out, and I will do so, chu~. So… FUCK OFF MOTHERFUCKER, CHU~!" **I yell at him due to the fact I am sore and extremely tired right now which catches him off guard. I soon glare ahead of me thinking that after this I owe him an apology. Well, the basic scene of Luffy kicking their ass and tearing their mass off to hit them with was hilarious. I mean how often you see pirates get whack with their own symbols as punishment. Unfortunally, Luffy soon is asleep after Jango hypnotize him again to rest.

"**Luffy whipped out most of them." **Nami says in a cheer tone as if it was over which I knew better, but right now, I could care less.

"**But now he's smashed under stempost!" **Usopp says making me realize that I what Shanks dragon-eel thingy was a dragon/eel stempost.

"**Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Just see to your own wounds… That includes you, pup."** Zolo says looking at me to earn both a glare, and the middle finger salute. I am beginning to rethink about apologizing to the bastard until I hear a loud voice from the ship. _'Aw, shit, the two fugly cats.' _I thought as two fugly people up there looking like cats, but I think one of them is actually a girl. _'Yep, we are definitely screwed, chu~.'_ I thought remembering what happens getting into a fighting stance against both Zolo and Luna's wishes.

"**I get the girl while you get the fat guy." **I say which Zolo chuckles to be yelled at by Siam saying he is a guy. This makes me look at him blinking once or twice before say, **"YOU'RE A GUY, CHU~!"** I did not believe that because in person he is such a girly man. Seriously I thought it was an ugly Aphrodite, but I am so wrong.

~*~ OC Corner ~*~

**Too_Deep:** HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK! *waves excitedly* I HAVE OJ! *hold up a glass of orange juice*

**Kira: **It is quite shocking to find out that Siam was a guy. *mumbles to herself*

**Too_Deep: ** I know! I though the same damn thing, but I guess it's better this way. *nods*

**Kira: **So got any plans for Easter? *tilts head toward Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Relatives coming over and major cleaning doing.*sighs* Something very boring as well as just waiting until the perfect time to sweep. I need to wait because I want it to look like it was swept when they arrive. I mean we have five people and three animals. The dust bunnies can populate less than three seconds with that combination. *nods head*

**Kira: **Alright, then, I need work on some projects for later on… Will you be alright alone? *looks questionably at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **I will be fine… A bit lonely, but fine. *pouts* You can go, now.

**Kira: **Alright, see you on Monday. *leaves*

**Too_Deep: **… You can come out now, Susan. *a giant black widow comes from the shadows* Brilliant, my dear! Absolutely brilliant! Now, we need to go out and fuck up some overly obsessed Twillight fans. *hops on Susan's back* FORWARD TOWARDS THE CONQUERING OF RABID FANS! Bye everyone… unless you are superbly obsessed with Twilight, then I will probably 'visit' you with Susan. Anyways, Bye-Bye! *waves bye while Susan's walk towards the exit*


	29. Ignoring A Fox's Warning Is Bad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters except those I put in as well as Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**Ignoring A Fox's Warning Is Bad**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**YOU'RE A GUY, CHU~!" **I yell out in surprise earning some giggles from unknown crew members on the other side. The skinny man who I mistaken as a girl just glare at me is causing Zolo to laugh making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"**Who the Hell are you, Miss. Fox?"** The bright green hair man with a hunch back and sharp nine inch claws at the end of his black gloves asks me making me tilt my head cutely. I fail to notice the fat man with a black cat mask that covers one of his eyes staring at me with a certain stare.

"**My name is Kira H. Soji! I am the Fox of Pain and Destruction for my mind is filled with plans of torture and pain, chu~."** I say looking at him in fighting stance again as Siam and Butchie begin their frighten 'act'.

"**W-We can't do that can we, Butchie?" **Siam says as he begins to cower like his partner catching me off guard for a bit. I mean a bit because once I sniff the air to only smell not fear from them two though Butchie smells of something that cause me to lower my ears. I mean knowing when a man is in heat is pretty much a scary thing if you think he is in heat because of yourself.

"**Th-they looks really mean es-especially him!" **Butchie says looking very scared looking at us but mostly at Zolo. I knew they were up to something and try to tell everyone about it.

"**Don't fall for it! Their faking it, chu~! The only one who smells of true fear is Usopp!"** I state which Usopp says 'Hey!' because he got offended by what I said. Zolo glances at to me then back at the brother as if questioning my skills in my animalistic ways. My ear twitches a bit because I was annoy causing both Nami and Usopp to scoot further away from us.

"**! I thought they were some kind of secret weapon!"** Usopp says voicing out his thoughts making me want to bash my head in a nearby boulder. Zolo just question with a very undignified reply of 'Huh?'. I begin to seriously think about those two as seeing Nami is the only who does not seem as stupid as the other two.

"**They're scared to death!" **Nami says making me feel completely feel really piss off and deflated in ego quite a bit. I just sigh as I take out my short blade out which is too big to be a dagger and too small to be a katana.

"**We're just the ship guards!" **Siam says while shrugging as if that is what they were suppose to do and nothing else. In my opinion, they were the worse ship guards unless it is by scaring them with their appearances. I could totally see that too, but I know those two are masters of thieving like Nami except two instead of one. Luna is quiet because she knows that sooner or later she will need to fight which did not surprise her how everyone acted about my warning.

"**Aye! We're not supposed to take part in any fights."** Butchie says coping his friends shrug still looking like an idiot. I knew they both were idiots as well as the idiots on my side and the only one with intelligence is the one sleeping under the stempost.

"**SIAM! ATTCK THAT SWORDSMAN AT ONCE!"** Jango shouts/demands towards the 'frighten' Siam who places both hands on his head as if panicking.

"**HUH! ME!"** Siam shouts out of 'fear' and begins 'sweating' while looking pathetically 'frighten' which I would have fallen for if I did not smell the lack of it.

"**GET HIM!" **Jango shouts directly at Siam making me lower my ears while glaring at him with my blade in my hand ready for what is about to happen. My action causes Zolo to glance at me in curiosity not so much following my example.

"**All right! I'll go, I'll go…"** Siam says as he turns towards us sobbing and soon facing us while Nami says, **"He's starting to cry! Why 's he making someone like that fight!"** I just focus my attention on the 'charging' Siam who is running up flailing his arm around shouting, **"Ready or not, here I come! I'll scratch your eyes out!"**

"…**! He thinks he can scratch me?"** Zolo looks a bit piss as if he is insulted which I just wait for later to insult his pride. **"I'll cut your fool head off if you don't stop!" **He shouts at Siam who is still 'charging' making me grip tighter on my blade as I watch both him and his 'brother'.

"**Go ahead, if you can…"** Siam says as a certain glint appears in his eye which meant he planned this and this was an act catching Zolo off guard at how fast Siam was in an instant. Siam 'attack' Zolo and I just watch as he got close enough to where I was tempted to push them together to kiss. I watch as Zolo's blade is taken not really caring about the dialog and hearing that they both are known as cat burglars.

"**GIVE ME BACK THOSE SWORDS!" **Zolo demands glaring at Siam who has both blades strap on his back hunch over. I just watch just loosely holding my blade knowing they will not attack me focusing on Zolo. I should feel insulted by this and think they are sexist, but to be fair, Zolo is just getting punish for ignoring me. I will soon complete my revenge soon knowing what is coming up.

"**Give them back? Hee, Hee! Isn't one enough?"** Siam teases Zolo soon tossing behind him making Zolo's vein twitch out of how piss he was.

"**Zolo, dear, did your blades get taken, chu~? Tsk, tsk, you should take better care of them." **I say in a sweet voice making me glare at me to soon have a pale face as he sees the look on my face. It is so calm that it is scary causing the brothers to shiver, Nami and Usopp to back away, and Luna to whimper a bit. **"Now, now, sweet Zolo, chu~… YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT! I FUCKING WARN YOU ABOUT THIS BEING A TRAP, CHU~! IGNORE ME AGAIN, AND YOU COULD DIE!" **I basicallylet my anger at him not caring what it may seem while silence filled the air making it awkward for anyone. **"Now, you two, chu~! I will face the skinny man while Zolo gets the fat bastard." **I say making Zolo and everyone else focus on the match while I flip my hair back to keep it out of my face seeing as my ponytail broke. Butchie just stare at me not caring anymore about the 'fat bastard' comment which normally got any man piss. Siam attacks Zolo ignoring me and Zolo faces him making my eye twitch as well as my ear again. He will die by my hands and my hands alone. Siam soon pins down Zolo him face first in dirt and holding him while telling his brother to attack. Butchie jumps up and come down yelling 'CATASTROPHE!' I ended up power kicking Butchie in mid-air and making him leave a crater on the cliff wall. I should have done something else but did not really think about it since it was 'in the moment' thing. My legs hurt horribly to where I am immobilize for some time since that bastard was pure fat and most of it was 'solid' fat. Zolo got out from Siam since he was distracted from me kicking his brother to the wall. Zolo looks at me with some concern as tears were being force back because that fat bastard was too much to simple 'power' kick.

"**I'm, chu~… fine… legs, chu~… just... hurt, chu~…" ** I said pausing so often to keep me from crying like a little bitch because it was _**'THAT FUCKING PAINFUL'**_. I am surprise I am not crying like a bitch right now, but I could not cry not in front of the enemy. Luna ran towards me and whimpers loudly as I lay there knowing pressure on my legs is very bad. I damage them so much that I think any more pressure on it like standing will break it right now. I look at Luna petting her knowing she will scold me so much that my ears will bleed, but right now, she wants them to think that she is a regular wolf which the other two got while Usopp did not catch on. Nami wanted to shout at Luna to heal my legs but kept quiet seeing the very powerful glare Luna gave her to keep her mouth shut.

"**Sorry, Siam, I did not expect the cutie to kick me."** Butchie says to Siam who apologizes for loosing up his grip on Zolo and face Zolo and me. My current thought right now, _'Oh, shit'_.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: **WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!*waves excitingly* How was your Easters?*tilts head* I did! I destroy the base of my enemies with Susan!*smiles brightly*

**Kira: **Hi Too_Deep, how was Easter? *smiles at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Huh…Um… It was good..*looks around nervously*

**Kira: **…I am not going to ask.*sweatdrop* Anyway, Luna is in bed with a bellyache from all the candy that is given to her by Urahara. *nods*

**Too_Deep: **Oh, I am terribly sorry about that.*lowers head in sorrow* I guess we should do something for her. Well, bye everyone see you next time! *waves hand goodbye*


	30. A Sleeping Fox And The Coldhearted Butle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters except those I put in as well as Kira H. Soji and Luna.

**A Sleeping Fox And The Coldhearted Butler**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**Well, Zolo, you get what you want. Face those two idiots while I recover my legs from kicking that tub of lard… Oh, God, it hurts, chu~." **I say to Zolo as I look at my legs as I gently touch it which causes such a painful shock up my legs and to my head. It makes me let some tears off causing Luna to get closer to heal my legs only to earn a 'pathetic' glare since I am in too much pain to fully glare at her. Zolo just nods to me knowing full well I cannot continue on with my legs on the verge of breaking. Luna looks up me while I look down at her before thinking about something that pops in my head.

"**When we are able to train, you will teach me how to create barriers… as well as how to use my weapon or change into a great sword, chu~." **I basically force Luna into a promise that she would help me in spells and physical feats that will come in handy in the future. I know that the barrier could have protected Zolo so I did not have to try and drop kick the fat bastard. Both of the cat brothers look at us mostly me when I said out loud. They both stare at the wolf cautiously as if they knew something.

"**Brother could it be?"** Butchie asks Siam a bit curious as well as frighten by my wolf right now.

"**It can't… But then it would make sense."** Siam mumbles which me and Luna could hear clearly, and Zolo with some difficulties.

"**I am a master, and Luna is my familiar. What are you two talking about, chu~?"** I ask only making them look more nervous causing both me and Luna to glance at each other then back at the brothers. Before the brothers can respond, I spoke up, **"No, I am not that guy or girl who kick your asses before hand or done any mental harm upon you. Trust me, I would have left a bigger impression than the other person, chu~. I would have left an imprint of my name forever tormenting your mind, Mwahaha… I shouldn't have done that, chu~."** I say as I felt more pain after laughing evilly causing me to nearly cry out. Zolo notice this and left a comment about me sitting and staying still. I just let out an animalistic growl at him which did not cause me anymore pain.

Everyone just sweatdrop and soon forgotten what I had said earlier, but I look at them with a dark glare. The cat crew with the two cat burglars just shakes for a bit knowing that they will not try and test their luck with me anytime soon. Soon though the cat brothers take poses making me wonder if they were _trying _to be cats or forgotten how cat's _acts_ before they attack.

"**I won't let you escape again!"** Siam exclaims making me just look at him with a deadpan expression signaling him that was lame. I mean anyone could think of something better even Aquaman off of Batman: The Brave and The Bold which says a _lot_ if you watch it.

"**That's right!"** Butchie shouts in response causing my eye to twitch thinking _'What the Hell?'_ I just think of Meowth appearing and clawing Butchie's ass for using his line. I can also picture him saying some very choice words that our Pokémon show left out.

"**I'm not good with the-" **Zolo was about to say one-sword style, but is interrupted by me because I am in a pissy mood.

"**ZOLO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN, BITCH! I WARN YOU, NOW DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES, BITCH-CAKES!"** I yell at him making Luna to shove and sleeping pill down my throat causing me to go night-night. I remember seeing Luna just smiling her wolf like grin making me want to question her, but I pass out before I could ask her.

~*~Luna's POV~*~

My master soon fall asleep thanks to the pill that I had which is double dose due to last time affecting her less than fifteen minutes. Zolo just stare at me, then to Kira, then back at me as if asking what I did. I just give an innocent look which made Zolo's eye twitch and just focus on the upcoming battle. I just watch obeying my master's command in not healing her and wait for me to run with the three children that I played with. They were so much fun and make me remember my fledgling days which I could tell Kit were. I mean she is very young and very rebellious to her owner's whim and attacks another master when that master is not attack. She has yet to learn about honor and manners which are very important.

"**PUSSY-WILLOW MARCH!"** The two fag cats shout out attacking the off guard swordsman as he barely kept his guard up while they just claw at him repeating. I notice the two loveable idiots, Nami and Usopp saying something about artillery support which I am guessing that Usopp is providing. I would have stop him but decided not to because he needs to learn that if he stings a bear that bear will attack back. I hear the bullet zoom by going towards the fat fag which Zolo manage to get hit with making me raise an eyebrow. Unfortunally, Zolo made himself open to an attack from the fag brothers. I notice that both cats took their opportunity thanks to Usopp's stupidity. He and Nami was shock that Zolo would do something like that and before Zolo could respond I spoke up.

"**Zolo, focus on the match at hand. I will tell them." **I say in a calm voice which Zolo stares at me and nod getting back up to fight again. I turn and look at the two who were staring at me as if I was the one with the answer.

"**Usopp, what happens to a man who wakes up a bear?"** I ask him and he gave me a shaky response of being eaten which earns him a nod. **"Now, what happens when an 'Archer' in close proximity in battle when he fires an arrow at the opponent who is currently preoccupy with the 'Warrior'?"** I ask him and he ponders a bit while Nami gets it though remains silent because I simply ask her to mentally shocking her a bit. ** "Usopp, in many battles that I have been in and witness throughout my years, 'Archers' and 'Casters' always were at a distance where they were safe. It is because they are unable to physically handle the opponent head on which is why there are 'Warriors' on the frontline. They keep the heavy hits while depending on the 'Archers' and 'Casters' to weaken them. In this scenario, 'Archers' and 'Casters' would be useless because they do not have enough 'Warriors' to keep both opponents busy."** I spoke in tactics which I had witness time after time though I could tell the boy was getting the point as he comments about Zolo worrying about them. I nod my head and look at Nami and point my snout at the blades since she can go. I already explain to her my commands were limited, and I could not leave my master side until I can do my command. She nods in understanding for the most part and gets up from where she was sitting. Usopp asks her what she was doing to only be stun when she response in getting Zolo's blade. Usopp was about to argue to hear me snap at him which made him jump and look at me.

"**Sorry, frighten pup, but you are very weak. You were never meant for close range battles, but at a long range approach which we do need. Please, frighten pup, do not make such foolish arguments for your strength will be needed soon. Do not waste this time of rest given to you, and I cannot go for my place is by master side when they are unconscious at the moment."** I say in a calm voice that is having affect on him calming down though pay no mind in me calling me frighten pup. He knew I did not mean to make any offence and accepted the fact that he is frighten right now. I look to see Nami running to only get her shoulder cut making me growl rather animalistic at the hypnosis only to smell fear which I did not cause.

I turn and instantly went in battle mode because the lion has return to his litter which in our case is not very good. I could tell that this butler is a cold calculating person because he smells mostly like come emperors or serial killers that I had the misfortune to work with. Luckily during those times, I was a fledgling which made me rebel against them. I growl at Kuro who just looks at me like a minor insignificant being, but soon remember what my master told me. I force myself to sit but in front of Kira showing him that if he tries to hurt her. **He. Will. Pay. DEARLY.** He soon focus on the scene at him which I caught a whiff of anger and frustration.

"**It's long pass dawn, but… You seem to be having trouble following my plans." **He says calmly, but I know I could feel the tension in the air and the tone of his voice that he is extremely pissed. **"WHAT IN NEPTUNES NAME IS GOING ON?"** Kuro shouts in pure rage making me shiver reminding me that the strongest often is the one who can withhold that anger. He can certainly hold it in.

I finally realize that this is truly going to get a lot more difficult and bloody than before hand. Unlike what the crew can do, Kuro is definitely a true blue death panther. May we be blessed by Mother Earth in this battle or may we die in honor upon her blessed ground…

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep:** *picks up head from desk* Hi everyone… Welcome back to another chapter… Ugh, my mind is blown, and I have two more exams to take. *bash heads into desk again*

**Kira:** Oh, dear, will you be alright? *looks concern*

**Luna:** She will, but for now, not so much. *nods head* Too_Deep must first be able to take the two exams before she can return to us fully.

**Kira: **Oh, okay, but is this over burdening her? *looks concern*

**Too_Deep: **It's not too much, but I cannot produce so fast… But it does give me time to think about it when I need a break… Bye everyone. *falls asleep*

**Kira: **Okay then… Well farewell everyone see you next time. *smiles and waves*


	31. Brothers' Penance and Hunter's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **You know already. I don't need to repeat myself.

**Brothers' Penance and Hunter's Revenge **

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME IS GOING ON?"** Shouts out a man which I knew is Kuro causing me to sit up instantly.

"**WHAT! YOU TOOK A SHIT IN THE GARDEN! You are nasty, Mr. Pussy-Cat. I thought you had more dignity than that."** I say while changing my expression to a simple stare while looking at him. Luna just look at me like I was crazy, and I raise an eyebrow as if implying 'you-just-realize-this-now'. Zolo let out a chuckle while others were struggling to either not to laugh or to recover from shock. I mean their faces were priceless, but I can always hold in this moment and laugh later about it.

"**You have quite the imagination, Miss. How did you get that phrase from me yelling out?"** Kuro asks calmly as if he really was curious about I got that from what he yelled out earlier. I ponder this for a moment before I open my mouth knowing his concerns must be met.

"**I inquire that logic from my captain, my dear good sir. You should be asking him. Unfortunally, he is currently indisposed for a moment. So I will do my best to satisfy your curiosity, and to be quite frank about it, I simply acquire the statement from the depth recesses of my mind. Do you care for a simpler version?"** I say quite intelligently knowing that Luna imagine me with a eye piece and a cup of tea in my hand sitting in a bit leather chair that is in front of a fire place. It stun Kuro which made me just shrug causing Zolo to raise an eyebrow while the other two crewmates look at me like I am crazy. I believe even Nami said that with Usopp agreeing with her. Kuro soon recover from his 'shock' and stare over his crew with tensions back to an all time high.

"**Are you telling me these children held you up!" **Kura yells yet spoke in a threatening calm way if that was possible, but he looks directly at me when he says 'children' which means I made it to his 'shit list'. I would be rejoicing if not for a fact that my legs are black and blue from the kick as well as me being practically defenseless if he does his fancy foot work. I could not help but think, _'Damn it, Luffy! Why do you have to be the dumbass that can be easily hypnotize and get your ass K. in the beginning? Why!' _

"**Is this what the pirates of the **_**Black Cat **_**have come to?"** Kuro asks towards Django who is sweating bullets while I giggle at the name of the pirate crew. You know you have the worst luck being named '_Black Cat_' which only adds to humor to what happens to the captain of say crew.

"**Well, you do realize that black cats are considered unlucky, and that****they, themselves, are curse with rotten luck if they gather too much bad karma. I am just surprise that you made it this far already with how much shit you have done."** I simply state earning a powerful glare which was ignored while I just look at Luna with a pout. Luna hit my legs hard enough where pain shoots up it causing me to nearly scream out. All she actually did was taking a random feather and poke me with it. '_Light as the feather my ass. Feathers are now my number one enemy._' I think to myself as the tears stop running and glare at Luna with such a heated glare that she would be on fire right now.

"**IS THAT IT, DJANGO!" **Kuro shouts out in pure rage making me both piss and wimping a bit because he totally ignores me as well as for the fact I have super hearing. I will kick his ass once my legs are better if given the chance to do so.

"**B-But **_**you **_**said it didn't matter if we let him go…"** Django spoke desperately trying to think of a defense to the accusation from Kuro which I just roll my eyes at. **"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!"** He shouts in defense only that it was weakly argued back to the captain making me want to face palm at the moment.

"**Lame!" **I shout out at Django which earn me another poke and teary pain shooting up my body. I wanted to kill Luna right now. I will take my rage upon her when my legs fully heal.

"**Yes, I said that…" **Kuro says making me chuckle as if he just said that he just told Django that he is lame. I soon hear him continue on his rant.

"**And I was right! It shouldn't have been a problem! Anyone could have predicted that he would try to thwart us."** Kuro states as a fact which I would have to agree with him. Even without Usopp here, Luffy would risk his life to save the village from these blood lusting pirates. Thus is why I love him so dearly… That and he is an excellent meat shield.

"**But I didn't expect your defenses to be so FEEBLE! I'm in no mood to hear your excuses."** Kuro says as if he really was tired of all the excuses making me just sigh while looking at Kuro with a deadpan face.

"**That was so lame that honestly, you just became the definition of lame with a capitol L." **I state with the same expression causing a tick mark to appear on top of Kuro's head. I really need to keep quiet, or I am literally screwed. Seriously, I know better, but I guess I just can't pass up the opportunity to prove how much of a jackass he is or at least how stupid he really was. I was so busy staring at Kuro with him just glaring me nonstop that I nearly missed Siam and Butchie's stand up.

"'**Feeble', says he? Us!"** Siam hiss at Kuro making me with they would stay quiet for once, but they are deeply offended by Kuro's comment. I guess I would probably be the same way except I see no point in just saying anything, but I would have done something about.

"**Care to say that again, Cap'n Kuro?"** Butchie says feeding off his brother's confidence which is not much because Siam was sweating bullets and shaking. I could tell they forgotten how fast their captain's reflexes are, but I guess I would if it has been years since I witness my captain's powers. I basically ignore the whole speech about being defeated under five minutes or a painful death awaits them… I could have thought of better ways to scare the living shit out of someone than Kuro. The two brothers face Zolo and me which made me a little panicky since I am a bit paralyze from the waist down. I felt Zolo's eyes glance my way and return to looking at the two brothers.

Soon they begin to charge, and Zolo took his stance while I prepare my throwing dagger that was in my boots. It did hurt my legs trying to pull it out while Kuro and the two brothers were talking. I carefully place the dagger in my hands while sharing glances at Zolo who also show some panic. We were both at a great disadvantage until I hear Nami yelling, **"ZOLO! YOUR SWORDS!"** Zolo turn just in time to grab his two blades and Nami to grunt in pain. I was not going to yell at her for grunting or anything because I know she deserves to grunt for risking herself to get Zolo's blades.

"**Don't you dare, Zolo. You will thank her and fight the two opponents in front of you, Bitch-Cakes."** I say as Zolo glare at me realizing what I was calling him, but he soon was focus at the task at hand. He soon replaces the glare with a demonic smile which did make him look handsome though I would never say that out loud.

"**Yes…"** Zolo pauses to take out the two blades from their sheaths and continue to say, **"Thanks!"** He holds his blades waiting for the two brothers before placing them in his mouth. Luna felt on edge wanting to protect me while obeying her orders.

"**SCRATCH ATTACK!" **Siam shouts out while charging directly at us which made me prepare my dagger. I will aim to immobilize since I did not want to kill anyone, but when I was aiming, Zolo steps in front of me as if being my shield. I had the 'WTF' face while Luna just wags her tail in thanks.

"**HEH HEH! YOU MAY HAVE MORE SWORDS NOW, BUT YOUR SKILL IS THE SAME!"** Butchie yells out thinking the same logic charging at the same time his brother ready to slash attack Zolo. I knew that his logic is sadly misplaced since Zolo is specially train in this art of swordsmanship.

"**You don't understand. **_**Wielding **_**three swords, and following **_**the three-sword technique**_**… Are very different things."** Zolo states which I have to say did make a small part of my fangirl want to scream out on how awesome that was, but I restrain myself. I will not boost his ego until I finish getting my revenge on Bitch-Cakes. The crew basically shouting to the brothers like they were their last hope. I hate to say this, but they were dead the day they met Captain Kuro. Both brothers shout out Slash before officially coming in 'slashing range'. Zolo got into his stands saying,** "Tiger…"** and as soon as the brothers were in range he finish with **"Hunt" **which his blades cut into the brothers easily defeating them. Honestly I was amazed as was everyone else including Luna. The manga and anime did not describe this moment at all because I just can't believe on how epic it truly was.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: **… Ugh, I hate math… *perks up head* Oh! Hello Everyone and welcome to the latest chapter! *smiles*

**Luna: **It's alright, Too_Deep, dear. *pats Too_Deep on the back* Anyway, how was the break?

**Too_Deep: **Alright, I guess considering that it took me forever to find my grades and type this chapter up. *sighs* I could barely focus on typing this because I did not find out my grades recently… Anyways, I am sorry for not typing this up sooner.

**Luna:** I am positive that your fans understand. Also I have a present for you! *smiles widely*

**Too_Deep: ** WHAT! A PRESENT! YEAH! *jumps up and down* What is it! Can I have it now! *shakes with excitement*

**Luna: **Yes! Come out Kira with the Present! *whistles a tune*

**Kira: ***Comes out with a tied up Edward Cullen* We thought you would like to force the Mr. Sparkle Pants to his 'adoring' fans. *smiles evilly while Edward looks very fearful*

**Too_Deep: ***covers mouth and wipes away tears* Oh, you guys… This is the best present EVER! Now, did you sell his clothing on ebay? *Looks at Luna who nods* Excellent *rubs to hands together in an evil manner* Now, let us… give the fans what they deserve. MWAHAHAHAHA *coughs* Ouchie, I need to practice this more often. Anyway, Bye Everyone! See you Next Time! *waves good bye*


	32. Fan's Ordeal and Awaking The Fallen

**Disclaimer: **You know already. I don't need to repeat myself.

**Fan's Ordeal and Awaking The Fallen**

~*~Kira's POV~*~

"**GASP! ONE SWORD-STROKE!" **One part of the Black Cat's crew shouts out while the other shouts out in the same disbelieve, **"HE BEAT THE MEOWBAN BROTHERS!"** Those outbursts were quickly made silent due to my heated glare and dark demonic aura that surrounded me. I mean I have super hearing and those jackasses think they can yell whatever they want while I am conscious. Hell No! Zolo turns towards Kuro which gets the evil butlers attention almost instantly.

"**Don't worry. It won't even take me five minutes…" **Zolo begins to say posing holding one blade directly towards Kuro as if to challenge him in a tone that would definitely make any fan squeal at. He basically put Batman to shame with his epicness, and I had to literally squeeze my palms until they bled from squealing. Seriously, Zolo was that fucking awesome right now, and I may be a masochist, but it is either deal with minor cuts or every fiber of your being in tremendous pain. I chose the minor cuts. He continues his challenge by finishing, **"To trash you all!" **I know one thing that if I was a gay guy; I would definitely have a boner right now. Kuro just use his palm to adjust his glass making sure his finger blades does not cut him responding, **"Try it."**

"**Huff…Huff… That… Th-that BILGE RAT! I'll… I'll SMASH YOUR BONES!"** Butchie shouts out with the breath he manages to retain as he slowly crawls towards Django. **"C-CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN DJANGO!"** Butchie calls out to Django catching the hypnotist off guard at first. **"HYPNOTIZE ME!"** He demanded out of the strange hypnotist making me wish I had my legs back right now.

"**All that blubber saved him…"** Zolo states which earns a very powerful glare and aura from me of pure uncontrollable rage. I want to kill him at that moment making Luna literally place her front paws on top my chest to keep me from getting a good aim at his 'lower member'. He soon watches Butchie get hypnotize and realization dawned on him like timed alarm just went off his head. Soon Zolo looks a bit panic because Butchie just received major change both physically and mentally. **"OH, BOY! HYPNOTISM AGAIN!"** Zolo shouts in agitation which I have to agree that we both are starting to have this hatred of any hypnotist.

"… **Well, damn, now the fat is now harder than the blubber from when I first kicked him… I wish you the best of luck, Bitch-Cakes." **I say while looking at him with a dazzling smile causing him to sweatdrop while glaring at me. He does not like the nickname I have given him, but that is his until I dye his neon pink. Soon both of us realize that Nami is awake and is running towards the unconscious rubber man making me panicky. I mean I know she will be fine, but in the moment, I did not even remember what happens next and is very worried. I know that Django notice her and basically tries to attack her with his hypno-disk thingy.

"**Everyone else is fighting with serious injuries… and look at **_**YOU**_**!"** Nami shouts at Luffy while running towards him to soon be right in front of him. **"WAKE UP!"** She yells out at him while stepping on his face causing him to say 'OOF!' which I have no sympathy for him on that one. Seriously, I need to teach him how to resist being hypnotized or how to avoid being hypnotized because that is just plain ridiculous.

"**NAMI! HIT THE DECK!"** Zolo and I shout noticing that she is going to be hit with it unless she duck or side steps it. I see Nami turn to see the spinning disk of death heading towards her causing her to gasp and froze in place. I try to move to let out a scream because pain shot up throughout my body as I was trying to get up causing Luna, Usopp, and Zolo to look directly at me. I will not lie; I was crying a river because the tears could not be hold back from so much pain.

"**HEY!"** Luffy yells out causing me to look at him seeing him awake and moving which in turn made Nami loose her balance.

"**I'LL SPLIT YOU IN TWO!"** Django shouts at the top of his lungs before Nami lets out a 'GYAA!' from losing her balance making me smile a little. I know that by the time she falls or catches her balance the flying disk of death will miss her. I barely hear Usopp shout out calling the disk a chakram which makes me wonder why the hypnotist uses it in the first place. I soon black out because the pain became too much for me to handle.

~*~Luna's POV~*~

My master is unconscious from the pain that was surging through her body which I could since off the bat. It is very intense, and I will need to heal it soon otherwise she will not be able to do anything for a long while. I did not notice what just happen until I smell fresh blood which causes me to turn my head towards the rubber boy seeing the chakram in the back of his skull.

"**LUFFY!"** Nami shouts in panic, and Django response to the situation the same manner except shouting, **"WHAT! HE'S STILL ALIVE!"** I believe that the boy was never dead to begin with. He is merely sleeping because Django hypnotize him to do so which does not surprise me at all. Luffy is too simple minded to be immune to such petty tricks which makes him invincible towards the more complicated mind tricks. Zolo seems confuse because he says something that makes my mind want to explode. I do not get what he means when he says, "What lousy timing… Hmm—or may be not so lousy". The black kitty is also confused on the fact that Luffy was the same kid at the cliffs like my master thought of answering my unsaid question. Luffy soon stop himself from falling by placing a good strong leg down making sure he does not continue forward.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S STILL STANDING!" ** Django is still in disbelieve while the other crew members of the _Black Cat_ response with a simple 'Uh'. Luffy pulls out the chakram from the back of his skull which I suspect must have hurt a lot while Nami and the others except for Zolo and me was in shock and horror. Zolo smirk saying **"Looks like… LUFFY'S BACK IN ACTION!" **While Zolo spoke Luffy screams out in pain, **"THAT HURT!"** I chuckle a bit knowing that he would be in pain after simply pulling it out from the wound.

It was official… Luffy is back.

~*~OC CORNER~*~

**Too_Deep: **Hi everyone! How are you today? *smiles*

**Kira: **Excuse me, Too_Deep, but we have a problem. *looks deeply concern*

**Too_Deep:** What is it, Kira? *tilts head in confusion*

**Kira: **Well, Princess Zelda has called. She says that the chickens must go because Link keeps trying to kill them after hearing a rumor about getting a 'golden egg' from their dead corpses. *looks down at clipboard before looking back*

**Too_Deep: **Oh, um, I wonder where he heard that. *looks nervously around while kicking a book under the bed that titles Rumors for Idiots* Anyway, I believe we can handle it. Mother always thought I had chickens somewhere. *nods in confirmation*

**Kira: **O…kay, well, the chickens will arrive tomorrow morning. *looks down on clipboard again* Also Luna wishes you a happy early Mother's Day. She is going to visit Urahara and them again to see how the *looks down closely at the clipboard* love potion is doing… Why do we need that? *tilts head looking at Too_Deep*

**Too_Deep: **Simple my dear Kira. The fans need a new out lit for that 'obsession'. I simply want to redirect it to something more *dramatic pause* productive. *looks at clock* Oh, it is time to say farewell. Why don't you be a dear and say good bye to the lovely fans, Kira. *leaves room to get doorbell*

**Kira: ** Okay! *turns towards readers* Thank you once again for coming and reading the story. We really do appreciate you for reading and sending input to us. I wish you happy days and wonderful memories as I bid you farewell for now. *bows politely before leaving room*


	33. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone and how are you doing? The reason for this chapter is to update you on what is keeping from writing more One Piece FanFiction.

The truth is **that my mind is stuck on Bleach or Pokémon to the point where there is no room for One Piece. **

Never fear though, I have plan things where I will start a fanfiction with Pokémon or Bleach to provide that extra space for One Piece. I may put the story on pause, but unlike my fanfiction of Fusion Fall, One Piece comics don't change and neither does its anime. So it will be continued on just on a later day. So please be patient with me.

Also college is not helping in the least bit because I do not have a laptop. I plan on getting one later, but do not hold me on that. I know that I will create and continue stories once my mind is back to working with One Piece.

\

Thank my dear reader!

From,

Too_Deep


	34. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything just so you know except for Kira and Luna. Why do I need to remind you again?

**Chapter 33: Aftermath**

~*Kira's POV~*~

I'm glad Luffy is awake though when he turns to see me, he soon shouts at me as I feel my eyes closing which I soon pass out… What did you expect? My legs hurt like Hell and nearly broke them knowing they will be brittle for a while. I just hope that Luna can handle it on her own because she isn't just a pervy wolf, but she's a badass familiar. I should know since I spent my ten years with her training and living with her… The horror of it all…

While I'm out, I had a strange dream which dealt with a monkey in a grass skirt and coconut bikini with a mini guitar thingy and a llama name Bill. Don't ask me all the details of it because I don't remember it as I being to open my eyes. I see I'm in a fancy room which I surmise that I'm currently residing in the manor on top of the hill. I slowly sit up to hear no one nearby though I see a Luna at my bed end silently curled up sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up because she must've worn herself out yesterday while I was out cold. I blame the fatass of a cat name Butchie which I hope he goes on a major diet as well as leave me the hell alone. This reminds me as I begin to move my legs auto wincing just imaging the pain to feel…nothing. This shocks me a bit not to notice that I woke up Luna from her slumber.

"**Aw, so Sleeping Beauty is awake?"** Luna asks yawning a bit stretching her huge jaw showing all her mighty fangs which I grown accustom to. **"Well, I patch up your legs after healing myself without using too much magic this time… You gave everyone quite the scared. You even made Zoro turn albino for a moment thinking you dead until I told them you just pass out…but I'm glad you're awake. Kaya will come in soon to give you some clothing considering you were looking like Nami, but a cuter version."** Luna says with a smirk and before I could respond, Kaya opens the door with Nami behind her having a smirk sending shivers down my back. This isn't going to be pleasant for me.

"**I'm glad you're alright, Miss. Kira."** Kaya says sincerely as she gives me a hug which I just give a small smile hugging her back while Luna chuckles at my awkwardness. I'm not use to someone like Kaya to saying that though Luffy just laughs at me, but I always laugh at him when he gets hurt so it's even there.

"**Now, to choose your outfit!~"** Nami says with the same evil smirk making me shiver in fright as my ears lower and my tail slowly moves. Luna just chuckles watching as Nami holds me down, and Kaya is trying to decide to help me or not.

"**I DON'T LIKE MINI SKIRTS!"** I shout fighting Nami's grip which is very strong surprisingly even though she never really fought that much.

"**Come on, Kira. You need a new outfit!"** Nami argues only to have Luna K.O. my butt with a knock out spell while Nami and Kaya looks worried before I blacked out again… Seriously, I hate being knocked out now. It bites because it continuously happens to me and no one else.

When I came too, I notice that I'm in a pure white silken sundress with a big white ribbon in the back. My hair is hanging down though that didn't agitate me as bad as the dress. Don't get me wrong; I can wear dress but…there are no shorts underneath it making me feel incredibly exposed.

"**See you look pretty, right, Kaya?"** Nami asks looking at Kaya who looks a bit guilty for putting me in this outfit, but I wouldn't blame her though. She was probably coheres by Nami and Luna which reminds me where is Luna. Before I could ask, Kaya interrupts my my thought process that is use to making sentences.

"**S-sorry, Miss. Kira…but you do look pretty. Anyway, the others are waiting outside."** Kaya says which makes me smile knowing she is so polite and honest. She is very adorable though I fear that if we stay any longer that Nami and Luna would corrupt her so much. We reach outside where Luffy and Zoro are with Luna though I rather not ask what they were talking about. Zoro looks extremely embarrass while Luffy seems totally clueless which isn't really new there. They all turn towards us, and I feel heat going to my cheeks knowing that I'm blushing because I'm not use to people looking at me in a dress. It doesn't help that there is a gust of breeze that pass by causing me to place my hands down at my dress to realize to my horror that they saw underneath it.

"**Kira! It's green! Ouch!"** Luffy shouts at first as if he was playing a guessing game to only get hit by Nami and Zoro turning away looking redder than a bright tomato. I basically use Kaya as my 'shoulder to cry on' as she puts me on the back saying it'll be okay while Nami is still lecturing Luffy about how it's wrong to guess what color is a woman's underwear as a game. Soon sheep butler appears and shows us the ship completely unaware of the embarrassing situation before.

"**WOW!"** Luffy shouts which I cover my ears though stare in awe at our new ship. **"A CARAVEL!"** Nami shouts out in joy as she claps her hands together. **"Wow…"** Zoro says impress with it though I feel oddly about this like a bitter sweet moment. I mean I feel like I wouldn't be able to stay with her for long… I wonder why.

"**Behold! She's not the newest model, but I designed her myself. She's a caravel, with a Jib and a central stern rubber. I present to you… The **_**Merry Go**_**!"** The sheep guy says though I quit listening to him as my ears twitch picking up a new sound which Luna's did the same. Only Zoro pay any heed to us as we try to pin-point the sound which is hard with such a loud captain. We soon turn our heads back since I hearing is pointing us that way to see Usopp rolling this way with a ginormous back that could mistook as a misshapen boulder rolling towards us.

"**STOP MEEE!"** Usopp shouts in desperation which I have to say that I'll not stake part of this time since Luna basically places her paws on my knees signaling a no go. I hear Kaya say 'It's Usopp' though she is surprise yet scared though I believe she's scared he might get hurt. He continues towards us gaining momentum and speed.

"**What's he up to now?"** Luffy asks as if this doesn't really concern him though Zoro response was, **"We should stop him. He might damage our ship."** That just causes me to sigh as I just went onto the ship knowing that I'm still tired from yesterday or was it today? Too much pain to keep up with time. Anyway, I tell Luna I'm going to sleep for a bit which she nods as the boys stop Usopp with their feet and I head towards the girl's quarters. I yawn a bit before lying on the bed and soon feel my eyes getting heavy knowing it's a matter of time before I pass out. I hope nothing horrible happens while I take my nap… Also I got my bottle of dye that I need to put in Zoro's shampoo bottle… maybe I could get Luna to do it later… With that final thought, I was out like a light.

~*~ANNOUNCEMENT CORNER~*~

**Too-Deep:** Hey everyone and welcome back! I have new announcements for all! For one, I have internet again! YEAH! Secondly, my bleach fanfiction will be deleted soon though not that much. I mean I will take out some elements and change a few things about it, but it's saver for me to just delete the whole think. Trust me when I say; I have no idea where I was going on that one. That's what I get for reading Bleach Fiction and Watching Sailor Moon while drinking sweet tea… Anyway don't worry about 'She's going to just delete the Bleach story and forget about it'. No, I plan on reediting though the amount of editing will require me to delete it. I already have a plan place for this. I'll keep the old story up until I get 5 chapters of the newly edited version. I'll post the edited version on the account to where if you still want to keep the old version then I'll be fine with that, but it'll not be updated. Anyway that's it. Thank you for being so supportive as well as PM me or leave a comment on your opinions on these stories. That will help me a lot greatly to know that you read this and voice out your opinion.


End file.
